Finding Glory in all the Wrong Places
by Queen-Cyanide
Summary: Something terrible happens & a female North Italy arrives; Germany is told to look after her, but outright refuses. Things begin to unfold in the most interesting of ways. Why does Austria seem to be different? What's the Bad Touch Trio up to? Belarus' obsession with her brother isn't what it seems. fem!ItalyxGer (main pairing)*more info inside!*Warning:Character Death !BETA found!
1. Romans 5:3

**Hello! 'Tis Queen Cyanide! This is a story I'm co-authoring with my dear friend, the woman who managed to claim this protagonist as her own (!), the 'seducer' Misuki-luvs-Link!**

**We've come together to give you this wonderful fanfic!**

**Misuki and I are in desperate need of a BETA, so if any of you would be interested in helping us with this story, it would be _much _appreciated!**

_**WARNINGS:**_

**1. Human names and country names are used/ alternated with!**

**2. Rated T for language, innuendos, jokes, and (maybe) the intensity of the romance!**

**3. No Male on Male pairings!**

**4. Pairings include, but are _not _limited to: fem!North ItalyxGermany, BelarusxAmerica, BelarusxRussia (more one sided though), AmericaxTaiwan, AustriaxHungary, SpainxBelgium, SealandxLichtenstein, fem!North KoreaxSouth Korea (fem!North Korea was created by Misuki and I! Want to use her? Ask for permission!), RussiaxOC, CanadaxOC, JapanxOC**

**5. The fem!Italy_ isn't_ Daisy… We've changed her to our liking; her name as well. We will be adding new countries of our own.**

**6. Chapter title are the names of the Bible scriptures put at the beginning of each chapter (they're related to what goes on in the chap!)**

**Don't like anything above? Don't read!**

**Chapters will be longer after this one... Well, it seems that's all for now...**

**ONWARD THEN!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia. If we did, we could promise more females! :3**

* * *

_..._

_Not only so, but we also glory in our sufferings,_

_ because we know that suffering produces perseverance..._

_..._

"Damnit! Hell... Where is that damned- Germany!" Austria called, banging open doors, eyes wildly searching. He came upon Switzerland and Liechtenstein, also called Vash and Lili, drinking water and conversing with one another. "Help me find Germany," he pleaded, gripping the door frame. His hands began to turn white from the pressure he was exerting on them as the two countries paused in confusion.

"Hurry! Before things get even more out of hand!" Austria urged, backing out of the room.

Liechtenstein, the one known as Lili (not Vash, obviously), turned to her beloved older brother. "Shall we go, Brother? It must be urgent, no?"

"If he's asking _me_ for help," Vash returned, groaning. He stood, pulling her with him. "I wonder what has him so frantic though…"

* * *

"Where the hell is that Ludwig?" Austria cursed frantically, using Germany's name, as he flew up a flight of marble stairs. "How am I supposed to just hand him the stupid thing? What was he thinking? Did he want me to die via German gas? And stupid Gl-"

"Over here! I found him!" Lili suddenly yelped, waving crazily for the artistic man's attention. He stopped mid-rant, shaking his head. Changing directions, he ran toward the child country. When he had arrived beside her, she shoved the door open with unnecessary force. It clanged as it hit the wall. She called out to Germany in a practically futile warning, before Austria had reached him.

"_Nein!_ The meeting hasn't started yet," a very confused man stated, beginning to stand.

Austria shoved him back into his chair and grabbed his collar. "Did you know that Italy died? Not Romano. Veneziano."

Silence descended as the room, filled with various countries, tried to absorb the information.

"Don't lie to me like that," Germany warned darkly.

America stood in anger. "Yo, this is why I tell jokes, Austria. Mine are actually funny and aren't hurtful… Much!"

"Can you just please stop breathing, you blubbering wanker!" England threw a hand in the loudmouth's general direction.

"We can be wankers together, no?" France cut in, wiggling his eye brows suggestively. His 'provocative' smile followed in suite.

Another period of no sound but heavy breathing commenced, in which China, Japan, and Russia stood, looking at each other awkwardly.

Austria sucked in a breath, staring at Germany, head–on. "I was playing the piano when this female strode in like she owned the place. She had eyes like Italy and the color of his hair, of course hers being longer. Maybe to her knees. She handed me a letter, sitting on the bench with me. When I opened it, she hit my shoulder once, before flouncing off!"

"Shut up," Germany growled, not looking at anyone but the table.

"It's true," Austria insisted, pulling a crumpled paper from his pocket. "I have the proof! I could barely read any of it, which is how I knew it was Italy's handwriting."

"Hand it over to him; read it out loud, Germany," China suggested/ ordered.

Ludwig reached over and ripped the paper away, clenching his teeth. "Very well, then." He cleared his throat and began in his deep voice,

_"Dear Wonderful Countries of the World,_

_ I have not been feeling well inside, and pasta hasn't been tasting like it had before. I've come to the conclusion that I'm a robot and malfunctioning! Robots can't be countries, so I decided to train a new Italy, and I want to leave her with someone I trust._

_ Germany, she's yours to look after!_

_ Don't forget to feed her pasta!_

_ With Greeeaaaaaat Love,_

_ The Robot Formerly Known As Italy Veneziano/ Feliciano Vargas"_

Ludwig's grip on the paper tightened as he finished reading the letter. He looked up, teary-eyed, and stared directly into Roderich's amethyst eyes. "I told you not to lie," he finally snarled, eyes quickly changing into a steely blue that none of the other countries had ever seen before.

"And I told you I wasn't lying. You know it's true. You know it's Veneziano's handwriting._ You_ should stop lying to yourself."

Sealand, also referred to as Peter, the child he was, stood up and gasped scandalously. "Ooooooh," he hissed out, "you just got buuuuuurrrrned!"

Arthur, or England, whipped around to face the micronation. His eyes burned when he clutched at the child's shirt. "Shut your bloody mouth! You know nothing. You_ are_ nothing!"

America ripped Arthur's hand off of Peter. "Watch what you say, England. You told me that once, didn't you? And look where I stand. Not as one of yours but as my own country. Don't start a fight you can't win… Or I suppose you haven't learned better yet, have you?"

England's jaw hit the floor as the words seemed to penetrate into his skull. He began to speak, but someone cut in.

"I believe that is enough," Russia said, smiling widely. "We wouldn't want another war to start." He suddenly dropped the smile. "Do we?" Here, he let a chilling laugh, which Belarus seemed to grow weak at the knees.

She suddenly clutched at Alfred's arm, trying to hold herself up. Alfred jerked his gaze down at her in surprise. "Um. Uh- Belar-"

"Isn't Brother adorable? Isn't he?" she cried, cutting off the confused America.

"Belar-"

"His little button nose!"

"Belar-"

"Ugh, look at that hair!"

"Please-"

"His scarf!"

"Belar-"

"And his beautiful accent! Makes any girl just melt!"

"Let me go-"

"And his eyes! Alfred, have you ever seen anything so cute?"

"Belar- Natalia!" he yelled to stop her disgusting rambling.

"Yes?" she paused her gushing to look up at him. She blinked her eyes, aware of the sudden heat that flooded her cheeks due to their close proximity. However, she failed to notice the light blush that dusted across Alfred's face.

Before they could elaborate their conversation, Austria, sometimes called Roderich, spoke up again. "Germany, stop looking at the letter like that. Glaring won't make him come back. Neither will shutting the world out!"

"I-I won't do it," he grumbled, bringing the paper to his chest.

"Ah, I see. So you are going to ignore Feliciano's _last_ _dying_ request? He obviously knew that only you would be able to handle this female. Will you take the job? Or will Feliciano have to watch in disappointment as you fail him. As you_ deny_ him."

All the countries eyes were going back and forth between the two.

Austria, who they'd never imagine so serious, angry, and demanding.

Germany, who they'd never imagine so silent, dangerous, and heartbroken.

"What is it going to be, Germany? We're all here, waiting for your answer."

The blonde man met Roderich's gaze.

The tension, who many though at an all time high, seemed to skyrocket as everyone held their breaths, waiting for his response.

After so long, Ludwig opened his mouth to respond.

* * *

**So! First Chapter Cliffy! Feedback? What will Germany say? What will Austria do? Who is this new North Italy?**

**Tell us! Just click the review button...**

**Next chapter will be by Misuki-luvs-Link :D**

**'Til next time, my minions!**


	2. Proverbs 15:1

**Muahaha! Misuki-luvs-Link has arrived! I have taken over! This chapter, at least.**

**My collaboration with Her Majesty Queen Cyanide will continue until you hear otherwise from either of us. Also my chapters will be posted on her account because it makes things a lot easier for the both of us and our readers (you all :3).**

_**Warning: Fem!Italy is NOT Daisy since we changed her and her name to our enjoyment. New countries will be added that go under OUR descriptions.**_

_**Disclaimer (Because you cannot live rightfully without one): We do not own Hetalia or it's characters, sadly. **_

**Now that _that_ is cleared up, let this chapter begin!**

* * *

...

_A gentle answer calms wrath, _

_But harsh words _

_Stir anger_

...

"I-I can't."

Germany's answer was followed by him retreating from the meeting room, pushing aside China, who was standing in the threshold of the entryway. Everyone followed him with their eyes, watching as he slammed the door behind him, listening to the slow, thunder-like footsteps fading away into the corridors. Austria remained dangerously still, his hands tightened in fists by his sides. Hungary, being the "observer" of the artistic man that she was, quickly grabbed his wrist and forced him to meet her emerald gaze.

"You must calm down, Austria! It will take a lot more than simply telling Germany to care for another, especially right after his best friend dies! You need to give him time!" He took her words into consideration before finally giving up on his idea of pursuit. The man sighed and relaxed his hands, allowing Hungary's eased hand to slip off his wrist.

"Fine, but only because he's much more stronger than I am, and he's probably halfway across the building by now." Austria smiled slyly in the direction of the double doors, making Hungary's heart melt and her face to burn. She turned away and walked to her seat, pulling it out and sitting down quietly.

France took this distraction as an opportunity to sneak away from the commotion and run down the corridor, searching for his comrades in the "war" of social gossip.

As if on cue, signal came sharply; the chirp of a chick rang out from the hallway and France followed the sound, occasionally glancing back to see if anyone was stalking him. Once he turned back around, however, he came face-to-face with none other than the pedophile himself.

Spain.

"Hey France~" He chimed, his usual energetic smile crept on his face while he raised his eyebrows. "We have much to discuss, don't we?" Spain, also known as Antonio, nodded his head slowly, his smile stuck on his face.

France simply closed his "charming" electric blue eyes and gave in innocent shrug. This is when the hidden Prussian decided to make his entrance, his plump, yet tiny, yellow feathered friend fluttering not too far behind.

"Ta-da!" The albino let out his signature chuckle before continuing. "I told you losers my awesome plan would work!"

"Didn't doubt you for a second, Prussia." Spain clapped his hands together and grinning again with false sincerity. France followed suit, bowing and tipping his imaginary hat towards the proud crimson-eyed man.

"Alright, so…" The Spaniard began, switching his dramatic stare from the voluptuous French man to the Prussian, who was jittery with excitement. He nodded towards France. "Hit me with your best shot."

The romancer simply stuck his tongue out at the Spanish nation in a flirty fashion. "I've found out who this _new_ Italy is going to be. It just so happens that we've known each other for quite some time..." France, more casually known as Francis, pondered about how he hadn't took it upon himself to lay her yet.

She had the face, the body…

What was wrong with him?!

Spain and Prussia turned to stare at one another, gave a knowing, venomous smirk, and looked at Francis, who got caught in his own thoughts before noticing the faces of the other members of their group. He danced his eyebrows, seductively, and his companions let out a small laugh.

* * *

Austria cleared his throat and gestured for the other nations to take their seats with a swipe of his hand. The countries walked awkwardly to their seats, quickly filling the wooden chairs and whispering to one another. Some even questioned the clearly frustrated man if he knew what he was doing and what was going to happen to Romano if he didn't get anyone to help him with the country of Italy.

"_I don't think Romano will be able to handle Italy by himself. He's already probably missing his brother…"_

"_Will Spain take over Italy now that he's vulnerable?"_

"_What about Germany? Why doesn't he man up and take charge of the girl that will is Italy's heir?"_

Hungary watched Austria as his temper was washed away once again by the unnecessary gossip. The dark haired man slammed his fist on the oak wood tabletop. All eyes were immediately on him. There was no point in going up to him to stop his time.

"CAN'T EVERYONE JUST-!" The loud banging of the door interrupted his scolding and joined everybody's eyes towards the heavy double doorway entrance. In came South Korea, his mouth wide in a cheery smile.

"AN-NIYONG-HA-SAY-YO! Sorry I'm late guys but I wa-" He was abruptly cut off by his Northern counterpart, who marched out of her seat and walked over to him, slapping the zesty man.

"No apologies!" She snapped, her Korean accent strong, and she yanked his lengthy sleeve to pull in into his respective chair. "You promised you wouldn't be late this time! As usual, you have lied!"

Another slap.

South Korea just complied with everything she said, shrinking into his seat, his face red and a hidden smile plastered on his face. Not just from the slaps.

An uneasy silence flooded the room, and Austria seemed to have lost faith in this group. He was sitting in his chair, a hand to his forehead and a worried Hungarian by his side, patting his hand that rested on the table lightly. He finally stood and gave North Korea an intimidating stare that none of the other nations could describe, and held her hazel stare for several moments, the ill feeling of hostility escalading. Hungary's worried look transferred from the Austrian to the Korean, who was holding his stare from across the table.

"Sit down," he threatened, his violent gaze dark.

"I don't take orders from someone who can't even keep a meeting together without drama ensuing."

Japan couldn't help himself. The tension was becoming too much for the Japanese man, otherwise known as Kiku, to stay still.

He raised himself from the chair in a panicked manner. He looked to both of the angered countries, a hand raised to each of them.

"Mister Austria," He turned from the stressed man towards a pissed off North Korea, "Korea-san. The both of you must calm down. All of this arguing is not good for the mourning phase of Ita-chan! We must remain tranquil before another war begins!" Again and again, the countries in their seats caught Kiku casting glances at North Korea. None knew whether it was out of bad blood or if it was simply their over-imagination taking over.

Austria dropped his intense look and replaced it with a more compassionate one. "You're right, Japan. Italy shouldn't have to hear this." He walked over to the window on the opposite side of the room, "They say when a person dies, his soul stays on Earth for three days." He snapped the window pane shut, emphasizing his point, and turned to the nations. "We must honor that vigil; meetings will continue in four days." And without another word, he left the conference room, followed by his usual companion, Hungary.

America watched the door close and stood up quickly as it clicked shut. He walked two seats away from his spot, that had been next to England, and sat next to Canada, who hadn't bothered to gossip or say anything at the time, as a matter of fact.

"What do you think you're doing, you git?" Arthur snapped, a shocked expression on his face.

"Somewhere where I won't see your face!" He huffed, crossing his arms like a five year-old. America turned his head in the opposite direction of the Englishman, who had an expression of disbelief. He didn't think that Alfred would act so immature in front of the other nations.

"Listen to me you little brat!"

"I won't!"

"What is going on with you today?"

"Nothing!"

Canada, who was caught in the middle of the bickering, sighed and wanted to say something, but he knew that he would be ignored. It was worth a try though.

"Hey, guys. Why don't yo-"

"Are you sure? Because it surely doesn't seem like nothing!"

"You're not my mom!"

Well, it was worth a try.

* * *

**That's where my part ends! Please give feedback on how I did and keep an eye out for the next chapter, which will be done by hers truly, Queen Cyanide! So long for now.**

******(stealing the Misuki's show... ) _Misuki and I are in desperate need of a BETA, so if any of you would be interested in helping us with this story, it would be much appreciated!_**


	3. Matthew 7:1-2

**Hello! 'Tis Queen Cyanide again!**

**Following up on the seductress Misuki-luvs-Link's lovely chapter, let's see where this goes!**

_**MISUKI AND I ARE IN DESPERATE NEED OF A BETA, SO IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN HELPING US, YOUR HELP WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!**_

_**WARNINGS:**_

**1.**** Human names and country names are used/ alternated with!**

**2.**** Rated T for language, innuendos, jokes, and (maybe) the intensity of the romance!**

**3.**** No Male on Male pairings!**

**4.**** Pairings include, but are **_**not**_**limited to: fem!North ItalyxGermany, BelarusxAmerica, BelarusxRussia (more one sided though), AmericaxTaiwan, AustriaxHungary, SpainxBelgium, SealandxLichtenstein, fem!North KoreaxSouth Korea (fem!North Korea was created by Misuki and I! Want to use her? Ask for permission!), RussiaxOC, CanadaxOC, JapanxOC**

**5.**** The fem!Italy**_** isn't**_** Daisy… We've changed her to our liking; her name as well. We will be adding new countries of our own.**

**6.**** Chapter titles are the names of the Bible scriptures put at the beginning of each chapter (they're related to what goes on in the chap!)**

**7.**** OOC-ness! (maybe?)**

**Alrighty! Here we go, then!**

**Disclaimer: Would we be writing FANfiction if we owned Hetalia?**

* * *

_..._

_Do not judge others, and you will not be judged. _

_For God will judge you as you judge others. _

_The standard you use in judging _

_Is the standard by which you will be judged._

_..._

Germany was storming back and forth before a river, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He had traveled pretty deep into the woods, slapping away branches and shouting incoherent curses at the birds that dared to squaw back and give him attitude.

He was in a very deep state of disbelief. His best, first friend couldn't have just died. Maybe the North Italy had run away to some far away land filled completely by females. Maybe he took some off time to visit with Seychelles.

But he definitely did not _die._

There was just no way.

The blue eyed man turned and slammed his fist into an oak tree, barely registering the flames of pain that slid up his arm and made rest near his shoulder. The physical pain did nothing to him compared to the emotional roller coaster he was on.

Finally, Ludwig threw his head back and inhaled deeply to scream something, preferably curse words, to the surrounding nature. But a flash of a shimmery brownish-orange caught his attention.

His eyes instantly zeroed in on the flash and he saw someone bathing in the river. He couldn't tell if it was a female or male; the person was completely submerged, save the crown of his or her head.

Clenching his teeth, Ludwig made his way over cautiously, feeling a shameful blush creep up his neck.

It was wrong to be watching someone bathe.

It was just so totally _wrong._

Especially after learning of Feliciano's 'disappearance.'

But he couldn't help it. After all, curiosity killed the cat. And satisfaction promptly brought the cat back, right? In addition, he was using this as an excuse to ignore the situation with Feliciano; it never killed anyone to busy themselves in a way to blow off reality. So, he patiently waited behind a large tree for, what he assumed was, a country to finish washing away all the 'dirt' they'd acquired over the day off themselves.

The head burst out of water, with a satisfied _girly_ sigh. Turning her face slightly sideways, Germany found himself glued to the spot in a different kind of shock then the one he'd felt a while ago subsequent to the 'false' news about Feliciano.

Her nose was regal and aristocratic. Her ivory fingers skimmed across the water's top and eventually down her hair in a slow, circular (and in a tad sensual) pattern. Her lips were a stark scarlet, parted slightly in thought. Her hair was floating around her, covering everything that was _supposed_ to be covered.

He couldn't quite see her eyes, however. Her eyelids were shut, lashes lying on her cheeks as she giggled softly.

_Who the hell is that?_ He wondered, rubbing a hand back and forth across his neck, biting the inside of his cheek harshly to clear his head of any unwanted thoughts related to how attractive his body found her to be.

Which was zero. He felt _no_ want to throw her on a bed and ravish-

_I. Am. Not. France. I need to stop thinking like that!_

She stood, and her hair fell like a chocolate waterfall to creamy-colored knees, once again covering anything that shouldn't be showing. She reached behind herself and began to get dressed.

_Who the hell is that?_

Finally clothed, she elegantly settled down onto the river bank, dipping her feet in. A few seconds later, she lifted the pair out of the water, pointing one to the sky. When standing again, she began to wring her long hair, tranquil expression gracing her flawless face.

_Who. The. Hell. Is. That?_

He unconsciously stepped forward, snapping a twig in half underneath his own heavy duty boot. He froze like a deer caught in a car's headlights, very much like the female less than fifteen feet away from him did.

"A-anyone there?" she stuttered out, looking in all the places except where Ludwig was. "Did you see anything?"

He held his breath, hoping she wouldn't push the subject further and just _leave._ Walk out of his life.

_Forever._

Because her had no desire to get to know her.

Absolutely _none._

"Hello?"

Germany, being the country he was, decided to be a man and own up to his 'spying'. "_Guten Tag_. What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking _you _that question. Were you not the one that encroached on my time here? I believe I was present in this area before your arrival. _Si_?" She placed dainty hands on her hips, head going akimbo.

"Yaaaaah," he drawled distractedly, eyes slowly wandering and taking in her image yet again. He roughly shook his head to halt his male thought processing before it went to places he _really_ didn't want it to go.

_I. Am. Not. France, damnit!_ _Go away you psycho inappropriate thoughts!_

After loudly clearing his throat, he met her eyes and his voice caught. She had the most beautiful set of amber eyes he'd ever seen. They were even warmer and brighter than Feliciano's, which he'd thought impossible.

_Wait. Feliciano... Brown... A New Italy..._

"_Hola_," she said, holding her hand out for shaking.

He began to pull back from her, eyes wildly flicking back and forth between her eyes and the outstretched hand. "_Nein._ No way," he choked out.

"What?" she asked, staying in place. Her confused, innocent expression wavered and she gave him a weak smile. "Oh. I take it you know who I am…Germany?"

"You… You stay away from me," he declared, turning around and stalking off. His world was crumbling.

"Nice meeting you!" she sarcastically called after him, waving her arms in a goodbye.

He continued walking off with a new torrent of emotions crashing on him. He found himself constantly peeking back towards the new _female _North Italy, silhouetted by the suns dying rays. She wasn't even looking his way.

So it was true, then? Indeed, it seemed so. His North Italy, Italia Veneziano, Feliciano Vargas, was dead. Deader than dead. Absolutely gone.

_It's better this way._

_Feliciano, I'm so sorry. _

_So, so terribly sorry._

_But I can't do it._

_I can't do this._

* * *

Belarus was staring intently at her big brother, trying to summon one of her creepy smiles. But every time she felt herself on the cusp of a grin aimed at the tall Russia, she found herself sneaking glances toward a certain American, who was _still_ arguing with a confused England.

"Stop talking back to me you bloody bigot!"

"If anyone in this room is a bigot, it would be you, you ugly bushy-brows!"

"No it wouldn't! It would be _you, _ungrateful git!"

"You're so stupid you can't even make up your own come-backs!"

"Why, you little-"

Belarus, who'd already been walking towards the door at that time, conveniently passing by the bickering ex-siblings, 'accidently' hit Arthur's head with her elbow. At his outraged cry, she felt a smile light up her face.

"Oh, dear," she said, voice dripping of false sugary innocence. "Did I bump your head?"

"You. Bloody. Fuc-"

She bopped his head again with her hand, and gasped, the same hand flying to cover her mouth scandalously. "Oh, my! It seems my hand slipped, Arthur." She tilted her head to the left, still the perfect picture of blamelessness. "Please, forgive me."

"Yeah!" Alfred cried, making it sound like 'yeahahaha.' "That's _my _Belarus." He stood, offering her a high-five.

She looked up at him, face flooding with heat at how close they were, yet again. If she lowered her head, her nose would be brushing against his shirt, technically and indirectly touching his broad, muscular chest.

And he'd said _my_. He had just said that she belonged to him!

Frantically trying to calm her inner fan-girl, she slapped her hand against his, smile extending. She planned to punch his face after that, but America was too fast at distracting her and kept talking a thousand miles per second.

"That's a great job worthy of my heroic recognition!" he praised, hugging her tightly. Before she even had time to respond to that, he said, "Taiwan!" and let Belarus go, bounding over to the oriental woman.

But her hand was already fisted and had already been ready to sock his gut, at the very least…

_Damn._ She loosened up her hand, letting it hang limply at her side.

Canada, or Matthew or Canadia or _whatever_, watched Natalia's expression go from blissful to confused to absolutely enraged. He shuddered at the thought of being on the receiving end of her ever growing anger.

Being invisible could be beneficial sometimes.

She took a few calming breaths, and he stared at her in interest as she mouthed the numbers one to eleven. Then she paused, fists clenching yet again. Uttering the chilling promise under her breath, she said, "I will kill Mei Xiao. I seriously will."

Then, expertly wiping the terrifying promises of death to Taiwan off her face, she called, "Brother!" and bounded off after a desperate-looking Russia, who was trying to secretly, silently, stealthily run away from his obsessive sister.

Canada turned to observe America's reaction to this. He seemed to be following Natalia's movements, for his eyes darted between Taiwan, Belarus, and Russia. Alfred's expression darkened almost imperceptibly, eyes turning a weird stormy blue that Matthew had never seen before.

He began to talk significantly louder to Taiwan, upping his flirting levels to ridiculously cheesy extremes.

Canada gulped.

He was probably _not _supposed to see any of that.

And if word ever got out he _did…_

Well, let's just say he had no doubt that there would be hell to pay.

From _both_ countries.

* * *

On the opposite side of the room China, or Yao Wang, was laughing at the two Koreas.

"Im Yong Soo! You must be more punctual!"

North Korea was pacing before her southern… lover? Could you call their relationship that?

"B-But I was so sleepy."

"I told you, no excuses!" She made her point clearer and more stern by delivering a painful sounding slap to his cheek. She ignored the dumb smile that must've been because of the abuse she was giving him.

"It's not an excuse if it's the truth, right?" he whined, tugging her sleeve childishly.

"Regardless! And you didn't even bother to fix your hair, did you?"

"N-no. But that's because you are the only one that can do my hair the way I like it," South Korea griped, hand sliding down to pull on North Korea's own hand, now. As she looked down at him, her expression began to soften, surprising Yao.

She kissed his cheek quickly, both their eyes slightly darkening with a weird sort of hunger China knew wasn't from their stomachs. "Then let's go fix it," she sighed, trying not to smile. Together, with her barking at him to stand straight, lest he gets severe Scoliosis, they left.

"To go make out in the bathroom," China sagely told Japan, who was watching the pair with a very torn expression. When he didn't respond, Yao went on. "What? Does that term make you uncomfortable?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kiku asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Oh, little brother! You never listen to me." The old country turned away, sulked in anger.

Japan shook his head, giving a deep sigh. "I'm sorry. Really-"

"Excuse me, Japan?" Liechtenstein asked, tugging on his jacket. "Can I ask you something?"

Kiku was surprised; usually, the small Lili wouldn't talk to him and stay glued to her brother's side. But he wasn't about to be rude and deny her. "_Hai_," he said slowly, wondering just what question she'd felt the need to ask.

"Mm… Well, what is…? Ah, I forgot the word, please wait!" She shook her head, trying to find the correct word to complete her sentence. She raised her index finger with recollection lighting her face after a brief pause.

"I remember now! What is homsexal? Because Sweden said he was one of those, and when I asked Brother, he said to ask _you_ because you were the creator of homsexality." She gave him a sweet, naïve smile.

"I-I… I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" he asked, flustered and flailing his arms around.

China laughed loudly, slapping the stiff Kiku's back. "That wasn't a nice way to respond! Aren't you going to answer her question?"

Lili was blinking up at the two men, wondering what was so funny. Were they making fun of her? The desire to know made her ask that as well.

"Not at all," Yao Wang said, backing away with his hands hidden in his traditional Chinese shirt. "Answer the question, Japan. I can't tell her because I have a place to- Taiwan! America!"

And there went China, bounding off to stir up some more trouble.

"Well… It means something very interesting," he began, already feeling beads of sweat form on his forehead and the back of his neck.

"Right."

"And you pronounce it homo – sex - ual. Not homsexal."

"Mhm. Okay," she responded nodding her head, urging him on. "But what does it _mean_?"

"I-" He cleared his throat, turning redder by the second. "It means when someone likes someone else-"

"That's all it means?"

He shook his head no. "Simply put: it's when you sexually prefer someone of the same gender."

He watched her face cloud over with a look of confusion. "I'm not sure I understand what you're saying."

He gulped and said quickly, "When a girl likes a girl and a boy likes a boy."

"Oh. _Oh_," Lili mumbled, eyes wide with the scary knowledge. "So Sweden is…"

"Homosexual. Gay!" said the devil himself, Sweden, in monotone, as he strolled passed the duo, random indeed. However, he did seem to be watching a certain Finland with a great intensity.

Lili looked up at Kiku, shuddering. "Thank you for telling me. I appreciate you for letting me know the truth." She gave him a wide grin and his shoulder a gentle pat. She turned on her heel and ran off to find her brother, who was threatening to shoot Denmark for something or other about crossing into Switzerland's territory.

Japan swiped a hand across his brow, exhaling and trying to relax his muscles.

If that conversation hadn't been the perfect definition of _awkward_, he didn't know what was.

* * *

"Glory, where are you?" Austria called, walking around the house the countries used for their world meetings. When he didn't get a response, he tried again. "Are you around, Glory?"

"Over here, Austria!" she finally replied, jumping up and down to his left.

She was by one of the many rivers on the property, watching the countries milling around and conversing with one another through one of the floor to ceiling windows.

"What do you think?" He ran a hand through his hair, making it messier than it usually was. "Especially of the people inside."

"Currently, I'm wondering why they aren't acting all that sad about Feliciano's death. I'd only _truly_ gotten to know him for maybe two months and I'm still very unhappy and greatly depressed by his untimely passing."

"Many of them didn't know Veneziano like you knew him. Like you and … Ludwig," he tried, nudging the female gently.

She pouted, glaring at her feet. "He hates me, Roderich! He seriously hates me! He realized who I was and instantly judged me, damnit! I didn't say anything rude; I haven't yet _done_ anything to deserve this type of treatment from him. Really, it's not like _I _was the one that killed Veneziano."

"Don't cry," he attempted to say soothingly.

Her light brown eyes snapped to his. "Does it _look_ like I'm crying to you? Really, Germany's opinion of me isn't going to make or break my little heart. But Feliciano asked me to take care of the stupid guy; how can I do that when he can't stand to even _glance_ at me? Ugh, did Feliciano know how difficult a task he has given me?" she ranted as she began to pace before Austria.

"Calm down. He told you it was going to be difficult, didn't he? I mean, I would know. I-"

She flipped up her hand to his face, shoving his cheek. "Enough! Enough, enough, enough. I'm sorry I complained, okay?" She gave an annoyed sigh, blowing at a stray hair that had landed smack dab in the middle of her face. "Anyways. What is going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?" Austria asked, words coming out slurred because of her hand.

"At the next meeting. What's going to happen?" She blinked up at him, biting her lip nervously. "And when is it going to take place, anyways? Oh, and! Am I supposed to go?"

"Slow down with your interrogation. And move your hand!" She instantly snatched her hand away and cradled it to her chest, muttering something about lazy-ass man cooties.

"I am _not _lazy. Ahem. Moving _on._ The meeting is going to resume in four days. I don't know if they want you there, though. Common sense would suggest that it's near imperative you attend, but many countries here… Well, I don't believe we have enough common sense like we're supposed to."

"I won't go if Germany is going. Humph." She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at no one in particular, although Austria supposed it was aimed at a certain Ludwig.

"You're going to have to be the better ma- _woman_. Give him a break; he hasn't even given the time to digest the news of his best friend's death. It hasn't even been an hour since he found out!"

"Fine. Fine, fine, fine, fine, _fine! _Forget I said anything._ I_ will be the better person. _I _will be the adult. _I _will not give up. And _I will_ follow Feliciano's bidding. Unlike _some _countries I know…"

"You don't even know him!" Roderich chuckled and shook his head at the female before him. "Now, come along. I believe it's time you become more acquainted with Elizabeta. You are going to be staying with us, right?"

"Do you mean I'm going to get to meet Hungary? That's awesome, and it'll be great, won't it? You're always talking about her, so I think it's about time she and I get to know each other," Glory told him in one breath.

She spun around once, laughing joyfully. "If I get to meet her now, it's going to _totally _make up for the Germany thing. Just saying."

"Then just quit talking and let's go." Austria sighed at her eagerness.

Just like a child.

"Really, what am I going to do with you?" he wondered aloud, starting the long walk to his house.

"More like what're you _supposed _to do with me," she called after him, hurrying to catch up with his long stride.

"So, what're we eating? I hope it's pizza. Because if it's not, then I don't want to go. Oh! What do you think the other countries' reactions to me will be? Do you think they'll like me? Well, I know for sure that France does. I know that only because I've already met him. But what about-"

Roderich successfully tuned out her babbling.

It was going to be a _long_ walk.

* * *

**Aaaaand, there you have it! I really hoped you guys like the chapter! Feedback? Please, review! If you don't like it, or are confused, or **_**anything,**_** just tell us!**

**We decided to release chapters every other Saturday (unless the chapters are ready the Saturday before that...) Either way, expect chapters on Saturdays :D**

**Next chapter goes to Seductress Misuki-luvs-Link!**

'**Til chapter 4 (technically 5), my minions!**


	4. Jeremiah 17:9

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter to share! How will I be able to top of the wonderful chapter shown to you all by the Queen? (O.o)**

**As you probably can already tell, me and my co-author, Her Highness Queen Cyanide, have _very _different writing styles…at least, that's what I believe. Since we are good friends and are so kind to each other when it comes to sharing stories/chapters, we have realized that it would be best to get a third opinion.**

_**That being said, if you are a BETA reader or know one, please PM one of us. **_

**Anyway, she has all the _warnings_ on her chapters and you don't need me to repeat them unless, for some odd reason, you only read the even numbered chapters.**

**(/ T.T)/ (…_The hell am I thinking?_)**

_**Disclaimer (Because you cannot live rightfully without one): We do not own Hetalia or it's characters, sadly.**_

* * *

_..._

_The heart is deceitful above all things,_

_and desperately sick; who can understand it?_

_..._

Taiwan and America were walking outside, following the stone trail that led into Japan's garden. It had been around two hours since news of Italy's death, and the two nations were in deep conversation about it.

"Jeez, I can't believe that he would just… vanish like that." The American said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. But he wasn't fooling her.

"… You really surprise me, you know. I truly believe that Italy wasn't able to just disappear! Especially since he had Germany to care for him." She said, bringing a sleeve-covered hand to her lips.

"You're right, I guess. But still, he flew out of a kubelwagen once! Who knows what else he may have been capable of!"

Before Taiwan could reply, China bounded up and between the two countries, draping an arm on America's shoulder in a playful fashion. He had a great smile on his face; one that annoyed Alfred and gave him the want to punch the guy in the crotch.

"Ni-hao!" Yao greeted. "What are you guys doing in such a soothing place like Japan's garden, aru? He's been keeping it awful tidy lately, so it'd probably be best if you two leave now." He nudged Mei's shoulder, "We all know how messy and annoying America can get. Here." He continued rambling, taking a hold of Taiwan's hand and removing his arm from Alfred's shoulder. "I'll take Taiwan home, and you go and do whatever you Americans do, aru."

"How about you don't?" America retorted, pushing the Chinese man away from Mei. "You know, ever since I began to hang out with Taiwan more you have been barging in on _our_ time. I'm beginning to think you're jealous."

China's eyes widened at this. "Nonsense! How could you think that? It's more of protecting thing. I don't trust you with her."

"China …" Taiwan began, about to reach over before she cringed by the yell that erupted from Alfred, his blue eyes burning with rage.

"Don't trust me?! Why not? Am I not good enough? Why do you have to judge me when you should look at yourself in the mirror for a change? Have you noticed how old you are, by the way? Not too attractive, if I might add."

"Ameri-" Yao was about to respond, but it was too late. There was no stopping the American now.

"You're not my mom or dad to be constantly intruding in my life o-or telling who I am or am not good enough for! Heck, you aren't even England!"

With his talk finished, Alfred delivered a swift punch to China's face; Mei let out a cry of fear and ran off into the building to search for help.

"Alfred! Please calm down! I'll leave you and Taiwan alone! Is that what you want?" China said in a panicked manner, bringing his sleeve to his bleeding nose. But America wasn't having any of it. He lifted China off the floor and pushed him against one of the light poles.

"You brought this upon yourself, China. _You know how Americans get when they're angry, right?"_

By this time, Mei was already charging back to the scene with North Korea and Japan following close behind. The strict Eastern nation charged ahead of the two and pushed America away from China.

"What is going on here?!" She demanded, meeting the American's cold eyes with her hazel glare.

"Why don't you ask him?! I'm sure he'll tell you _everything_ that's going on." Alfred said sarcastically and marched away from the Asian nations.

"What did you do to him, China?" North Korea growled, threatening to resume what America began. "You know how long it takes for that guy to calm down? We could all pay the price for your stupidity!"

Japan walked up from behind a placed a hand on the angry Korean's shoulder. "I'm sure this will calm soon and America-san will return to his normal, cheery self. You must be patient with China-san."

"Even though I practically deserved it," Yao mumbled, getting himself up with the aid of Taiwan. "I screwed up, aru. I apologize, Mei. Do forgive me."

"Don't worry, China." She replied, a small smile on her face. "I'll fix things with America. Now let's go get you cleaned up."

* * *

Germany paced quickly in his office room. A million things buzzed in his mind and nothing was distracting enough to keep him on track.

_Why did Italy do this to me? Why her? Why can't I just leave this world, too? Why did they have to take him? Why is this my punishment? _

He felt more vulnerable than he's ever felt before. It was as if someone had just shot him and now he was on the floor, death waiting for its next victim to crash.

Ludwig sighed and sat at his work desk, disturbed at the silence in the room. He half waited for Italy to barge in, announcing that everything was fine and that he wasn't dead. Then he would complain about how dull the German's workplace was, and how there wasn't enough pasta in his kitchen cabinets at home. He sadly smiled at the remembrance of the Italian's voice, always filled with cheer and chirpiness. How he would kill to at least say good-bye personally.

"Germany! Are you in there?" He heard Austria's voice from the other side of the door and winced, forgetting that he was in reality now. The called man cleared his throat and walked up to the threshold, opening the door to meet the Austrian.

"Ah. Germany, I…" He couldn't find the words to say, so he beckoned the German to follow him into the main room. Once there, he sat on the chair of his grand piano and gave Ludwig one last look before bringing his fingers to the keys.

From the piano came a sorrowful lament, each note dark and mournful. The melody was one that one would play at a funeral, the vibe causing Germany to believe that, at any second, crows would begin to circle the pianist.

Ludwig thought about saying something, like how he didn't need comforting or how this wasn't going to help at all, for a second, but realized how touchy the guy could get when you interrupted his music-playing. Instead, he just sat back and listened, taking in every note while recalling the times of the Axis Powers, when Japan, Italy, and himself were stranded on an island and when the Allies attacked, but failed when Feliciano's grandfather appeared with some random song.

The last chord was hit and Austria stared at Germany, waiting for the man to say something. When nothing came, he decided to finally speak.

"I just wanted to let you know how much I grief over Italy and how much I miss him, as I suppose you do, too." He stood from the stool and patted the blonde on the back before walking away, leaving Ludwig alone with the instrument.

Germany left the scene, as well, walking in the opposite direction and into the lounge room. He stopped at the archway, however, because he heard voices of women from the other side. He peeked inside and his eyes immediately widened.

_Her._

It was the female he had encountered at the river. He recognized her due to the rich brown hair and cheery chestnut orbs. She was sitting with Hungary, and the two were enjoying a pizza that smelled delicious.

He was about to turn away and leave until he heard the familiar voice of the girl.

"You, again?" She remarked, getting herself up from the chair and walking over to Germany, who was frozen to his spot. "Isn't this the second time today I find you watching me?" She tilted her head a bit in slight annoyance.

"Ja…apologies for intruding that last time. And then running away." He lowered his head and bit his lip.

_Damn! I just want to leave already!_

"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself, seeing how I already know you, Germany. Or should I say Ludwig Beilshmidt?"

"Don't say my name," He warned slowly.

"Ahem," She continued, "I'm Gloria~ But do call me Glory." _If you ever man up enough to talk to me, _she added in her mind.

Germany didn't respond; he simply turned around and walked away, leaving the Italian to her pizza.

_Glory. _

_The name of the girl _I'm_ supposed to look after. The word itself is similar to beauty and brilliance. _

_Glory._

* * *

America sat alone outside the conference building, his arms wrapped around his brought up knees. He felt lame, torn, and did he already mention, lame? After the conflict he had with China, Alfred felt blue. He wanted to eat, but he was too lazy and down in the dumps to walk to a nearby fast food restaurant. Surprising, huh?

"Mind if I sit with you?" He looked up at the voice and found himself staring at Belarus. She was holding a bag of McDonalds and a large cup in the other.

"Is…that for me?" He asked innocently, a small child-like pout on his face.

"If I get to sit with you."

"Okay!"

Natalia settled next to Alfred, handing him the package of processed meat in a bun. She never understood how one human could withstand such horrible cuisine.

_Well, he was raised by England._

"Belarus, how'd you know I was out here?" Alfred said, his mouth half-full.

"Coincidence," She lied. The Russian had been following the other since he left with Taiwan. She witnessed the fight and the running away.

"Cool. Then, this was for you?"

"Sorta."

"You know, you're pretty cool, Belarus." She nodded and tried to hide the blush that was forming on her face by looking at her feet. "Any guy would be lucky to have you. Like Lithuania! I heard he had the hots for you."

"Whatever," She replied, staring at America eat. He did so without any grace or manners, and once a bit of sauce landed on a straight, ashen strand of her hair. She bit back the urge to punch Alfred in the gut.

"So, how are things going between you and Russia?" He mentioned in a dull tone, meeting her stare for a response.

"Fine. Things have never been better. In fact, I'm sure his missing me right now, so if you'll excuse me." She got up and fixed her dress and hair. "I'll be leaving."

America wanted to reach out and make her stay or to say thanks, but he just couldn't find the will to. He watched in awe as Natalia gracefully walked away. He felt a pang of guilt, not because he felt sorry that she had to face that jerkhead Russia, but because it was _his _fault that she left. He basically opened the conversation for her departure.

_Why do I feel like this about someone like her? I should actually go and look for Taiwan now that my energy has been replenished, thanks to this burger. _

Alfred stuffed the last couple of bites into his mouth and took a sip from the cold drink. He walked into the building again, in search of his little Asian country.

* * *

**I think I made this chapter depressing D: I know I'm sad now.**

**_Thank you for reading everyone! Remember to rate, review, and follow this wonderful tale! _:D**

_**Again, Queen Cyanide and I are in desperate need of a BETA reader, so please, if you are or know one, send either one of us a PM. **_

**'Till Her Majesty's chapter! Thanks again!**

**P.S.**

**Queen Cyanide: (stealing the spotlight...) Sorry this is a day late! I didn't have internet yesterday to post Dx Please, forgive me! See you next chapter, my minions!**


	5. Matthew 6:34

**'Ello, lovely minions! 'Tis Queen Cyanide!**

**Oh, Misuki, how can I ever compare to your chapter? Well…**

**A GIANT THANKS GOES OUT TO:**

**Chibitalia North Italy113**

**nikob123**

**AnimeApprentice**

**Arlecchina-Rosa**

**rhetorically yours**

**PSYCHOFAN**

**ToxicGuns**

**_MISUKI AND I ARE IN DESPERATE, UBER SERIOUS NEED OF A _BETA,_ SO IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN HELPING US, YOUR HELP WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!_**

**_WARNINGS:_**

**1.****Human names and country names are used/ alternated with!**

**2.****Rated T for language, innuendos, jokes, and (maybe) the intensity of the romance!**

**3.****No Male on Male pairings!**

**4.****Pairings include, but are****_not_****limited to: fem!North ItalyxGermany, BelarusxAmerica, BelarusxRussia (more one sided though), AmericaxTaiwan, AustriaxHungary, minor SpainxBelgium, SealandxLichtenstein, fem!North KoreaxSouth Korea (fem!North Korea was created by Misuki and I! Want to use her? Ask for permission!), RussiaxOC, CanadaxOC, JapanxOC**

**5.****The fem!Italy****_isn't_****Daisy… We've changed her to our liking; her name as well. We will be adding new countries of our own.**

**6.****Chapter titles are the names of the Bible scriptures put at the beginning of each chapter (they're related to what goes on in the chap!)**

**7.****OOC-ness! (maybe?)**

**Disclaimer: If Hetalia was ours, the series would be filled with much more romance; obviously, we don't own it!**

* * *

_…_

_Therefore do not worry about tomorrow, _

_for tomorrow will worry about itself. _

_Each day has enough trouble of its own._

_…_

"Can you believe he just walked away?" Glory cried while slamming her fist into the wooden table.

Hungary sagely nodded, knowing better than to say anything. When the new Italy was raging, it was best to keep quiet and not add fuel to the fire.

"_He just walked away! _Like, 'oh-I' -and-Mighty-look-at-me-be-a-badass-and-just-_stroll-off_.' Who the hell even does that?"

"Glory, take a breath. Have some more pizza, yes?" Elizaveta soothed. She gently patted the brunette's head, smiling slightly.

She wasn't having any of that 'calm down-ness.' The German had really poked at her buttons. "But, Hungary," she whined, taking a big chomp out of the slice. "You _saw _the way he acted. How am I supposed to not punch his face next time I see him?"

"Because you should understand he is simply going through the grieving process. That could take years and years. I'm sure had you two met under different circumstances, everything would have changed."

Glory glanced at the serene woman, wondering how she managed to stay so tranquil. "Doesn't matter. We met under _these _circumstances." She stood and began to pace in an agitated manner, only pausing to eat her designated slices. "I can't believe the _audacity –"_

"_Gloria!"_

The two female countries whipped around, searching for the owner of the masculine voice. The said country visibly winced as her eyes landed on a blondie bounding his way over. He stopped before the females, his companions flanking his two sides.

"Francis…" she hesitantly returned, looking at Hungary for help. France tended to be overly clingy to the Italian. "Who are your friends?"

"What do you mean?" he asked stupidly, blue eyes wide with fake innocence.

"The albino and the one with tomato stains on his shirt." Again, Glory shot Elizaveta a pleading look, which the Hungarian shrugged at, as if to say _you're on your own. Sorry._

"How did you know it was tomato?" the brunette asked, green eyes narrowing slightly.

"You are _Spagna, _then? If there is France and Spain… Ah, so you must be Prussia." Glory turned to the white haired country with a nod. She took a step back, taking in the sight of the three male countries. "You guys must be the Bad Touch Trio, if I remember the teachers correctly," Glory drawled, settling by Hungary's side. "What do you want?"

The Frenchman gave his signature laugh as his companions shifted awkwardly, saying something to one another in a low tone. "I simply wanted to introduce one of my favorite countries to the boys. Is that a crime, _ma chérie?"_

"When you are involved, Francis, I can confidently say that it will eventually turn into something more." She sighed, grabbing another slice of pizza. "Anyways, I'm Gloria, please call me Glory. I'm not in the mood to socialize, so-" Here, with her free hand, she took Hungary by her bicep and began tugging her away from the men. Tossing over her shoulder, "It was nice meeting you. Until the world meeting when I will be formally introduced as the new Italy. _Ciao, _then," she left, not once glancing back.

Prussia and Spain glared at the perverted country. "You said she wouldn't-"

"Did you not see the little spat she had with Germany? Obviously, she would be beside herself and snap. Had it been any of us, I'm sure we'd have reacted the same, if not in a greater, more dramatic way. At least we were able to get the formalities out of the way." France brushed some lint of the front of his shirt, smug smirk settling into place.

"Well, she obviously didn't know what level of awesomeness she's missing when she left without a second thought," Gilbert proclaimed, crossing his arms.

"… I liked how frank she was with us," Antonio muttered, crossing his arms as well. "It is always an attractive feat when a woman is assertive, don't you think?"

"Maybe," the Prussian answered hesitantly.

"No matter, no matter. For now, she is ours to mess with, I would say." Francis gave his signature laugh. "And, it would seem, she's an easy target. She only has Austria and Hungary looking out for her, at the moment."

"That's right! West _did _refuse to help her at the meeting. That works greatly in our favor! Awesome, awesome, awesome! The things we can do… All the other losers can suck it! It's time for the awesome me to –"

"Yeah, yeah. Stop your rambling. So, Francis?" Spain asked.

"_Oui. _We play our game of cat and mouse until another country gets involved. So we can start like this…"

* * *

Glory was biting the inside of her cheek, the feeling in her gut making her uncomfortable. "They're up to something, Elizaveta! I can _feel _it. And it's not good."

"With Prussia involved, I can agree. Ah! I forgot that Austria asked to see you after we finished eating," Hungary said, steering the other country to the left.

"I wonder what he wants… We just saw him a few hours ago."

"I have a feeling I know. However, I don't think he would appreciate me telling you."

"And why not?" the Italian indignantly inquired.

When it was obvious Hungary wasn't going to respond, Glory nudged her and said, "I get it. Because you take most of his duties away, he wants to be spared at least giving me information."

"How did you-"

"We shouldn't keep him waiting, then. You know how noble's are, after all," she flippantly stated, cutting the other country off.

"Just what are you hiding under that thick head of hair there, Gloria Vargas?"

She simply gave an enigmatic smile, bowing her head slightly.

* * *

"-And please no vulgarity. I know you have a distinct love for certain… _inappropriate _words, but I must ask you refrain from using them until the other countries get to know you better. Oh, don't forget to greet them as how you greet in their own country. Bow to Japan, China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, the Koreas, and etcetera. Greet America with a fist bump. Now, to Spain-"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, _blah_. Roderich, this is so _boooooring_. As if Feliciano and Gra- As if Feliciano hadn't drilled all this into me," Glory said, eyes darting to Hungary when she'd stopped whatever her original sentence was going to be.

Austria shot her a warning look before clearing his throat and crossing his arms. "I just wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten. I know how much you don't want to seem like a fool."

"What? I do _not,_ you little lazy ass!"

"Italy, why don't you accompany me to the piano room? I have a song I'd like to play for you."

"I- Okay," she relented, waving a hand to Elizaveta.

Austria led her away to his precious room. He sat on the piano bench, patting the space beside him. "I would like to play a song to appropriately express my feelings that I find myself unable to say."

So he began to play a melody, soft and sweet. It was filled with heartache, longing, redemption. Slowly, she felt her walls melt away; she had practically no choice but to lean against the male country.

Still letting his fingers fly across the keys, he whispered, "This way, anyone who passes by can't hear us talking. Now, tell me what's wrong with you. You know how much I dislike it when you shut me out like this."

"I don't even know how you figured out…" she trailed off, not sure how to finish her statement.

"I've known you a while now, haven't I? Besides, I was able to easily gauge Feliciano's moods, as well. You two are more alike than we both ever though."

"Oh, shut up," she mumbled, blushing.

"So won't you tell me what's going on?" he prodded.

"I- Promise to keep playing?"

"I promise."

"Alright," she sighed, caving in. She lowered herself beside him, eyes anxiously flitting around the room. "Are you sure no one will be able to hear us?"

He gave her a pointed look, keys rapidly striking in a staccato rhythm. She slightly cringed before her ears got used to the change of volume.

"Sorry, _sorry! _I believe in your sneaky skills now, happy?"

"Would you stop stalling already?"

"… Mm," she whined, using her hands to cover her overheated face. "It's so _embarrassing,_ though! You don't even-"

"I had to be rescued by Hungary. Nothing is more humiliating than that. So spit it out!"

"But it's not like I could just _say _it, you catching my drift?"

"It's Ludwig, isn't it?"

"… Shut your face before I shut it with my fist!"

Glory kept shifting, uncomfortably. Her hands were shaking slightly when she gripped Austria's bicep, eyes wide in warning. "If you tell anyone else about this, I will find a way to make your life a living hell. That also mean getting Prussia involved, do you understand?"

"I'm so scared," he said sarcastically, shaking his head. "Judging by your reaction, it is Germany, then?"

"I'm very nervous. I don't want to see him again because I don't know how I'll react. And will the other countries accept me? What if they treat me like a leper? What if Romano hates my guts and declares war on me? And what if you guys decide that I'm not needed and Romano can rule Italy by himself? What if I dissolve because of that? What-"

"You need to stop," Austria said softly. He lifted his hands away from the piano and placed them on her shoulders. "You are only going to drive yourself crazy like this! This isn't like you; was Germany's reaction bad enough to make your self- esteem and confidence slam down into the 'unhealthily dangerous' level?"

"I just don't want Romano to hate me like the German does," she mumbled, looking down at the floor. "I couldn't stand it if he did. As if one of Feliciano's most beloved comrades cursing me to the pits of hell as we talk isn't enough… Not Lovino, too! Anything but that."

The noble stared at the new country in this sort of shocked state, eyes wide. "I'm sorry to inform you of this after such a confession, but I have to go for a bit." He kept running a hand through his hair and told her to stay seated as he was leaving.

Someone cleared their throat. "I was going to be very rude to you, seeing that Feli isn't here anymore and you are, but after hearing that, especially the part about potato _bastardo_, I just want us to hug. Because not only are you a new _female _country dealing with the pressure of pleasing the others, but you also lost Feli like me."

She dared not turn around. She was utterly frozen to the spot.

It was _him._ The one who lost so much.

_Italia Romano_.

Her- dare she say it?

Her brother.

Glory began to hyperventilate, clenching and unclenching her fists. "H-Hi," she managed to choke out.

"_Ciao," _he responded. She noticed the brown of his uniform from the corner of her eye as he settled beside her.

Hesitantly, she looked up at him, gulping.

"Well, I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I'm _Italia Romano_, or Lovino Vargas. You are…?"

"Oh, um. I'm Gloria. But please call me Glory."

"Vargas."

"H-Huh?" she stuttered, not getting what he meant.

"_You _are Gloria 'Glory' _Vargas._ My sister," he explained with a slight smirk at her stupefied expression.

"So you are okay with me being here?"

"You aren't the reason Feli died, right?" He tugged her up into a standing position. She barely grazed his chin, even with her boots.

"No. I begged him to stay, but he didn't listen! I'm sorry I couldn't do more in trying to keep him here," she whispered, throwing her arms around Lovino without a second thought.

After an awkward pause, he responded, patting her back stiffly, obviously unused to giving hugs.

"Now that _that's _over, I'd like to just talk. Get to know you," the soon to be official Veneziana said when she pulled away.

"That sounds… Um… I grew up with Spain, the tomato bastard. The damn idiot was so mean to me, though! He'd do anything he could to ruin my life, starting with-"

When Austria walked back into the room, a few hours later, he stopped at the doorway, the ghost of a smile gracing his lips. The two Italians were still talking, as if they'd been old friends, finally reunited after centuries. And judging by the way words flew from their mouths, they wouldn't be stopping their chatter anytime soon.

* * *

"I might just kill you for this. No- Scratch that. I _am _going to kill you. Why did you choose a day so close to when you told people of his death?" Glory hissed at Roderich, shaking her fist in his face dangerously.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all in the past _hour. _It's almost time you're introduced. You have Hungary, France, Romano, and myself supporting you. Don't worry your little heart to death. You'll only get wrinkles out of that."

"You know what? Instead of me killing you, why don't you kill me? I think that that sounds better. That way, you're pegged as a bad guy, you lazy-assed musician!"

"I haven't done anything too lazy today for you to call me that!" Austria said, slightly offended. He knew better than to take her comments to heart, though. She was just overly self-conscious, nervous, in a tight spot… The list could go on, trying to directly describe the emotions rapidly passing and mixing through her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry," she muttered distractedly. She began to fidget without restraint, making it seem like she was having periodic spasms. "Where the hell is Lovi?"

"He- he lets you call him Lovi?" The nobleman's eyes went wide, jaw slack. She could practically hear it slam into the floor.

"Mm, well, yeah. Why wouldn't he?"

"You must be closer than we originally thought."

"Go check if he's in the meeting room," Glory urged, pushing him into the door.

"Don't-"

He crashed into somebody's lips. That country, as it turned out to be when Austria's eyes focused, was Hungary, whose expression mirrored his: utter confusion, astonishment, slightly pleased. He pulled back, furious, unrelenting blushes overtaking both their faces as they turned away from one another.

"Daaaaamn," the Italian female drawled, laughing slightly in disbelief. "And that's because I didn't even mean to do that! Oh, and you made Lovi come over here from all the commotion! Score!" She tugged on Romano's sleeve, eyes wide. She was very jittery, due to nerves.

At least, that was her excuse for her odd, hyperactive behavior.

"You'll be fine; what's the worst they could do?"

Before she could speak, a very flustered Austrian warned against her answering. "She'll never shut up. And I can't _believe _you did that! Look at poor Elizaveta-"

"You have some Hungary lip gloss on you, Roderich," she told him, wicked glint in her eye.

He spluttered incoherently, turning to the red Hungarian. She silently led him to his designated seat, sitting beside him. They refused to meet eyes.

"That's what happens when you're rude!" Glory stage whispered after the noble.

Romano sighed, earning his sister's undivided attention. "I'm assuming Roderich gave you a rundown how today's _supposed_ to go. It'll be a bit different because of the circumstances of your arrival, but you'll be alright. You go in, introduce yourself, don't cause any unnecessary drama, sit down, and listen. Simple. Now, I have to go in, but if anyone tells you anything, I'll kill them with my mustache!"

"Alright. Then one of you guys will call me out when you're ready?"

"Yes. Everyone is already inside-"

"Define _everyone,"_ she demanded angrily, thoughts turning to a specific Ludwig.

And no. Not Beethoven.

Beilshmidt.

Her brother laughed uneasily and scratched his neck. "Look at the conference room! I'm needed! It's about high and mighty time the meeting started, anyways."

And her last support 'pillar' was gone, leaving her alone in the long hallway, before an oak door with her thoughts going at a thousand miles per hour.

* * *

She had been meandering around the general area near the entryway for a good chunk of time, listening intently for her name. Surprisingly, Austria was running the meeting again, with a few annoyed comments from North Korea interjected here and there.

"Shut up, North Korea!" Roderich finally exploded. Before the brutally blunt nation could reply, he swiftly said, "And now introducing the new _Italia Veneziana_."

She gritted her teeth and slapped her palms onto the door, shoving it roughly against the wall. The first things her eyes landed on were a certain _German _country she hadn't wanted to see; an eon wouldn't have been long enough away from him. The second thing she saw was the only available seat was directly across from him.

Then she was able to take in all the faces staring at her, expressions varying drastically.

She inhaled deeply and stalked into the room, making a beeline for Ludwig. His eyes widened slightly, but he made no other indication that he acknowledged her presence. This made the Italian even more upset than she'd been. She raised her dainty hand, knowing that the fragile look was deceiving.

Her hand slammed down onto his soft cheek, actually managing to whip his head to the other side. "That's what you get for _everything_. Be glad it wasn't a punch because Feliciano asked me to not hurt you in any way. This is an exception."

She turned, meeting every country's stare head on, eye determined, steadfast, unafraid. "_Ciao._ I am Gloria Vargas, the representative for _Italia Veneziana_. Forgive my loud entrance."

Then all hell broke loose.

"_This is the new Italy?"_

"_What the hell? What just happened?"_

"_That was… Awesome! I've never seen Germany's face look like that!"_

"_She's got balls, that's for sure."_

"_What did Germany do this time?"_

"_So Feliciano really did fade?"_

Austria found himself slamming his fist into the table, much like he had at the previous meeting. Before he could raise his voice, however, Romano stepped in.

"All of you! _Chiudi il __culo__!_Is this anyway to behave before a new addition to the world? I don't think so!"

"Romano… What has gotten into you?" Spain asked, slightly awed. He'd never seen his tomato this thoroughly mad.

"She is my sister, damnit! Enough! Let Austria talk!" he roared on, banging his own hand against the table.

There was an awkward pause before Roderich cleared his throat. "Thank you, Lovino. Anyways. Are we to comply with Feliciano's last wish and put this woman as his rightful heir?" Truthfully, the amethyst eyed man was very anxious. This sort of thing had never happened before, so he wasn't really sure how to proceed.

After a few minutes of soft chatter from the countries, America cried out, "I want to keep her! She seems funny! And if she recognizes me as a _hero-"_

"I agree with America-san," Kiku said, nodding.

France, Prussia, Spain, Romano, Hungary, and Belgium followed in suit. Eventually, all hands were raised in Glory's favor except one.

That. Stupid. Damned. Germany.

"By unanimous decision, the countries of the world declare Gloria Vargas as the new _Italia Veneziana. _Welcome," he said, proudly beaming at the newest edition to the countries.

* * *

She plopped into her seat before the blue eyed German, exhausted from greeting all the countries one by one after being praised over and over again for officially being recognized as the new Italy.

He said softly, "Congratulations on becoming one of us." He blushed, turning away from the beautiful female.

"Thanks," she answered back, eyes softening as they landed on him. She was almost tempted to say sorry for hitting him. _Almost. _

"Welcome."

When Glory realized he wasn't going to say more, she gritted her teeth. It was plain as day to her that he was just being nice to not ruin his image even more before the other nations. She couldn't stand being in her current position of not knowing whether or not Ludwig would take care of her, and she wanted the meeting over as soon as possible. She was exhausted from all the intermingling. Perhaps she'd hurry things up a bit...?

"Roderich!" she suddenly called out, raising her hand. He nodded in her general direction, gesturing for her to speak with his hand as he picked up a paper.

"Will Ludwig be taking care of me?"

For the umpteenth time that day, the area fell into silence.

"I-I guess we will vote on it," Austria said. "All in favor of…?" All hands, but that same bastard of a German, were raised.

"Then that means that Glory is under your care, Ludwig. Now, you can't deny Feliciano's wish, can you?" the Austrian asked smugly.

Ludwig remained ever silent, glaring at his hands.

He was doomed.

He was _so_ doomed.

* * *

**Well, I like how this chapter turned out! I feel it is slightly messy though… What do you think?! Please review! Thank you, everybody again for all the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

**Next chapter goes to Misuki~**

**Btw, as a present to my lovely co-author, and to you guys, I wrote a two-shot called**_** Revolutions: The Past and the Present! **_**It took me from the end of January to March 19! It's a project I worked really hard on and I hope you like it!**

**Once again: ****_MISUKI AND I ARE IN DESPERATE, UBER SERIOUS NEED OF A _BETA,_ SO IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN HELPING US, YOUR HELP WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!_**

**That's it for now! **'**Til next chapter, my lovely minions!**

**P.S. Translations of foreign words are as follows:**

**Spagna- Italian for _Spain_**

_**ma chérie- French for **__**my darling**_

**ciao- Italian for _goodbye/hello._**

**Oui- French for _yes_**

**cuidi il culo- Italian for _shut your ass up_**


	6. Job 3:26

**Hello there, the Queen's minions! How did you enjoy the last chapter? Time to see what I can whip up from where she left you off! ^-^**

_**Again, me and Queen Cyanide are in very much need of a third opinion that is given to us by a BETA, which we, sadly, do not have. If you know someone or are a BETA, please PM the one of us. Thank you~ **_

**All of the warnings are found on Queen-Cyanide's chapters, so look at those.**

**Alrighty! Let's see where I can take this chapter~**

**Thank Yous for reviews and favorites and follows and everything else you guys do go out to:**

**Chibitalia North Italy113**

**hetalia64**

**missykim**

**AnimeApprentice**

**Arlecchina-Rosa**

**rhetorically yours**

**PSYCHOFAN**

**ToxicGuns**

* * *

…

_I have no peace, no quietness; _

_I have no rest, but only turmoil_

…

Tension and suffocation were tugging in Glory's personal space as she walked down the near-empty hallway, a very stressed Germany by her side, after her first meeting, which went surprisingly well, considering how most of the time was spent with "Congrats" or "Welcome." And she was feeling pretty annoyed afterwards, having a cold, blue, and German stare throwing darts at her the whole time. The two were nearing the exit before the Italian finally broke the silence.

"Where are we going?" She muttered, hands crossed and a flat stare plastered on her face.

"Home. Unless you intended on staying here." He retorted, his voice a similar tone to her expression. "Oh, and before you forget, there are rules that _will not _be broken, understood? For example…"

Glory just rolled her eyes in response, trying to keep her gaze locked on the door as Ludwig began to ramble about specific house laws and the likes of such.

_It's not like I'd ever want to enter your bedroom!_ She wanted to yell, but she held her tongue. There was no need for an outburst in front of her new acquaintances.

"…nor can you enter my workplace." In a softer voice, he added, "Italy used to do that all the time."

That was when Glory snapped. Her once-calm brown eyes widened and she whipped around in front of Ludwig, blocking his path. She pointed a finger towards his face while lowering hers, causing it to darken.

"I am NOT Feliciano. That's something you need to learn before things get real ugly between the two of us." She jabbed a finger onto his chest, forcing him to take a step back as she took two forward. "Second of all, please learn to address me by my name, and NOT as 'The New Italy' or 'That New Girl'. Oh, and don't worry, there'll be plenty more _rules_ where that came from." By now, Glory had been picking up her pace of steps in a steady manner, Germany responding by retreating in larger backward steps, his stare never leaving that of the Italian's.

That is, until he bumped into another person, allowing her to whip around and leave the building.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry…" He turned his back, glancing over his shoulder to see the brunette march out to the door.

"I'll be walking ahead now." She called, not even looking back.

"How will you even open the door?" Ludwig retorted, louder than needed.

All he got in response was Glory's hand raising to her ear, a ring of keys dangling from her slender fingers.

_Scheiße._

* * *

After long and stupid chat with America and that stranger that he'd bumped into, who he forgot the name of, about the incident and Glory's behavior, Germany was well on his way home. A million things ran through his mind as he pondered on ways to discipline the Italian woman.

That sounded a lot better in his mind.

His hands curled around the steering wheel, palms sweaty and causing an annoying dampness on the leather.

Ludwig gave a small sigh of exhaustion as he pulled into the driveway. Thankful when he learned that Glory didn't lock the door, he dropped his coat on the hanger, watching it with a dull expression while it fell onto the wooden floor. He didn't bother to pick it up, and he threw his briefcase in the same direction.

"Ita-!" The German caught himself, wide-eyed, at the mistake he made. He felt the color slowly drain from his face, partially in embarrassment and the rest in an emotion he wasn't quite sure he wanted to feel at the moment.

Making sure nobody heard him, he shook his head violently, trying to forget what just happened. Ludwig crept into his kitchen, wary of Glory's presence, but he managed to make himself a cup of coffee without interruption.

That was when he heard it.

A tiny sob echoed into the marble/tile kitchen, causing Germany to place his beverage down and follow the noise, which urged him into the living room. It led him to the couch, where he saw his new Italian roommate, curled up and facing the cushions. Her eyes were shut, but she possessed that same stressed look that the German usually carried. She had tears running down her face, body slightly trembling, and she hiccupped in irregular intervals.

His instincts immediately kicked in, kneeling by her side and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Gloria." He whispered at first, gently rocking her arm. He bit the inside of his cheek, remembering what she was capable of.

Not getting a response, he lifted himself up, ran his fingers through her long brown hair, and left as quietly as he'd came in.

* * *

England paced outside of his office, a hand up to his mouth, biting a fingernail. He tried for hours to get the stupid thing to open, it was already around sunset, and nothing was working. He glanced around several times, waiting for somebody to pass by, find out his problem, and make him the laughing stock of the world.

Oh, how Francis was going to pay!

He knew the pervert was in there due to the stupid laughter he has emitting from the room.

I mean, come on, who laughs like that?

Settling at the wooden threshold, forehead against the door, he sighed and tried the knob again.

Still locked.

The Englishman let his arm fall lazily and hang loose, his fingertips occasionally brushing at the finished wood.

"Are you quite done roaming in my workplace, you bloody frog?" He mumbled to the door, awaiting an answer.

"My dear _Angleterre,_ don't you see?" He heard the idiot's sing-song-like voice respond. "The door's been open for an hour already~!"

"Then why isn't it-" He began, trying again. This time, however, the door swung open and England nearly fell to the floor with the unneeded effort. Once back to his senses, he looked around the room, finding the place like the aftermath of a tornado. His papers were scattered, ranging from his desk to the miniature tree he owned across the office.

No sure sign of France, yet.

And as if on cue, the ass himself jumped out from the desk, tossing more papers into the air, but his first reaction was to achieve an astonished look on his face. Second was for his hands to go flying to his face, shielding his eyes from the horrid view.

France.

Butt-naked.

And standing.

In his office.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, you filthy pervert?" He exclaimed, eyes still covered.

Francis pursed his lips and put a hand on his hip. "I thought this would cheer you up! You seemed really tense, and that doesn't help anyone, you know."

"So you decided to break into my office butt-naked and surprise me?"

"It sounded better in my head, but if you really want to put it that way…"

"I do! Don't worry about that! Now I have to clean all this mess up and it's already late."

"You didn't have to stay."

England froze, his fingers parted to where he could only see the frog's head. He had his necessities from the meeting stuffed into his car already, and he had his house and car keys.

"W-well, I'll still have to clean this stuff up!" He stammered, reddening at the realization that he wasted his afternoon waiting for FRANCE.

"I'll help you, _mon cher_~" The said man hummed, bending down to reach for some papers.

"No, no, no! That won't be necessary!" England yelled, finding his way over to try and push Francis, but his efforts were in vain.

"I insist! I was the one who caused this, no?"

"Yes! You've already done enough damage! Just leave!"

And without another word, the rejected, and nude, Frenchman left Arthur to his cleaning. He hurried around the corner, smiling a mischievous greeting to his comrade, Spain.

"How did it go?" The brunet questioned, tilting his head to one side while trying to not even glance downwards.

"_Parfait!_ You should have seen his face!" France beamed, excitement and adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"I got it guys!" Prussia cheered, charging towards them with Gilbird by his side. He had a camera in his hand and was waving it in the air, a smile stretched from ear to ear. A laugh erupted from the other two while they watched him nearly trip from the excessive energy.

"_Excelente! No lo vemos ahora?"_ Spain asked.

"We shall." France replied, a devilish grin growing on his face. "We shall put all of our editing skills into this, do not worry."

With that assurance, the trio left from their corner, directing themselves to the nearest computer.

* * *

The loud hiss of boiling water interrupted Austria's thinking and he rushed to the stove to retrieve the kettle.

Pouring himself a bit into a teacup, his mind recalled the sensation of accidentally kissing Hungary. The tingle of memory itched his mind while he brushed his lips with a lone finger. He smiled slightly, forgetting that he was in the process of pouring something, only to snap back into the real world when he felt a hot droplet of water land on his white shirt, followed by another.

He gasped and placed the pot down, reaching for a towel to clean the mess until he heard a small knock from the archway frame that led into the kitchen. The Austrian flinched, but turned to the source, heat rising to his face when his amethyst gaze resting on the emerald orbs of the incomer.

"Need help there, Austria?" Hungary asked, lifting a brow and staring at the mess he'd created. Stammering an agreement, he handed her the rag when she was close enough, allowing her enough room to clean while he made another cup of tea.

"About earlier…" He began, careful to exact his measurements of the cup before another incident occurred, this time with witness.

"Listen." She retorted, throwing the damp towel into the sink and placing a hand on her hip. "There are only a few ways we could go from there. One, we forget that _that_ ever happened. Two, we could turn into one of those sappy romantic couples, or three, we could scurry away from each other for the rest of time, resulting in one of us moving out. And I assure, I won't budge."

The Austrian's mouth gaped in awe. It had been a while since Hungary talked to him like that.

Impressive.

"One." A word he'd regret eventually.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'One.'"

"O-oh, okay then." She paused. "What kind of tea is it?"

"I'll just make iced tea." He sighed, realizing that his water had grown cold and beginning his search inside the cabinets for sugar.

* * *

**Left there! How'd I do?**

**Remember:**

_**We REALLY need a BETA to help us! Please PM either Queen-Cyanide or myself if you know or are one. Thank you!**_

**Let's see where she can takeover from here! xD**

**P.S. Translations of foreign words are as followed:**

**Scheiße- German for **_**shit**_

**Angelterre- French for **_**England**_

**Mon Cher- French for **_**my dear**_

**Parfait- French for **_**perfect**_

**Excelente! No lo vemos ahora- Spanish for **_**Excellent! Do we watch it now**_


	7. Psalm 23:4

**Hiya minions! 'Tis Queen Cyanide again!**

**Following up on Misuki...**

**WE NEED A BETA! PLEASE CONTACT ONE OF US IF YOU KNOW ONE, OR WANT TO BE OUR BETA! WE WILL FOREVER BE IN Y'ALLS DEBT . THANKS!**

_**Humongous thanks to the following for reviews, favs, and follows:**_

**ToxicGuns**

**PSYCHOFAN**

**Chibitalia North Italy113**

**amichalap**

**hetalia64**

**missykim**

**AnimeApprentice**

**Arlecchina-Rosa**

**LittleSnowDog**

**Lovey Dove lil'Cupid**

**TimelessNight**

**rhetorically yours**

**_WARNING:_ HARDCORE OOCNESS! That is because death changes people; eventually you may act similar to how you were before the death, but something will always be different after that... Please keep that in mind! And I'm sorry if this upsets any of you :\ Promise after a while, the OOCness will eventually become less and less .**

**Yaddayaddayadda... Feels lie ahead, BTW! :) I tried my very best!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is NOT mine... Yet :3**

* * *

_..._

_Even though I walk through the valley _

_Of the shadow of death, _

_I will fear no evil: _

_For thou art with me_

_..._

Belarus was officially going psychotic. She had gone off the loony bin. She was a few French fries short of a Happy Meal. She was mad as hatter. She was bonkers. She was a complete screwball.

She was _Čortaŭ _deranged.

How was it possible to just _pass _her brother like she had? Was she not supposed to be in love with Ivan? Did she not yearn for him to depths of her bones?

If she was honest with herself, the answer was a big, fat n-

"Ah, what am I doing?" she cried to the heavens angrily, running her hands down her face. "Ivan is the one I want, not… Not… Not that stupid-" she cut herself off, afraid someone might hear her utter that damned nation's name.

Alfred.

F.

Jones.

If only countries could go into hiding; she'd have no problem never having to see that cheery American's handsome face again. She wouldn't miss his smile or his loud ramblings. She wouldn't miss the way his eyes light up every time he smiled. She wouldn't-

"Enough, enough! You have betrayed me, you depraved heart! My own pumping organ, disagreeing with my mind… This is madness. I have to get myself together. I have to become one with Russia already." She tossed her head back, letting loose a whiny cry. "I am doomed. The stupid _Amierykanski. _He is doing this on purpose."

She began to search for America, muttering, questioning, cursing said nation, the whole exploration.

When she did find him, he was laughing with a certain Asian nation. One whom Natalia had vowed to kill. And now, she was seriously considering fulfilling her gory promise.

She frowned, vaguely recalling something Japan had told her once. Something about _tsundere, yandere, _and other _deres._ And how she was a combination of some…

With a rough shake, she turned her back on Mei and Alfred. She had better things to do with her time than vomit constantly over their flirty interactions.

… Right?

* * *

"_Grandpa Rome! Why am I all alone?" Glory asked, tugging on Romulus' pinkie finger._

"_You are not alone, little one! I am here, aren't I?"_

"_But you're not a girl! ... Are you?" She cringed, surveying his body in hesitation._

"_Don't try to be zany like that. It is time to start your lessons, then. Today, you shall be left in a box slightly bigger than yourself. We can't have you be afraid of tight places anymore."_

"_N-no, Grandpa!" she cried, scuttling away from her only friend. _

"_You're reward will be as follows." He shoved something before her._

_She saw a flash of blonde and blood everywhere._

"_Nonono, why Grandpa? Why!"_

"A-" Glory jerked awake, clutching at a hard pillow. She lifter a hand to her cheeks, angered to find them damp. Sure, she'd been dreaming of death and Grandpa, but the melancholy feeling those things evoked shouldn't have caused unconscious crying.

Only then did she realize pillows were not supposed to feel rock-ish and have a heartbeat.

Slowly, she lifted her head. When she rested her eyes on her companion, she stifled a horrified scream.

She had been clutching the German.

She had been _clutching _the German.

She had been clutching the _German_.

_She had been clutching the German!_

Now what? She was resting on top of him, so how was she supposed to get _off _him without waking him up? He was resting, judging by the peaceful rise and fall of his chest underneath her.

Suddenly, she realized just in what type of position she was in. Such a predicament! She wouldn't be able to live this down if Ludwig awoke when she was... When she was where she was.

"Oh, _shit!_" she muttered, blushing to the core of her bones. She began to hum her national anthem. Anything to get her mind off where she was currently on.

She tensed upon hearing heavy footsteps grow closer and closer.

Who the hell could it be?

"West! West! I have some news to tell you about my awesome discoveries. West! Are you even listening to me! I know you're awake; you never wake up later than seven. Hey, is the _Italien _already-"

She flinched as Prussia's boots entered her line of vision.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he drawled.

Her eyes crawled up his frame, landing on his own scarlet orbs, which were sparkling with mischief.

"You and West must've been busy last night, hm?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, even daring to wink at the flustered Italian.

"Shut _up!_ I woke up like this, alright? I don't know how to get off this big ignoramus without waking him. Help me," she whined, her blush darkening.

He leaned back, resting all his weight on one foot. His index finger periodically tapped his chin as he pretended to think her preposition over. "What will you give the awesome me in return?"

"I- I don't know! What do you _want?_" She gasped as Germany shifted slightly, pulling her to him. Her arms around his neck automatically tightened in response. She slammed her eyes closed, feeling her heart hammer away. She was surprised Gilbert couldn't hear it by then.

"Can I collect my repayment when I find necessary, Gloria Vargas?" he asked, smiling deviously.

"Fine! Screw you, fine!" she whispered, looking pointedly at the German below her.

"Alright, you have a deal. But first… Say cheese!" He brought a camera out and snapped a photo.

She had no idea what her expression was, but one thing was certain.

_I am so going to kill the stupid albino after he helps me out of this mess_.

_And,_ she added when she glanced at a certain sleeping face, _I'll kill his stupid wurst-loving brother too._

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that," she said dangerously as Prussia lifted her gently off his brother. She landed silently on her feet and shoved her helper out of the room. When she felt they were far enough from Ludwig, she turned around.

"I thought you were above blackmail."

"I am, don't worry. I'm awesome enough to not need to use it!"

"I'm not talking about you blackmailing me. I mean, how bad is the information or pictures France has of you to make you agree to risk Germany and my wrath?" She placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him. Her heart was finally settling down to a normal, calmed rate.

"I- I- I don't know what you're talking about!" His eyes widened and sweat began to form on his forehead.

"I hope you aren't as stupid as your brother. This time, I'll let it slide. But lie again, and I can promise you, whatever France used to convince you to take a misleading picture will have _nothing _against what I'll find out. Understand?"

"France didn't make me do this!" Prussia insisted, inching away from Glory.

"Look, I already- What's that you have in your hand?"

"Huh?" he asked dumbly. He raised his gloved hand and began to frown. "I don't know. It was in the mail and from _Austria _and addressed to _all _of us, so it must be a pretty big deal."

"Let me see it," she demanded.

He gave her the letter, watching her expression as her eyes traveled across the page.

"Oh. My-"

* * *

"_Roderich Edelstein_!" Glory roared as she stormed into his house. The front door slammed against the wall.

"Ah, Glory? What brings you here?" he confusedly asked, standing up and stepping away from the piano in case she decided to get physical. Heaven forbid she hit his precious baby.

"Don't play dumb! You know _exactly _why I'm here, you lazy-assed, prissy, depraved country!"

He sighed, trying not to laugh as she went on with her profanities. He knew she wasn't serious, but still. He didn't think she'd be so upset. "And Germany? Did he not accompany you?"

"Oh, that incompetent asshole of a cretin? Do you think I'd let him read that after how he's been acting? Forget the mooncalf; all you're trying to do is divert me from the original topic! How _dare _you do this! Without even telling me? Do you _want _me to kill you? Huh?"

"Calm down, Gloria. Nothing will get solved like this." Austria placed a hand on her arm, but she shoved it off.

"You _know _that I'm calm! You haven't seen me _un_calm."

"Glory," Prussia panted, running in. He stopped short upon seeing her tensed body.

"No. Neither of you understand! Does Lovi know what you're doing?"

"Yes. He helped me plan everything," said the ever- calm aristocrat.

"He- What?" she exploded, leaping towards the door. "Oh, he's going to _get _it! _Both_ _of you are so dead._"

And the furious female country left with the wind, leaving the two countries alone.

"… What the hell just happened?" Gilbert asked, looking between the open door and Austria.

The other country exhaled loudly, placing a hand against his forehead. "Romano and I planned something for Feliciano's death. The invitations were handed out this morning. I guess she didn't take it as well as I thought she would. Nonetheless, when she calms regains her composure, she will want to help."

"_Verdammt," _Prussia cursed, once again following after the livid Italy.

* * *

"And _you!_" she hissed, stomping toward Lovi. "_You _little-"

"I see what you are trying to do. Instead of breaking down and crying, you cover it up with false anger. Isn't it more tiring? You-" He stopped talking as her strong arms wrapped around his midsection.

He sighed as he felt his tears wet his shirt.

He was one badass of a brother. "How bad was it?"

"I have to apologize to Austria," she cried, shaking her head. "I just- I couldn't- It was so _nice _and thoughtful of you guys, but I wasn't expecting it so soon. A _funeral? _How will Ludwig react?"

"Why don't we go apologize to Austria first and you can help us plan the rest?" Lovi suggested, vaguely wondering if Glory was acting in such an erratic way due to being _that time of month_.

He shuddered and led her away to go apologize and set things right.

If only Feli hadn't died.

Romano would've been cursing the Tomato Bastard to the pits of hell at this time.

And he wouldn't be such a softie when it came to dealing with Glory.

_Damned death changes people._

_It really, _really_ changes people._

* * *

After a heartfelt apology from Glory to Roderich and Roderich to Glory, as well as Prussia disappearing, much of the tension leaked away from the piano room. Veneziana was still red from all the crying and emotional rollercoaster she was currently on. Romano was sulking because death had changed him for worse. Austria was worried because he was trying to figure out the best way to deal with Germany when he found out what was going to happen.

"Tomorrow, then?" Italy asked, wringing her hands.

Both male countries nodded, glancing at each other.

"Yes," the Austrian said, clearing his throat.

"It obviously can't be an open casket one. Will we walk or drive to his grave? Where are we burying the faux coffin?"

"Driving. The gravesite is approximately ten minutes from Germany's house. Rome chose the spot. Will you drag Germany with you?" Roderich stood, patting down his lapel. "Either way, I must get going. The funeral preparations must be finished today."

"Then Lovi and I will go… Do something, I guess. Then see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Yes, you will."

* * *

"Ready, then?" Glory asked, fixing her tiny veil for the umpteenth time in the mirror. Her black dress was above the knees and clung to her upper body. Lace surrounded her neck. She had small gloves on and her red lipstick was startling to Germany.

Her spirit was downcast as she repeated her question heatedly. It was the day for Feliciano Vargas' funeral. A day every country was dreading to the depths of their souls.

"I will never be ready for this. Don't make me go," Ludwig said, giving a frustrated, whiny sigh. His own black suit was constantly being tugged at.

"Quit your whining or I will put rohypenal in one of your water bottles. I'll precede to hand it to you and _drag _your stupid ass to the funeral. Understand?" she told him, sugary sweet.

"You are more annoying Feliciano," he muttered back, trying everything and anything to get under her skin.

"I dare you to compare me to him once more, Ludwig Beilshmidt. I _dare _you."

"You both-"

Glory kicked his shin, smiling faintly as he winced. "Only because I'm not in the mood. If I was, you wouldn't able to have children. Now. Get in the car. I'll be there once I get my phone."

"Hmph." He stalked off, shoes clicking on the floor. She smiled when she heard the door slam shut with unnecessary force. Only when she was returning with her needed item did she begin to worry.

What if he'd left without her?

When she reached outside, the car was there, just waiting on her. She let a little laugh of relief, feeling the weight of the day press on her.

_This is going to be hell_, she thought when she settled into the backseat next to Germany. The whole ride over was intense and the air was so thick with all the emotions. Prussia had gone with Spain and France, so his loud presence was absent. The countries weren't allowed to bring their own cars because Roderich was simply weird like that.

As per tradition, a priest came and gave a blessing, speaking about Feliciano, even if the man hadn't known him. Thankfully, there wouldn't be a procession in the cars. It would've been one of the longest rides of Glory's life.

"… He was a hardworking man, not really stopping for rest. He knew there were things to be done without fail," the minister continued on, but the new Italy couldn't take it.

"Stop talking! You didn't know this man; I will make the speech," she interrupted, bursting from her seat with tearstained eyes. The sadness was clawing at her, but she figured the only people that should be talking about Feli should've, at the very least, _known _him.

"First of all," she started, adding the following as Ludwig gave her the evil eye, "Before I continue one, I would like you all to know that I didn't want Feliciano to go. Yes, it means I wouldn't be here, but I'd prefer it that way. Now, we have to go through the heartbreaking pain of losing a loved one very close to our hearts.

"He was a lazy man, surrendering at every chance he got. He wanted to eat pasta all day and flirt with women as he saw fit. These imperfections made it easier to love him. He was, to some of us, our everything. The glue that kept a few of us together. He was a light in the darkness. Feli was the reason we are who we are today. He was the shoulder certain people needed to cry one. He could make any terrible situation seem a little bit better. He was far too optimistic, but that was one of his most endearing qualities. Slowly, in _my _eyes, his weakness became his greatest strengths."

She choked off, unable to keep the tears at bay any more. "_Mi scusi,"_ she hiccupped, turning away from the microphone and podium. As she composed herself to finish her speech, she glanced at Germany. He was a complete mess. Tears were everywhere.

She couldn't stand to look at him.

Even so, she was in a worse state.

"Many of us are hiding the pain we feel, crying in the dark of the night, behind closed doors. We carry on life, letting no one around us onto the suffering we are burdened with. Many of our smiles are artificial. Many of our laughs are forced. We are _drowning _in the ocean of grief. We go through life in a trance, waiting for the day where somebody wakes us up. We need saving. You are not the only ones subjected to these emotions. You may feel alone."

She finally met a certain icy German stare, head on. He kept looking, eyes terribly bloodshot. Her own tears finally overflowed as she continued on in her address, every word hitting her to the core of her soul.

"But just as Feliciano showed me I wasn't alone, I will show you that you will _never _have to be alone again. Feli's teaching won't be in vain. I'm so very thankful for the time I had with him. Instead of dwelling on all the bad, morbid things, just be grateful. Imagine not knowing him at all? I'd have rather known him and have to go through all the hurt. Wouldn't you?

"I know I'll be alright. That hurt is worldly and, like all other things, it shall fade away. Of many comforting things I've read, I can only recite few off the top of my head. My favorite is: _Death has been swallowed up in victory._

"My spirit is broken and aching. But I won't let this affect me so that depression becomes my only friend. Rise up, because I'm here to tell you that you needn't be prisoners of grief any longer. Feliciano Vargas was more than a country. He was a beloved friend."

Ludwig blinked slowly, owlishly, probably cursing her as he finally lowered his gaze. She stepped away from the podium, sobbing softly as everything she'd kept away from herself came tumbling in yet again. She plopped down next to Germany.

"Was it necessary to plunge thousands upon thousands of knives into me in millions of different ways?" he asked her, shutting his eyes.

"It was," she answered back, garbled.

She shoved all the tears back down, willing a smile onto her face. She was going to be glad Feli was in a better place. She was going to be glad that she wasn't alone anymore. She was going to be glad Feli trusted her so much as to inherit his place. She was going to be glad she was living how life should be lived.

The room drained away as everybody walked to the grave waiting to be occupied. The countries led the procession, uneasily fidgeting with their hands and other limbs.

They lined up in the place usually used for the close family members and somberly accepted each condolence that was offered. Glory clutched at her dress, feeling the rough texture of the lace slightly bite into her palms.

She never met anyone's eyes as all the different representatives and such of the world went down the line. How could she? Many of them would look at her like she was the cause of his death. That she killed him.

And maybe she did.

It was just the guilt talking, but she couldn't help thinking like that.

The different flowers, mainly the red and white roses, were placed on the coffin with loud sobs surrounding the area.

Finally, it was the lowering of the casket.

Italia Veneziana rushed forward, tugging something out of her purse, surprising all the people around. She gently placed a white flag on the top, breathing heavily in an attempt to keep from crying out loud. She backed away, surprised by how that one gesture broke many other people's dams all over again.

Bawling was everywhere.

It was almost a being, trying to talk to Glory.

She reached and latched onto Germany's hand unconsciously. He only squeezed it tightly, knowing they were both too fragile at the current moment to do anything other than be compliant.

"Can we go home now?" she asked him, voice husky from abuse.

"You tell me." His voice was in no better state than hers.

"Let's go. We can come back later. I can't- I can't handle all these people."

Her vision began to tunnel. The world swayed back and forth before her.

"Glory? Glory! _Italy!"_

And she was no more.

Maybe, she let herself hope, those arms that were holding her up, carrying her, were Germany's. Maybe becoming friends, or more, with him wasn't a lost cause just yet.

* * *

All in all? Funerals sucked.

Especially when smoking hot Germans sit next to you throughout the whole thing.

And when someone close to you is the one being buried.

And you faint.

_Crappers._

* * *

**All the scriptures that were talked about in the sermon I was listening to while I was writing this were on grief, pain, suffering, ect… Crazy! Chuck Swindoll knew what I was doing LOL :D**

**It seems I have done my depressing chapter; it is based off of my own grandmother's funeral two years ago (3 in December)**

**Hope you don't hate me or the story for the feels . But I mean, come ON! If there's death, there are feels, right? x3**

**BTW: Rohypnol is a drug that makes you pass out. It's one of the most common date-rape-drugs. I'm sorry if this was offensive to any of you; I didn't mean that in any was as such.**

_******Once again: ****MISUKI AND I ARE IN DESPERATE, UBER SERIOUS NEED OF A BETA, SO IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN HELPING US, YOUR HELP WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!**_

**********...Reviews are appreciated too ;) Thanks for stopping by and reading the story! Until next-next chapter then! (technically...?)**

**********'Til next time my lovely minions~**

** P.S. Translations for foreign words are as follows:**

**Čortaŭ_- _Belarusian for_ f*cking_**

**Tsundere, yandere, and other deres- Japanese terms for describing ones behavior towards the human object of affection**

**Verdammt- German for _damn_**

**Mi scusi- Italian for _excuse me_**


	8. Matthew 10:8

**Hello, my dear Linkions~ I'll try not to be too depressing this chapter you guys. I really don't know where to take this chapter after the wonderful one shown to you all by Queen Cyanide! DX Let's see what I can whip up~**

_**All the warnings are found on the Queen's chapters, so please, check them out there. Oh! The disclaimers are also there, just so you know.**_

**News: **

**- After long searching and advertising, Queen Cyanide and I have finally gotten ourselves a wonderful BETA reader, under the name _AnimeApprentice_. We would like to recognize you and thank you dearly for helping us in this story, which we know we wouldn't have succeeded on without your help.**

**- Sorry for the late chapter! The Queen and I were participating in the state History Fair from the 3****rd**** to the 4****th****, so we didn't have much time to get it uploaded. . I apologize dearly on our behalf. **

**(There is a really lame short story that involves the two of us at the bottom, if you want to check it out after you finish XD)**

**Without further delay, let's begin!**

* * *

…

_Heal the sick, _

_Raise the dead, _

_Cleanse lepers, _

_Cast out demons. _

_You received without paying; _

_Give without pay_

…

_Glory lifted her pounding and aching head, her waves of brown, silky hair falling gently from her shoulders. She tried to adjust her vision, the ominous-looking fog around her barricading the attempt. The only light offered to her was dim - it emitted from all around, not one source. To her, everything seemed grayish-blackish. The Italian was unsure of where exactly she was; all she remembered was the funeral, but even that was vague. _

_Everything around her suddenly changed - the once heavy fog replaced with dancing blades of grass and patches of vivid and exotically colored flowers while the light was brightened, switched with the shining rays of the sun. Glory raised an arm, shielding her eyes from the sudden brilliance. It was then that she realized she wasn't in her mourning attire, nor was she in her casual uniform. Instead, the brunette found herself in a loose, plain white dress that flowed above her knees. _

What kind of dream is this?

_Headache diminished into nothing, Glory lifted herself from the lush ground, scanning the landscape for any sign of life. It seemed like a lost effort, however - nothing was in sight, save for a huge oak tree and two hills that were adjacent to one another._

_Everything seemed normal, until she saw _him_._

_At first glance, the figure was unidentifiable by Italy - the individual appeared tall, broad, and strangely familiar. She prepared herself to face the character, flipping the remainder of her lengthy chestnut-colored hair behind her shoulders, until she noticed another person, a bit shorter than the other, run from over the furthest hill, and it all clicked from there._

"_Germany! Germany!" She nearly broke down into sobs again when she recognized Feliciano's cheery voice. She watched as he charged down the slope, a small skip to his step. _

"_Ja? What is it, Italy?" Glory heard the called man reply, her light brown eyes surveying the way the German turned to meet the Italian, the way he let a small smile pull at the corners of his lips, the way the relaxed because he knew Italy would never carry bad news on his own - that there was nothing to worry about whenever it came to the brunet._

"_I was looking for you! Japan and I were about to leave to eat and we came to get you…" Feliciano chirped, but his voice lowered and Glory realized that she had been spotted. She met stares with her fellow Italian for a brief moment before bolting away, her feet taking her as fast as they could in the opposite direction of the two, the grass only slightly cushioning her bare feet as they pounded hard on the ground. She tried desperately to hold back the tears that were growing and stinging her eyes._

Why has my mind betrayed me so? I don't understand!

_She continued to run, her mind filling itself with images of the late Italia - his carefree being, his lack of strength, his usual siestas, and his funny way of showing that he cares for people. _

_The people he loves, whether like family or something more._

_The thought was too much, and Glory collapsed, the tears running freely down her cheeks. She clutched the satin dress she wore with both hands, eyes blurry and unfocused. _

Italy…he's here. With Germany.

"_Scusi?" Glory looked up from her position wide-eyed at the sound of Feliciano's voice. She knew he was coming from behind, but it was impossible for her to bring herself to turn around. "Are you okay?" Upon closer inspection, Italy finally realized who the female was. "Gloria?"_

"_I'm fine." The lie came out much easier and curtly than what she wanted, yet it was obvious that the Italian male wasn't going to believe it. But before she could say anymore to assure the brunet, another pair of footsteps were making their way closer, these much more heavier than those of the two Italy representatives. It was then that Glory turned around, astonishing Feliciano when he saw her bloodshot eyes, tear stained cheeks, and hands balled up into fists on her lap._

"_What's going on here?" Ludwig asked, his stare moving from the two, double-taking when he found himself looking at another person that radiated the same country-like aura, signaling that she must represent a nation and at the glaring similarities between her and his little Italian, his gaze slightly softening when he noticed her condition._

"_Just leave me alone; let me be." She said, turning back around to hide the new wave of sadness that overtook her when she got a view of the two countries side-by-side._

"_That's not going to happen, Glori-Glory. I need to know!" _

"_You know who this is?" She heard Germany ask._

"_Sì. She is…a very close friend of mine." _

_Glory couldn't handle it anymore. The conversation, that excluded her, between the two, their voices together was unquestionably too much. She darted from her place, paying no heed to the calls from the male Italian and the returning headache from getting up too quickly._

_Ahead of her, the scenery significantly changed. The sky grew less clear and grey masses of clouds drifted into view. Thunder rumbled and drops of water cascaded around her. The grass rotted and dulled, becoming a vast sea of dead plain. Lightning struck several miles away, followed by a loud roar from above._

What's going on? Why can't I wake up already? I don't know what's wrong with me…

_Glory found herself, once again, at the oak. This time, however, the tree was bare, its leaves vanished and branches dead. She was slowly approaching it, half waiting for Germany or Italy to pop out and demand an explanation, which even she wasn't sure of. The whole ordeal had been even more strange than dreams that involve Grandpa Rome._

_Fortunately, the female made it to the massive tree without any trouble, and she brought up a palm to touch its trunk, shocked, yet somehow comforted, to find it welcoming - tepid to the touch. It was then that the wind set in motion, running through Glory's now damp hair. She felt a strange warmth envelope her, and her eyelids grew heavy. Still half-aware that she was in the middle of nowhere, in a storm with only a tree for support, the Italian placed both hands on the base of the oak, leaning her head to touch its rough exterior. She closed her eyes and began to murmur in Italian, her words slurring and drifting in the cool gusts of air blown her way. The act was so calming, she nearly failed to hear a husky voice calling for her._

"_Glory..."_

* * *

"Glory!"

The called woman shot up, frantically looking for the one who mentioned her. She gasped in surprise when her eyes came upon Ludwig, whom was standing next to her bed, a semi-worried look on his face. Getting her senses in place, she huffed and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" She said, turning away from those deep blue German eyes.

Damn him.

"You were screaming and crying."

At that moment, Glory noticed that her cheeks felt wet, and when she brought a hand up to her face, she confirmed that she was, indeed, crying. Thinking back on her dream/nightmare, she couldn't think of a point in which she screamed.

Turning back to meet Germany's stare, she could tell that he'd been busy, too. His nose was a bright red and he there were dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in years.

"And what happened to you?" _Did you get mauled by a bear of something?_ She bit back the insult, knowing that it was too soon to be mean, no matter how much she believed he deserved it. They were vulnerable and the Italian would have to learn to respect that.

"Actually, I think I've come down with something…" The blond confessed, ashamed that he allowed such a thing. "But it's not too bad yet." He quickly added. It had been such a long time since he'd last gotten sick; he never wanted to burden anyone with the job of taking care of him, especially not an Italian. The German heard from a certain someone - a certain Hungarian, to be exact - that they tend to go all out whenever a person got sick. Forcing them to be bed-ridden, prohibiting them from doing anything too productive, shoving soups and medicine down their throats, et cetera, et cetera. He didn't want to do that - he could take care of himself.

Glory seemed dumbfounded, her eyes widening at the news. _Germany? Sick? An interesting turn of events._ She hid whatever emotion threatened to spill out of her at that second, returning her gaze to the ever-so-interesting bedside lamp. Faced with two distinct options, the Italian jumped off her place of rest, eyes narrowed in scheming.

"In that case," She began, turning her head to meet Ludwig's glazed stare. "I suppose that you'll be needing to be taken care of, right?" Glory tried to keep her voice contained, flat. She didn't want to give the impression that she cared for whatever happened to the blond German in front of her. "Just go to your room - I'll be there in a sec."

"But-" She was already marching towards the door in a determined matter before he could finish his sentence. Sighing in defeat, Germany decided it would be best if he listened to the woman, knowing well enough, even in the small about of time they've spent together, how she could get if you were even a nanosecond late.

No matter how much it bugged him that it meant taking orders from _her._

Italy was going through the cabinets, searching for the appropriate medicine to give Germany. Was she willing to put up with a whiny, sick, congested, handsome-

_Icky, he's not- Ok, perhaps just a bit. Whatever._

Was she willing to put up with the stupid ass German?

Unfortunately, the answer to that question would be yes. A whole heart felt yes.

But that didn't exactly constitute that she was going to listen to him more than necessary. With that thought ringing in her head, she grabbed the Nyquil pills, trying not to smile in satisfaction as she was going through all the ways this would make it so much easier to nurse him back to health.

She meandered to the kitchen, grabbing a knife along the way. Glory then proceeded to smash the blue pill with the hilt. Once she'd successfully made a white powder of the medication, she placed it into the most colorful of the Trix yogurt available in the refrigerator.

Sure, they'd silently agreed to be nicer to each other, but she couldn't help pushing his buttons, even just a tad.

"Oh, he's going to regret listening to me," Glory sang, twirling a strand of her hair. She grabbed the thermometer and some Gatorade, praying she'd be able to diagnose him before his condition worsened. It could always just be allergies, right?

* * *

"He better be in his room," She gritted out when she stubbed her toe against his door.

"Ludwig? I'm coming in. Please, be dressed decently," The brunette lightly teased, not knowing what a sick country would entail.

"I'm decent, you dummkopf," Ludwig bit back weakly.

"I have some things to help you feel a bit better already." She handed him the yogurt with a too-innocent smile, which widened when he began to obediently eat it. Italy checked his temperature and was relieved to find that his fever wasn't extreme and ER worthy.

"Out of everything in the fridge…" He mumbled, making the spoonfuls come to his mouth gradually slower and slower, trying to show his annoyance.

"I wasn't going to give you beer, if that's what you mean." She retorted, recalling the packs of the substance, ice cold and ready to quench.

Germany scowled, gave a hard look at his yogurt, and swore that he tasted something funny in it.

* * *

**And that is were I leave you guys! ^^ **

**Foreign Languages!**

**-**_**Scusi**_** - Italian for **_**Excuse me**_

**-**_**Si **_**- Italian/Spanish for **_**Yes**_

_**-Dummkopf- **_**German for **_**Idiot**_

**As for that story I mentioned earlier…**

**_Well, the other day, Tuesday, May 7 to be exact, we were going to our History sponsor to sort out expenses from the trip. Our classes were downstairs, but she was located on the second floor. We go up there, trying not to rush and stuff - get this. When we get up there, our sponsor isn't in her classroom! And we were standing outside of the class, too, so one of the assistant principals sees us and tells us to hurry into class before the bell rings or else we were going to get I.S.S (In School Suspension, for those who don't know). Well, the Queen and I decide to go to the class of our sponsor's friend, hoping she was in there. We were just about to open the door, and can you guess?**

**The bell rings!**

**Instantly, the assistant principal whips around to look at us and says "ALRIGHT! You two ladies were spending too much time lingering in the halls; come with me." **

**Being the nerds the two of us are, we panicked and tried to explain, and I'm pretty sure he was getting a kick out of it on the inside. But he let us go, still giving us that 'I-better-not-see-you-in-the-hallway-again' face.**


	9. 1 Corinthians 4:3

**'Ello minions! 'Tis Queen Cyanide after a wee bit over a month**!

**Super-de-uber thanks to the following for reviews, favorites, and likes:**

**ToxicGuns**

**PSYCHOFAN**

**Chibitalia North Italy113**

**Starfire67**

**amichalap**

**kirbygirl123**

**missykim**

**AnimeApprentice**

**Arlecchina-Rosa**

**LittleSnowDog**

**Lovey Dove lil'Cupid**

**popi890**

**rhetorically yours**

**... And all other readers!**

**You guys are the reason we keep on writing, so thank you so much, once more~**

**Misuki and I would like to excessively thank our new, amazing BETA (pause for dramatic effect...)**

**_AnimeApprentice!_**

**You rock! Thank you, again, for agreeing to work and help us better our writing skills :D**

**Subsequent to Misuki's awesome chapter...**

**Here you go! :3**

**WARNING: ... Read at your own risk xD I'm running out of warnings here, sue me xD**

**Disclaimer: Look, me+ownership of Hetalia= perfection... SO obviously I don't own **

* * *

…

_As for me, it matters very little how I might be evaluated _

_By you or by any human authority. _

_I don't even trust my own judgment on this point._

…

On and on and _on_, the sick German whined and complained and just generally never shut up, making Glory wish she'd put more pills into his Trix. After so long of his bantering, his words began to take on a slur (music to her ears!), almost unnoticeable at first. Then his eyelids began to droop lower and lower with every blink, and she could tell that the effort it took to keep those icy orbs open, steady was killing him.

"You can go to sleep, you know. I won't attack you or anything of those sorts," she blandly promised, giving him her usual exasperated look.

"I-I am not sleepy," he yawned, handing her the emptied yogurt container.

"How about I sing you a lullaby?" she asked in desperation, wondering if that was the right thing to do. Didn't singing help one fall into a deep slumber? She hoped so. Besides, her precious guitar was in the living room, so she wouldn't have to sing acapella. A small part of her wished Ludwig would say no; the panic and nervousness that always came before performing before someone was already settling against her chest, like an old, unwelcomed guest.

"Will it help keep me awake?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Then please, go ahead."

She laughed softly at this and went to retrieve her instrument, stroking the black neck fondly when she had been lifted out of the case. It had been so long since she'd last played her beloved _Luna Nera._

Far too long, she decided when she settled next to Ludwig. "Mind you, I may be a bit rusty. Forgive me if I mess up," she apologized in advanced, inhaling deeply.

"_My world is black and white._

_And I belong with the night._

Einsamkeit.

_My eyes are filled with tears._

_I can feel all my fears._

Einsamkeit.

_Dreams are fragile glass._

_All my love has come to pass._

_Misery is all I have._

Einsamkeit.

Einsamkeit."

She choked off, startled by the heat in Germany's dazed eyes. "Don't stop; why did you stop so suddenly? Please, don't stop singing; you sound like a _lorelei._ Do you know any German songs? Where did you learn the word _einsamkeit _from?"

"Ah, stop the interrogation! Too many questions! I need time to think and answer appropriately, geesh. I know the 'Our Father' in Latin. I know it's not exactly German, or a Germanic language, but it's a different type of language anyways, right? I'm sure I could make up a tune for it," she stumbled over the words, wondering how he wasn't asleep by then. She conveniently left out the part about knowing the foreign word for loneliness, expecting him to not call her out on it. As he silently stared on, she began to slightly grow warm.

The Nyquil was already supposed to have knocked him out ten minutes ago, so why was he gazing at her like that?

Yes, she was counting and keeping track of the time it was taking.

"Sing it, then," he demanded, watching her hands flex over the guitar strings without having to actually think about the movement.

So, without further ado, she proceeded to sing the Latin version of the Lord's Prayer, cringing as she tried not to stumble over the long forgotten words. When she was finished, she glanced at the ill man, overjoyed when she realized his breathing had regulated.

"Oh, he's _finally _asleep," she told herself aloud. That's approximately twenty minutes later than what the company had advertised. Still, she'd gotten to sing which was always a plus, regardless of the occasion. Now she had to clean up the house, while Prussia was still gone. Gilbert would only serve as an unwanted distraction.

Ah, this was going to be a pain in the _culo_.

* * *

Laundry? Done.

Dishes? Done.

Sweeping and vacuuming? Done.

Tidying up the rooms? Done.

Dusting? Done.

Cleaning the windows? Done.

Organizing and cleaning the fridge? Done.

And Ludwig still hadn't woken up. What a blessing! She always thought that the pills didn't force someone to sleep for exactly eight hours, but he was only running on roughly four and a half so far.

She quietly and quickly stepped into his room to take his temperature and replace the cloth over his head she'd placed on him before dusting. When she sniffed her clothes to make sure they were clean, she cringed.

It was time to take a long deserved shower. Or bath. Or both. Germany was asleep, so he couldn't bitch at her for taking so long and wasting so much electricity or water. She could take her sweet time and meticulously shave, wash her face, fix up her makeup, just enjoy the scalding water…

The thought was so tantalizing. She could take hours just lazing around in the ginormous bathroom, and even use the Jacuzzi. Put in some bubbles and _bam._

Heaven in a bathroom!

"I'm going to take a shower, Ludwig," she called, knowing she was speaking to a practically comatose country.

When she tried imagining his response, she felt a twinge in her chest, making her wonder what the man was doing to her.

She slightly missed his nagging.

Damn it all, she missed him in a non-sick state.

* * *

She dunked her head under the water again, trying to rid herself of all thoughts German. Nothing was working! Every time she closed her eyes, clear blue ones turned to stare right back.

At this point, she wasn't past making him wear colored contacts. His irises were just too hypnotizing. How was she supposed to meet his eyes calmly after seeing that innocent shine a few hours before?

_I am so creepy! Ugh, kill me now._

She resurfaced, panting heavily. Nothing was helping! It was frustrating her to no end. Everything about the man-

It was _all _her hormones fault. Clearly, it was simply the warning signs of early infatuation.

Right?

She wasn't thinking coherently! Considering how long they'd known each other, and how he's treated her, this thing she was feeling on the interior, _whatever _it was, needed to be nipped at the bud. She was finished with weird thoughts!

One more time, she submersed herself into the water's steamy depths, shutting her eyes in a sort of confused anger. She inhaled deeply when her head popped out, slapping away at her dripping bangs.

"This isn't helping," she gritted out, clenched her hands against the tub rail. "Down once more, then," she breathed, gradually lowering herself.

"Italy!"

_Hm?_ She sat up, rubbing unconsciously at the goosebumps that began to breakout along her skin.

"Italy, Italy!"

That was Germany. But he was asleep… Maybe he was sleep talking? About Feli or her?

"Probably Feliciano," she muttered.

"Please, _Italien!_ Help me! _Bitte; bitte helft mir!_"

_G… Germania?_

"He can't be calling me, right? He's refused to call me Italy." She hesitantly rose to her knees, glancing around.

Her clothes; she'd left her damn clothes in the suitcase. The only towels left were skimpy, short, white ones that would only cover her a little past her gluteus maximus. "Shit."

She wrapped the closest one around her, taking a cautious step toward the door.

"_Weiblich Italien!"_

"L-Ludwig? Are you alright?" she called out softly.

"_Ich bin auf feuer!"_

Why was he speaking his native tongue?

"_Gloria, please!_"

She leapt across the floor, slamming the entryway open. She sped down the halls, tripping over the water that flew off her. She kept bumping into things. The whole way to his room, she was shouting profanities in her first language, eyes scanning the house to make sure no intruders had broken in. She finally burst through his room, frantically searching for a lump in the bed to make sure he was still there.

Glory stepped up to his sleeping place, an arm tugged across her midsection. "What's wrong?" she panted, tugging the blanket down to see his face.

He blearily looked up at her, eyes running across her body. Twice.

_Did he just do a double take while being sick? Kill me now._

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, getting his attention back on her face.

"W-Why are you wet? What were you doing?" he asked, words smearing into one another.

"What's wrong?" she repeated, leaning down to be face-level.

"It's unbearably hot," he whined, yanking the covers off to reveal his bare chest, save a few buttons on his shirt that were still closed, and his skewed pants.

"Was it necessary to freak out like that?" Blood rushed up to her cheeks as she turned away, looking out the window as an escape.

"I… It just felt panicked. Uneasy."

"Well, I'm here now," said Glory, unsure of how else to respond. Ludwig was obviously not in his right mind.

"Help me get these clothes off," he begged as she turned to get him water.

With her back to him, she mumbled back, "How about no?"

Suddenly, a feverish hand was wrapped around her wrist, tugging her back. She fell to the bed, bumping into Germany.

"You stupid ass! If I help you, will you leave me alone?" How was she supposed to handle this?

"Just get them off," he breathed, hand splayed across her waist; his pinkie brushed against her hip.

"Let me go, and I will."

"Do it, and I will let you go."

"You are such a child!"

He remained silent, buttoning his shirt back up and righting his pajama pants. "Ok. Now, undress me."

"After- Why would you do- _Vaffanculo!_" she cursed as she began to undress him, hands constantly brushing against his sweaty, warm chest.

_This is impossible! This is too much_. She groaned as she neared his lower abdomen; he had more abs than anticipated and imagined.

She shoved the sleeves off, running her hands across his biceps, triceps, and all that good stuff in the process. After a tense task, with pale eyes trained on her the whole time, he was shirtless.

"There. Done," she declared, hands shaking slightly in a certain emotion she was unwilling to be acquainted with.

"My pants, please? I'm too weak to take them off myself."

"Get them up to your thigh and I will do the rest," Glory squeaked, turning away.

A pause.

A tug on her towel, loosening it.

"What?" she yelled, more in surprise than anything.

He jerked his head forward, telling her to complete her work.

"I despise your guts. I abhor you. I loathe you. _I hate you,_" she whispered, placing both hands against the backs of his thighs. She gulped loudly, as did he. Both their breathing hitched significantly.

"Oh, shit," she mumbled, tugging his pants off in a quick motion.

Germany twitched, biting his lip and covering himself yet again. "Don't ever do that again," he pleaded huskily.

"Why? Besides, you asked me to!"

"That was- I need more medicine." He flopped downward, tugging at her again. She fell onto his hips, straddling him.

"I'm in a towel. Let me off of you!"

He placed his hand on her lower back, squishing her to him.

"My chest is uncomfortable! Let me go," she moaned, struggling against him in vain.

"You are like a cold stuffed animal. It feels like a sauna in here."

And just like that, the psychotic male country was out like a light, chest rising and falling in a calmed pattern.

_What…_

_What just happened?_

* * *

"Holy freaking shit. I'm so dead. I won't be able to look at him the same!" Glory placed a cold washcloth on her patient's forehead, both fully dressed; he in lighter garments. She hadn't even thought of the consequences; she just had to help him.

And he'd best not remember anything that had occurred when he was fully recovered. If he did, there would be a great amount of hell to pay.

This was going to prove _very_ interesting.

* * *

Belarus stormed into Russia's house, hollering at Lithuania to leave her _alone._ "I don't have time to deal with your stupidity," she growled at the persistent Baltic, barging into her brother's room.

"Sister," Ivan said, visibly paling.

"Get me information on Taiwan, and do whatever you have to do in order to obtain it."

"W-why?"

Silly, silly brother. He should've known better than to ask such questions regarding her personal life. "Say that again, and I'll be sure to kill you after we become one," she threatened, stomping back out of the house.

Now, she had an American to find.

* * *

Austria looked up at Elizaveta, feeling a little nauseated. "I just received word from _Veneziana._ Germany has fallen ill. And is acting most strangely."

"Does she know what caused it?" his usual companion asked as she stood up to refill his tea cup.

"Thank you," he said absently. "No, she just said that she was slightly worried to be left alone with Ludwig in his state."

"That's very unsettling news; I'd have never imagined the new country to be fazed by a little personality swap." Hungary patted down her hair, just to do something. "Everything has felt so stagnant lately. Perhaps a bit lazy, no?"

"I am not lazy," Roderich claimed, sitting up straighter.

"That's not what I said-"

"I shall go play a piece to express my anger with such a statement."

Silly aristocrat simply wanted a reason to play something, to _do _something.

He strode over to his preferred instrument, plucking a few notes experimentally. Then his hands went flying, capturing Elizaveta's attention completely.

There was always something about the way his hands flied across the keys, graceful and effortless. Something about how his expression was a mixture of delight, relaxation, and concentration. She loved how he swayed unknowingly to the music, his violet eyes closing in a music-induced ecstasy every so often.

She sometimes wished she had a passion for something like he did. It was admirable. It was a different kind of art.

The Austrian didn't know what his music did to people.

How unfortunate; his musical inclination was so influential as well.

Roderich stopped mid-melody. His purple orbs softened as they met hers. "This song is missing one more thing."

"And that is?"

"You."

"Excuse me?" she asked, blinking in shock. He never liked to work with other people when music was involved. What did he want?

"I want you to sing," he admitted shyly, plucking at a low C note.

"Why? What could you possibly gain from that?" He hadn't ever asked her to sing for him.

"Fine then. Don't." He pouted without much thought, picking up where he had left off. With a small smile, she sat down beside him and began to sing an Austrian-Hungarian song about suicide because of a lover that left.

_I hope he and I can do this more often_, she thought wistfully, watching his profile.

He was so into the music, so focused. Elizaveta wanted to just touch him. The urge was so strong. How long would it be before she ended up kissing him?

Little did the female country know that her male counterpart was having the same thoughts.

* * *

Prussia clung to France, whining loudly. "It's not _fair! _West gets this hot chick to take care of his every sick need and _then _some! And what do I get? Not just one, but _two! Two _perverted friends who won't do _shit _for me! How did this happen? How can you guys ignore my awesomeness as such? I don't want to be taken care of by you and Carriedo; you guys are so _un_awesome and _un_attentive."

"It's not our fault you decided to go spy on them and get weird pictures of the pair, no?" France responded, patting the crown of the albino's head with little, if any, sympathy lacing his voice.

"Yes it is!" he screeched in return.

"How, _mi amigo?_" Antonio cut in, crossing his arms with a challenging smile.

"How? _How?_ You dumbasses! Stupid Francis is blackmailing me to do this creepy stalker routine! And now I'm _sick._ This is _not _awesome! _Fix me right now_!"

"Who knew that Prussians would be even whiny-er when sick?" Antonio teased, earning one scarlet eyed glare and a loud _'onhonhon._'

"West is worse… And I'm not that bad!" Gilbert sulked, jutting out his lower lip. "If it satisfies you losers, the only interesting thing I witnessed, besides her singing, was the _Italien _spiking West's Trix with Nyquil piss. I mean, pills."

"… You're sicker than anticipated if you're messing up your words, _mon ami._"

"Yeah? Well, you don't deserve to feast your eyes upon my awesomeness, which only intensifies as days pass!"

"_Nombre._ Never a dull moment with these, eh?" Antonio said, turning to where Romano was peeking out.

"You bastards were spying on my sister?" Lovino hissed, face glowing red.

"It was Gilbert. With France instigating! It wasn't me, my lovely tomato! Believe, trust, in me."

France and Prussia were tossing false malicious comments toward one another, jest sparkling in both countries' eyes. Romano and Spain were still arguing, with the latter male trying to protect his integrity.

Belgium watched these pandemonium-filled squabbling with very little interest. It was always the same with these men. All bark, no bite.

The poor female had come to visit her Spanish nation, wishing for some time alone. Just the two of them. _Alone._

Every time she stopped by, he would be busy, either entertaining high positioned officials or ridiculous countries, such as the ones she was standing before. She was decidedly surrounded by idiots. But she wanted to be part of the fun.

"Hello," she called out, waving. Unexpectedly, she was unheard, and the two arguments simply rose in volume.

"Maybe another day," she sighed.

_Maybe one day Antonio see I have a soft spot for him._

* * *

"Germany? Germany, get up!" Glory groaned, four days later. She rolled off her makeshift bed on the floor, jumping up. She knew her hair was in disarray and her clothes were bunched in awkward places, but she didn't care.

She had that feeling, that innate feeling, in which Ludwig had been lying to her for some time. Her gut feeling was telling her this ugly truth: her house mate was, indeed, not sick.

He was a twisted faker, bossing her around as such.

She had been running crazy, trying to please the demanding man. Only a few hours ago had she felt suspicion creeping upon her. The question left was how long the male country had pretended to be sick. And Glory was hell-bent on getting an answer.

This second.

"How long?" she snapped when she ripped his blankets off. He simply blinked up at her, eyes showing confusion.

"What?" he asked, still laying down.

"How long?" she repeated, leaning down to his face.

"I'm sorry?" He lightly pushed her out of the way, sitting up and stretching his back. Her attention was momentarily sidetracked by how his muscles coiled, tensed, then relaxed, in a fluid, sexy rhythm.

"H-How long have you been lying?" she demanded, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Lying about…?"

She kept silent, staring at his toned arms, which were currently being stretched out. He let out a pleased sigh then nudged her, prompting her to speak with that one move.

"About being sick! How many days, Ludwig Beilshmidt?"

He froze, like a deer caught in a car's headlights. His eyes went wide, the pupils dilating. He coughed roughly, shaking his head. "Thank you for taking care of me these past days. I must get back to work now. Don't bother me again unless it's something imperative to me or my country's wellbeing."

"Oh, so we're back to that?" Her eyes flared, defensive wall and body language coming to be.

"Back to what?" he said carelessly, already walking out the door.

"To being indifferent to one another. To you being emotionally constipated. To-"

"Enough! Don't break the rules I gave you. Especially, don't come into my office. There will be dire consequences."

"I already broke one rule. I'm in your _bedroom_," she hissed, eyes widening only after the innuendo hit. He paused slightly, red creeping up his neck; likewise, she was a nice scarlet, panting in fury and frustration. He bashed a fist against the wall, making her jump.

And then he promptly slammed the door shut on her, not bothering to express the true amount of gratitude he felt toward her endless pampering and caring of him while bed-ridden.

He was already treading deep water. He didn't know how long it would be before he drowned.

Germany was afraid of being with the Italian any longer because he knew he would find himself caught in her web of light, happiness, innocent, and_ glory_.

He would want to spend more time with her, and he _couldn't _let that happen.

He couldn't get in so deep.

Not so soon after Feli had… Had faded.

* * *

The redhead fixed her headband, frustrated when little strands of hair fell back into her orange eyes. She yanked the ridiculous invention off, and opted to mess with her purple and pink sundress, unnecessarily picking at it.

A week.

That was all that was left. She needed seven more days before she could show them just who she was. She needed seven more days before she could release the metaphorical hounds.

She would make _them _repent.

After all _they _had done; _they _simply went back to living like nothing had happened. But something _did _happen, and now, she would make sure they remembered until they faded.

Nobody can do such things to her and expect to get away from her unshakable wrath.

There was no stopping her now. Revenge was on her mind. Especially for a certain-

The alarm to her left rang, causing her to jump out of her chair and practically out of her skin.

"Oh? Is it lunchtime already?" She swaggered off, humming a sweet melody, smiling gently all the while.

So much malicious intent behind the innocent face.

What a shame.

_What a shame, isn't it?_

* * *

**FINISHED! :D**

**Again, I would like to thank our new, lovely, awesome BETA:**

_**AnimeApprentice!**_

**Review, anyone? Please? Misuki and I love them ^^**

**That's all I was able to come up with thus far... HOWEVER! What is this redhead we met? Who is she? What, or who, does she want revenge on?**

**The world may never know...**

**JK! All will be revealed in due time :3**

**'Til next time my lovely minions~**

**P.S. Translations are as follows:**

Luna Nera- Italian for _black moon._

Einsamkeit- German for _loneliness_

Lorelei- German for a _feminine water sprite,_ similar to a _mermaid_

Culo-Italian for_ ass_

Italien- German for_ Italian_

Bitte- German for_ please _

Bitte helft mir- German for_ please, help me_

Germania- Italian for_ Germany_

Weiblich Italien- German for_ female Italy_

Ich bin auf feuer-German for_ I'm on fire_

Vaffanculo- Italian for_ f*ck_

Mi amigo- Spanish for _my friend_

Mon ami- French for _my friend_

Nombre- Spanish slang for_ no way_, or _not even_


	10. 1 Peter 1:13

**'Ello minions! 'Tis Queen Cyanide~**

**Bet you weren't expecting me, were you! Ha, well, due to some personal business, Misuki was unable to write this chapter :( She told me about a week ago, so I rushed to finish this .**

**I hope you like it xD**

**Aaaaannyyyyways... SUPER BIG THANKS TO:**

**2P FEM AMERICA**

**Chibitalia North Italy113**

**PASTA300**

**Starfire67**

**amichalap**

**kirbygirl123**

**missykim**

**AnimeApprentice**

**Arlecchina-Rosa**

**LittleSnowDog**

**Lovey Dovey lil'Cupid**

**chasingdragondreams**

**popi890**

**ToxicGuns**

**PSYCHOFAN**

**... And to everyone else who's been reading! It means so much to us that you guys have stuck with this story :')**

**IN ADDITION! THank you SO SO much,_ AnimeApprentice _for being our lovely BETA! I don't know where we'd be without you :D**

**WARNING: this is a pretty short chapter for me, coming it at approximately 2,200 words :/**

**Disclaimer: the plot, Glory, and any other OCs belong to Misuki and I. The rest goes to Papa :|**

* * *

…

_Therefore, preparing your minds for action…_

_..._

A week. Exactly one week since Glory and Ludwig refused to speak with one another. Exactly one week since Elizaveta sang with Roderich. Exactly one week since Prussia became sick. Exactly one week since Bella visited Antonio. Exactly one week since Natalia stopped visiting Ivan.

Francis bit his lip in something akin to confusion. It may not have seemed like a big deal to just anyone, but the personification for the country of France was smarter than anyone gave him credit for. He knew to expect the unexpected at this point in time; the comfortable pace everyone had settled into was being thrown awry.

It was all Glory's fault. It started with her appearance.

Going by that logic, it's also safe to say it was all Feliciano's fault. It started with his _dis_appearance.

With a sigh, the loving man stood off his blood red velvet couch. A frown settled onto his wrinkle-free face as a quirky sinking feeling in his stomach made itself known. He was never a person with an affinity for things such as 'premonitions' and the like. Japan and England were usually the countries one would go to for supernatural stuff.

He dimly wondered if the aforementioned countries had any sort of warning feelings. Was it worth calling both to ask?

What else would he do, laze around as he's been?

At least he would have communication with the world outside. Lately, he had been under a self-induced house arrest. He was in the lonesome mood, he supposed.

Besides, what's the worst that could happen with calling? England would never hang up on France, despite his denials. Japan's too polite to abruptly hang up unless he has people visiting.

With another sigh, he reached over to the phone and punched in Arthur's home phone number, not even looking at the buttons. His muscles knew exactly what to press.

The wonders of muscle memory.

"_Bonjour. _Is _Monsieur Angelterre _available at the moment?"

"Francis? Is that you? Why are you calling so late... Or so early, I suppose," came England's muffled response. Only heaven knows what that man was doing at such an hour.

"Yes, of course it's me. Who else would it be?" A miracle. The forever feuding countries were having a slightly decent conversation. "Regardless, I have a quick question for you."

"If I answer, will you never call me again at four thirty in the morning?"

"I make no promises. However, I can confidently say that I won't ask this of you again."

"Then hurry up and ask, you bloody wanker. I don't have all day to listen to you beat around the bush."

"Have you had any bizarre feelings lately? Like a feeling that all of this is the calm before the storm?"

"Who told you that?" the bushy browed country snapped.

"Answer me."

"It's too early to argue; yes. Yes, I have. Happy? Now good riddance. I have business to attend to."

The line went dead. France stood, open mouthed in utter shock for a few moments before looking at the receiver. So England sensed this weirdness as well?

Now, Francis had to ask Japan. His nerves were high strung as he dialed in Kiku's number, heartbeat loud as a drum as the phone rang.

"_Moshi moshi?_" He heard Japan ask on the line.

"_Bonjur Monsieur Japon_. I have a quick question for you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Have you sensed anything as of late? Pertaining to the supernatural side of things, I mean. Any odd feelings? Like the sinking of your stomach, or butterflies, perhaps?" he rushed out, excited to hear the answer.

"_Iie_, I am afraid not, Francis. I don't even know where you had such a notion," the quiet country answered.

France fidgeted for a few seconds before responding. "Alright, thank you for listening and answering honestly. I will see you at the meeting later today then?"

"_Hai. Sayonara._"

The definite click continuously rang out in the French man's left ear, long after Kiku had hung up.

Japan hadn't felt a thing.

France had.

England had.

What was this odd augury supposed to mean, then?

Damned if Francis knew.

* * *

The space between Glory and Ludwig was astonishing. They were sitting next to each other, yet there seemed to be miles and miles separating them. She refused to even so much as _glance _in the jerk's face. She had managed to go a week without bumping into him, and now she was being forced to reside so close? It didn't help that Austria, who was to her left, and at the head of the table, would not stop staring at Hungary. Said female nation was busy trying to find Roderich's agenda, which she was supposed to have taken care of.

Of course, to her right was the treacherous blond nation.

In front of her was usually Japan. However, it was impossible to speak with him because he was not present at the moment. Who knew where the shy country was. She could always ask Germany, or talk to him.

How about _no?_

She had absolutely no desire, whatsoever, to speak with him. He was the one that started this damned thing. And like hell if he thought Glory would end this little silent treatment. She could be the better person. Whether or not she chose to do so was a different story.

With that in mind, she jerked out of her seat, throwing the chair in the German's general direction. She was almost hoping it hit him. Everyone whipped around to stare at her; she cleared her throat and straightened.

"If you all will excuse me. I have something to do _elsewhere_," she lied smoothly.

"Very well-" Austria began before he was cut off by a gruff voice.

"I must go out as well. I'll come back before the meeting begins."

Glory gritted her teeth and rushed out, not caring how childish her actions were. She was simply and completely frustrated with her housemate. He was hot and cold, following her and warning her to stay away. She wasn't the most patient person on the planet, even less so when it came to Ludwig. If anything, it was easier for him to annoy her than anything in the universe.

Well, that's a lie, but at the moment, Italy couldn't think of a single thing more infuriating than the man trailing her like a lost puppy.

"Ugh, I've had it!" she burst, whirling around and shooting past him. "You piss me off _so much!_ Really, I'm being honest here. _Non sopporto proprio ora!" _She would have said much more, including things she would regret, but she bumped into something.

Actually, some_one._

A _female _someone.

Glory immediately offered her hand to the fallen girl, apologies spewing from her mouth in such a haste that the letters were getting flipped. "I'm sorry so! I mean- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bit you so had! Ack, I mean- I didn't mean to _hit _you so _bad._ _Mi dispiace! Spiacente!"_

Germany let loose a quiet chuckle from behind the now flustered, and frustrated brunette, currently helping the new female up.

"Wait- Haven't we met before?" Ludwig asked, situating himself next to Italy.

"Yes," the other girl answered, raising her eyes to his in a narrowed manner.

"You met Germany before, Atarah?"Glory asked, cocking her head to the side.

The person, now identified as Atarah, nodded slightly. "I remember him vaguely, yes."

"Who is she?" he asked Glory, not bothering to take his eyes off the newcomer. "Who are you?" he rephrased, too late in realizing how rude it was to speak as if she wasn't there. "How do you know each other?"

"I make sure to know all the world countries and their personifications, whether they attend world meetings or not," Glory snapped, looping her arms through Atarah's. "Don't mind Ludwig Beilshmidt; it seems the poor thing is PMSing. Shall I take you on a quick tour?"

His eye twitched twice._ PMSing?_ She was so dead when they got home.

"Oh, um, yes please. Nice meeting you, Germany. I'll be attending meetings from now on." Atarah stuck her hand out and shook the German's, despite being tugged away by Italy.

Glory suddenly stopped and spun around to face the blue-eyed hunk. "Oh, by the way, thanks for asking. She's the Solomon Islands."

But he hadn't asked... Ah, sarcasm strikes once more.

With her chilling proclamation, the redhead and brunette were gone, leaving him to wonder just what was going on.

_Two new countries in such a short amount of time? Something is definitely up. I bet Glory set this up. _

Hölle.

_What is that psycho _Italien_ planning?_

Whatever it was, Germany knew nothing good would come from it.

Little did he know that Glory was the _last _person involved.

* * *

"Alright, what's going, Atarah?" Glory demanded once Germany was out of earshot. She knew that her companion had a wicked vendetta toward certain countries. "Why are you here? I thought you said it was best if you stayed hidden? Under the radar and all that good stuff."

"It is best. But my people have finally settled down. We can finally stand on our own two feet, despite still dealing with the aftermath from World War II and our Civil War."

"It's been much time since then, though. Why are you barely… I don't understand why it's taken so long-"

"We aren't exactly a first-world country, are we?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Sol."

"And I understand that. However, my queen and prime minister decided to build up our arsenal and armed forces to rival several big countries. Now, we don't have to fear being easily taken over. We can hold our own. We aren't afraid of war, at this point."

"Are you implying that you want to start some type of world war? You against everyone else?" When the redhead remained silent, Italy stopped. "Well?"

"You would side with me if I did, wouldn't you?"

"Atarah, do you realize what you are asking? Please, dish out your revenge without dragging everyone else into this. Think of your people. Think of everyone else's people. You can't drag innocents into this."

"Says who? My people need to be avenged!"

"Solomon Islands."

"Italia Veneziana."

"Do _not_, and I mean it, _do not_, drag anyone else into this. If you do, then know that you forced my hand. I _will_ stop you, by all means. Understand me?"

"Yes, yes," she said airily, waving her hand absently.

"No, you don't. You forget I am not Feliciano. I won't easily wave a white flag and run away, yeah?"

"Gloria- I've known you for far too long to compare you to him, even in the slightest. If I promise not to hurt anyone but-"

"It's best not to mess with anybody in general. However, knowing you… What's the worst you plan?"

"I'm not sure if I want to tell you," Atarah admitted, exhaling deeply. "You will simply try to stop me. Look, the best I can do is promise not to do anything too rash, alright?"

"Step out of line, and I'm bringing you down. But who knows. Maybe I'll end up helping you, Atarah. Miracles do happen, right?"Glory winked and tugged her friend along. "Well, this is the kitchen…"

* * *

Solomon Islands smiled as the new Italy chatted on, idly wondering how she was getting used to her living situation. Solomon was never one to keep her thoughts quiet, so she asked.

Glory tensed, back muscles twitching slightly beneath her tank top. "E-Excuse me? I didn't hear what you said," she obviously lied, red creeping up her neck.

"I _said: _how has your housemate been treating you?" she repeated with a smug smile gracing her face.

"You mean Prussia, right? I mean, who else would you be asking about," she laughed nervously, rubbing her crown.

Atarah's eyes lit up. Definitely something between her and the German, then. Perhaps she could play match maker? She could always recruit France as a partner. The romantic nation could never say no to a pretty lady, whether for help or _otherwise_. "You know exactly who I mean, Gloria Vargas."

"Oh, my! Look at the time… We're going to be late for the meeting," she mumbled, steering Solomon back to the conference room. "Do you want me to introduce you, or will you just burst in a few minutes after the meeting starts?"

"I thought you knew me better than that, Italy. Of course I'm going to crash into the party. Where's the fun in being introduced?"

"Yeah, yeah. Then you wait here and just barge in, like you used to." Glory let out a soft giggle, giving her friend a hug. "See you in there."

She shut the door, and Atarah was left alone. "Yes. See you in there, Glorious Sunshine."

* * *

**Not everything about Solomon Islands up there is true... She was involved in the second World War, such as the Battle of Guadalcanal. (She was totally bombed during the war) She was also home to the famous VMF-214 "Black Sheep' Squadron. She does have a prime minister and a queen. Everything else, I made up xD**

**In other news: SCHOOL IS OUT BABY! WOOHOO! Can't really say if it's going to be faster updates... I'll try though!**

**Again, BIG thanks to everyone who's been reading out story! And to our lovely BETA:**

**_AnimeApprentice!_**

**P.S. Translations are as follows:**

Bonjour- French for _hello_

Monsieur Angelterre_- _French for _Mister England_

Moshi moshi- Japanese greeting when answering a phone A.K.A. _hello_

Monsieur Japon- French for _Mister Japan_

Iie- Japanese for _no_

Hai- Japanese for _yes_

Sayonara- Japanese for _good-bye_

Non sopporto proprio ora- Italian for _I can't stand you right now_

Mi dispiace- Italian for _I'm sorry_

Spiacente- Italian for _sorry_

Hölle- German for_ hell_

Italien- German for _Italian_


	11. 1 Kings 1:21

**Hello, minions! 'Tis Queen Cyanide~**

**Misuki and I have a surprise for everyone :D We worked on this chapter _together._ Yup, yup. A _true _collaboration xD Anyways, we just wanted to thank everyone for being so supportive of this story! In the end, this chapter came out over 5,000 words :O It's also an apology for some of our chapters being a few weeks late Dx**

**So a SUPER HUMONGOUS THANKS to the following for taking time out of your busy schedule to read our story and much more!:**

**2P FEM AMERICA**

**Chibitalia North Italy113**

**PASTA300**

**Starfire67**

**White Drakim 13**

**amichalap**

**kirbygirl123**

**missykim**

**AnimeApprentice**

**Arlecchina-Rosa**

**LittleSnowDog**

**Lovey Dovey lil'Cupid**

**chasingdragondreams**

**popi890**

**ToxicGuns**

**PSYCHOFAN**

**And all our other readers!**

**A special thanks/shout out to_ White Drakim 13_ to being our first not-so-anonymous reviewer :D We really appreciate your feedback! (BTW, as long as I can keep Germany and Austria, we're cool ;) hehe)**

**A second special thanks/shout out to ToxicGuns for reviewing every chater! :D Your reviews never fail to make me laugh, so thank you for that! And I think sometimes you read my mind... Not going to tell you how or why just yet ;3**

**AND! Another special thanks/shout out to AnimeApprentice, o****ur lovely BETA! :D Our story would be slightly confusing if you hadn't saved us :3 We really are thankful for the fact that you take time to edit our stuff! C;**

**WARNING: long chapter ahead (with maybe some fluffiness?) o.o Rawr...**

**Disclaimer: The Plot (ahaha! Capitalization xP) and OCs belong to the two lovely ladies writing this story. Who cares about who owns the original characters!**

* * *

…

_If you do not act… Solomon and I will be treated as criminals_

…

A few minutes before the meeting was to commence, Glory swaggered in, a self-satisfied, haughty, smile gracing her features. She sprawled onto her chair, throwing her hands behind her head. She hummed distantly, not really caring that Ludwig was giving her a narrow-eyed look.

"What is the matter with you?"

Glory turned away from him with a loud 'hmph!' Austria cleared his throat, eyeing the pair cautiously before returning his attention to the rest of the countries. He noticed that Ae - Young Cho, the representation of Northern Korea, was absent from the meeting and seized the opportunity. South Korea shifted uncomfortably in his seat, knowing that the topic was eventually going to come up.

"We need to discuss how to neutralize North Korea. I realize that all of us haven't been on the best of terms, but she is a loose cannon; she poses a threat to all of us."

"May I leave?" Im Young Soo asked, desperate to get away from such talk. He didn't want to hear about how terrible his lover was.

"Excuse me?" America asked, eyes widening. "Dude, I get your all head over heels for her and all, I really do," he said, eyes darting in Belarus' general direction, "But I helped you stay free from communist rule. You have to help us put her down. You owe it to all of us, _especially_ me!"

The Korean gave Alfred a long stare before repositioning himself for comfort. He sighed, defeated, and listened onward.

"What do you guys plan to do, anyway? It's not like she means half the things she says - she's just trying to - "

"To what?" The American pressed. "To blow us up? I don't take her that seriously, but still, she's _evil_!"

"Evil? You mean like _saaghan?_ That she most definitely is _not!_ Ae-Young is simply underloved and underappretiated! Can't you relate to that? You should be, _Migug!_"

"Can you two stop fighting?" Glory snapped, pounding her fist onto the table. "Don't you two have joint forces? How is it that you haven't broken out into war? This is utterly ridiculous and absolutely childish! I did not attend this meeting to put up with your incessant bickering."

"What a preposterous notion, coming from you, Gloria. You haven't been completely mature in all your time, either, have you?" Solomon Islands burst in, smiling fondly at the Italian.

Germany chuckled softly, earning a heated, warning glare from Glory.

Her new voice adding into the fray earned Atarah complete attention from the nations, including the recently bickering ones.

"And who might you be?" Roderich questioned, crossing his hands and raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you foolish brats don't remember me!" She smirked, twirling her auburn hair with her index finger.

Glory bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Atarah was putting up that snotty front she used in front of people she wasn't used to. Italy hadn't seen this side of her in a while. It was always entertaining to watch the drama unfold.

"Beg your pardon?" England snapped, jackknifing into a standing position.

"You heard me right, you British gnat!" She yelled, getting a burst of loud laughter from Alfred. "You." Solomon pointed a digit in the American's direction. "Can it. Just wait 'till I get to your pile of insults, you lazy, good-for-noth-"

"Enough!" The Austrian commanded. "This isn't the place or time to be lashing out on them," he said, giving Atarah a strange look. "You definitely radiate an aura similar to us, so tell me, which country do you represent?"

Glory vaguely wondered if she should interrupt Atarah, just because it would further amuse her. When Solomon's eyes jumped to Japan, however, Italy knew better than to get involved. She simply muttered a soft, "_Shit._"

"Honestly, _Sir_ Roderich Edelstein, personification of Austria, I have no bone to pick with you. However, I am surprised Alfred F. Jones and Honda Kiku don't remember me," she spat, hands fisting dangerously as said countries simply looked stumped.

"A-Are we supposed to know you?" America asked blankly. The fact that she knew all three male's names was creeping him out, especially since he didn't know hers. He looked over to the Japanese man and was surprised to see him looking downwards, twiddling his thumbs apprehensively. "Yo, Japan! You okay, dude?"

"Uh…_h-hai,"_ He answered, throwing occasional glances towards the Solomon Islander.

"You know exactly who I am, don't you?" she asked hazardously. Her yellow-orange eyes were narrowed to slits, making her look somewhat like a feline.

"_Eto…_" Japan trailed off, cheeks turning a dangerous red. He was becoming increasingly nervous as the seconds ticked by.

Taiwan glanced from America to Japan to Atarah to Natalia, although the oriental country couldn't figure out why she was looking at Belarus.

"Japan, what's going on?" Alfred asked, agitated that his knowledge was slightly stunted at this point while Kiku's was not.

"Yeah, Japan," Solomon tilted her head, giving an innocent look to Kiku. "Why don't you explain what's happening to your slightly thick American friend? Or to everyone, for that matter?"

Glory was trying ever so desperately not to laugh, but her snickering was getting other's attention. Ludwig gave the Italian a confused look, but when she caught him staring, her smile dropped and she returned her eyes to Atarah.

Stupid Germans!

"I- I believe I've not the slightest idea of what you are speaking of," the Japanese man tried, shifting in his chair slightly.

"Shall I make you remember, then? Shall I go into your home and destroy the terrain, leaving devastation so great that you are forced to evacuate to the likes of _him?_" she asked shrilly, pointing at Australia. He smiled at her, insult going right over his head.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Sol," he said.

"I've been busy, Kirkland." She flashed a small smile of sarcasm before veering her attention back to Japan, who was growing more and more antsy as the clock's hands moved.

"Now, does that ring a bell to you, or should I continue?" Atarah asked coldly, her eyes shooting to Glory for support. The brunette nodded her head encouragingly, even if she knew she shouldn't be.

"Yeah, continue," America butted in, "Why am I involved in this?"

Solomon nearly leaped at the man's throat, eyes glowing with undiluted anger. "You are asking for death, American!"

Alfred leaned back, slightly offended. But instead of showing it, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Smartphone.

"...little country close to Australia." He muttered, tapping away on the screen.

Atarah's eye twitched a few times, and she messed with her fiery hair, biting back the urge to snap the blonds' neck.

Japan gently pushed the phone down, causing Alfred to yelp, "Hey!"

"She is Atarah Batee, personification of the Solomon Islands," he sighed defeated, head drooping into his chest. The said nation grinned, satisfied with his answer.

"… What? I don't understand?" America insisted, bouncing on his toes.

"We destroyed her home in World War II, Alfred. Don't you recall?"

"I think I don't..." He murmured.

"I think you're an idiot." Glory broke into the conversation, getting up from her chair. "How do you not recognize your mistakes? All you ever do is act, but you never think, do you?"

"Well," Austria began, his glare moving from the standing countries and Japan, "this has been very...interesting, if I may say, but please, Solomon, this really isn't the time to be doing this."

"Austria don't-!" Glory began, eyes filling with worry that Germany had only seen a handful of times. Was this Solomon Islands more dangerous than she seemed?

"Mr. Edelstein, is there ever a good time for war or bickering? Yet it seems you've done that more than once in your past. Besides, this is a world conference, isn't it? I should be allowed to voice my _grievances._ Unless, of course, you're breaking the guidelines we were given?"

"Yes, I know I have my share of arguing and you are correct, we do have the right to speak up if you feel something isn't working, but if you want, we can have a separate meeting for your complaints. We are currently much more occupied with pressing matters that can affect all of us, so please," The Austrian took a long breath, "leave your revenge for later."

"Who said anything about revenge?" Atarah asked innocently, tilting her head to the left.

_She seems so childish,_ Glory thought suddenly, biting her lower lip and sitting back down. Likewise, all countries took their seats again, save Austria and Solomon.

"Then sit between Japan and America, in front of Glory. Kiku, you will escort… Atarah, was it?"

"Yes, thank you for remembering," she answered, not moving her eyes from Glory's as she settled down. "Since you refused to listen to me, I will leave the information I received from North Korea to myself. You figure out what you're going to do with Ae-Young by your lonesome."

Austria sputtered indigently and incoherently.

Glory looked at him, one of her favorite countries. "You deserved that, Roderich. After all, our grievances, no matter how long, are listened to. Just because she's new doesn't mean you're allowed to do such things," she mumbled darkly, shutting her eyes.

Japan glanced to the side, reddening when he saw Solomon staring at him with her eyes narrowed into unsettling slits.

_Mood sensed. Must refrain from speaking,_ he thought, bringing his hands together to intertwine his fingers.

_No, I must not show fear. I must stand firm._

"I need to speak with you. Alone." She blinked twice, scrunching her eyebrows.

"What makes you think that I'm willing to so much as _speak _to you?" she snapped, obviously using anger to hide her surprise.

"You are speaking to me now, are you not?" Kiku asked wisely, refraining from smirking as she flushed a few shades lighter than her wild hair.

"W-well," Atarah stuttered, "What leads you to believe that I ever want to speak with you after this meeting!" She ended up yelling the last few words, drawing attention and interrupting Roderich.

"Solomon Islands, refrain from-"

"Leave her alone, Austria!" Glory exploded, jumping up. "You were there once, alright? Atarah, please don't speak so loudly. Roderich, please be kinder!"

Germany distantly wondered why Solomon was such a touchy subject for the new Italy. Apparently, so was Hungary.

"Do you two… Know each other?" Elizaveta asked, slightly upset that Glory was speaking to her usual male companion in such a way.

"What makes you think that?" Glory grumbled, storming out.

"Now look at what you caused," Austria hissed at Atarah, face morphing with anger. He began to follow after Italy, but was stopped by the Hungarian, who gripped his hand tightly.

"Allow me to go after her. After all, it is my fault she left." She said quietly, stepping ahead of the Austrian.

"I'll go with you!" Germany suggested, already up from his chair. Atarah smirked at his outburst; her face was noticed by the Bad Touch Trio as well as Japan.

"Haven't you not been on speaking terms with Gloria since last week, Mr. Beilschmidt?" France called out, wicked gleam in his eye.

"Shut it, you bizarre French man! You know nothing-"

"When no one else is available, who do you think _mon petit_ goes to, eh?"

Germany glared at Francis for a while, his annoyed deep blue eyes challenging the sky tinted orbs of the others. He turned away, following Hungary as she walked out of the room, muscles coiled and tense. Atarah's knowing eyes followed the odd pair until the door shut, then sought out Prussia's, Spain's, and France's eyes, one by one. Her gaze lingered on each before turning back to the table, expression thoughtful.

"Did you see that new Solomon chick?" Prussia whispered to his Spanish friend, who nodded with a 'duh' expression on.

"Of course, _mi amigo._ I've been keeping my eye on her since she walked in!"

"More like barged in." France added, grinning to his friends. "Do you think...?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"_Entonces_?"

"We need to ask her as soon as the meeting is over then," Francis whispered excitedly.

"But we can't," Gilbert hissed back. "Did you see the way Japan has been looking at her? There's no way we'll be able to snag her. Kiku can be pretty forceful when the wrong buttons are pushed, wouldn't you agree?"

"_Si,_" Antonio confirmed, expression cloudy. "We'll find her after Kiku's finished speaking with her, right?"

"Agreed." The Prussian bit his lip.

"Then it's settled." France smirked and closed his eyes, content with how smart his little soldiers have become.

Honestly, he doesn't know where the other two would be without him.

* * *

Germany clenched his teeth, Atarah's knowing eyes replaying in his mind. Who did that redhead think she was insinuating such ludicrous things? And who did that French man think he was, also insinuating absurd things? Sure, he couldn't explain why he suddenly had the urge to comfort his housemate, but that didn't mean Solomon and France had to give him those… those weird _looks_. Their omnipotent eyes irked him.

"Hungary?" he called out, realizing he'd lost her.

"This way," she responded. He followed her voice, hand trailing on the wall absently as he continued into his world of thoughts.

Stupid Gloria. He grimaced. Stupid Solomon. Stupid Francis.

Again, the muscular man lost Elizaveta. "Where are you?" he asked, looking around frantically. His eyes landed on chocolate brown in the corner of a room.

"Gloria…" He trailed off, clenching his fists at his side.

He walked over, his eyes never leaving the figure. Who else could it be? That hair belonged to her and her alone. The color, however, was so much like Feliciano's. It nearly stopped him from approaching, but as people usually say, curiosity killed the cat.

Which, in this case, he was the feline.

"Gloria!" He called once more in a demanding voice, watching while the called woman turned to the side, her eyes meeting the floor.

She remained silent, quite determined to make him leave with her refusal to speak. At least she acknowledged his presence, right? She idly ran a finger up and down her arm, not noting the icy eyes that traced the same path with barely disguised hunger.

"Glory. What happened out there?" he asked gently, taking a few steps toward her. She scooted back as he neared. He noticed her retreat and backed off a couple of steps, swallowing thickly.

"Listen, if you don't want to talk to me ever again," He paused, "that's fine, but can you at least try to tell me why you're acting like how you did? It's troubling. _You _are troubling."

Her bronze eyes snapped to him. "Like you don't know what happened," she snapped, punctuating every word with great enunciation, clearly trying not to rip his head off. "And if you think _this_ is troubling," she added, gesturing to herself, "then why don't you first of all, screw off. Second of all, look into a mirror. Just leave me alone, alright?" Her honey-like voice was eerily calm and matter-of-fact.

Germany snatched her wrist, forcing her to stand and meet his furious stare.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that ever again. You have no idea what I'm capable of." He growled, gripping her with unneeded force.

"Oh, sweetheart, you are not scary at all. I can be scarier than _you_," she breathed, their faces close enough to the point that their lips almost brushed with every word. Dimly, she realized her wrist was beginning to ache.

"Highly unlikely."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, please watch what you say. Your words can come back and bite your ass harder than you can imagine."

"Gloria Vargas, it seems you cannot grasp the concept of fear." He towered over her, eyes now looking like liquid. He looked so… Dominating. So alpha male. So macho man. So undeniably attractive and _sensuale, _almost.

Ok, he did look pretty damn sexy too.

But Ludwig was having trouble not being attracted to her at this point as well.

They stood there, frozen and intense, waiting for either of them to flinch.

"Ludwig, did you-" Hungary's sing-song voice cut short when her emerald eyes came upon the duo. She turned on her heel and hummed off.

Best leave it alone.

Glory poked his chest roughly, still looking deep into his eyes. He backed her up into a wall, hands caging her in. His lips ghosted across her neck as he whispered, "Be afraid, _schön."_

Shudders coursed through her body, but she paid no mind. "Likewise, be afraid," she sighed near the shell of his ear.

His muscles tensed even more so as before and both their breathing hitched, almost imperceptibly.

Then, his arms slumped to his sides and he walked out of the room.

There was no way he would be able to control himself anymore. The barrier of his feelings was being broken by some _Italien_ that just waltzed into his life.

Glory wilted against the wall, red as a tomato. Contrary to all her talk, the German was very, _very_ frightening, simply because she was wrapped around his finger, whether he knew it or not.

"Germany!" she hollered, running out. He turned around, frustrated look on his face. She stopped before him and stood on her tiptoes. It was a dangerous thing to do, a dangerous card to play. A highly dangerous risk. But she had to show him who was in control in this messed up relationship.

She kissed the corner of his mouth, smiling innocently while saying, "I miscalculated the distance. _Ciao." _She breezed past, steps light.

"Wait!" Ludwig said, voice hoarse. He decided to ignore the not-quite kiss in favor of something else. He was clearly aggravated by Italy's actions, but the she never answered his question. It was only natural he ask again, even if he was slightly 'strained' from her actions. "What happened in there? Really. I want the truth."

Glory looked taken aback for a few seconds before responding softly with, "Ask me again when we get home, and I may just answer."

He, casually as one could, rushed to catch up with her, and together they walked back to the meeting, much closer than before.

Much, _much _closer.

* * *

The meeting dragged along, talks about North Korea faded and economy was brought into play, putting America in the hot seat by various countries, including China.

Japan watched silently, occasionally glancing over to Atarah, who listened to everything carefully. She was constantly messing with her dark red hair and adjusting her amethyst colored headband. He also noticed how her eyes jumped from person to person, narrowed into those cat-like slits and meticulously calculating.

At the mention of certain things, or countries, her hands would tighten just the slightest. She rarely fidgeted in her seat, which Japan found odd. Even he would move around every once in a while. She was still as a statue, her face always thoughtful, dreamy, even. The effect of her slitted eyes, faraway expression, and small movements made her seem beautiful in an alarming way. Kiku was not used to noticing his preference to physical traits, but Solomon Islands had captured his attention from the moment she barged in.

It made him want to keep her for himself, though he knew that her innocent glow was limited to her appearance. There was a wall of vengeance surrounding her, and it was going to be difficult to destroy it.

His lust to be on civil terms with the redhead wasn't entirely a business situation. He had a personal interest in her as well. More so than he did with-

He followed Atarah's eyes and found himself watching Taiwan. His cheeks heated up when he realized how easily his infatuation for the neighboring country crumbled into oblivion. Was he really so shallow?

Yes, yes he was. He hadn't even known Taiwan well enough to call her on a first name basis.

_Oh, _Kami-sama, _forgive me._

"If there are no more discussable topics, then I suppose we are finished for today. I will see you all here next Wednesday, I hope." Roderich announced, dismissing the nations as he straightened his papers. He eyed the newcomer, a new wave of embarrassment washed over him. This obviously wasn't a country to be messed with, but something inside him wanted to poke in and wonder why.

"Austria…" Elizveta waved her hand in front of the pianist, urging him to exit the room. "Let's go."

"But- I… Yes, I suppose we should get going," he said, watching Solomon Islands. He would have to speak to Glory about this. Especially if the new nation had information on North Korea. Later, he presumed.

Atarah shot past Austria and Hungary, slamming the door open. Japan watched as she escaped, looking slightly dazed. His sense caught up to him and he shot after her, not realizing how out of character he was acting.

"Atarah!" He grabbed her wrist, immediately letting it go the moment she turned to face him. "_Gomenasai_…" He bowed, reddening at his mistake. "I believe you remember my request from a while ago."

"I know naught of what you are talking about," she snapped. She spun around to continue either to her house, or go to Glory's. Kiku stepped before her, blocking the path. Seeing as how the hall way was pretty narrow, she couldn't step around him.

"Move out of my way," she growled threateningly, eyes darkening.

"I am sorry, but I cannot," he whispered, looking at the floor boards.

"And why is that?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips with silent finality.

He looked up to meet her bored sunset-like orbs with his determined brown eyes. "I will not allow it." He said, "I have much to say to you, and I will find a way to say it, one way or another."

"You're wasting your time, Honda Kiku."

He was minutely stumped. Besides the Asian nations, everyone said his name in the Westernized version, Kiku Honda. Even if she was relatively close to him, she was a former English colony. The official language was even English.

"And you are wasting your breath, Batee Atarah."

She gritted her teeth and growled lowly, wanting so bad to 'gently' place her hand on his cheek. Lies, lies. She wanted to smack him around like he was a punching bag.

Yes, she had very violent imagination. But with the things she'd been through, could anyone blame her?

"Atarah?" Kiku asked hesitantly, noticing she was daydreaming.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anyone yet. Much less someone like you!" She yelled, whipping around to walk in the other direction, not even knowing what lay down the hallway. She continued to stomp/march down, drowning out the noise from the sounds of voices, one in particular that progressively got louder. One that owned an eastern accent and belonged to the annoying Japanese man.

_One day…I swear…_

"Would you just stop running away?" Japan asked, hooking her elbow in his hand. She attempted to walk forward but got nowhere.

"You're a persistent little douchebag, you know that?" she said calmly, hair falling into her eyes. She blew upward, attempting to move the lock, but it stayed there. She gave up on moving it and raised her eyes to his.

"What did you just say?" he asked, ashamed to admit he was too busy observing her bodily movements that he hadn't paid attention to what she was talking about.

"Oh, so you say you want to listen and speak to one another, yet you don't even have the decency to pay attention?" she nearly shrieked, leaning away from him.

Oh, she was so furious. He was just pushing the _wrong _buttons.

Prussia walked past the hallway, stopping when he heard the outcries of Solomon Islands. He turned his head to face the two, a smirk crawling onto his face. Antonio snuck up to the albino and placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"What's u-ah!" He cried as he was pushed backwards. "Why did you do that?"

"Hush!" Gilbert put a finger up to his own lips. "Where's France?"

"_Bonjour, ma douce_ Gilbert." The romantic man appeared as if he was waiting for his cue, a cup of wine in his hand.

"Where - never mind. Just look over there."

"Is that what I think it is?" Antonio whispered.

"Precisely," Prussia answered, grinning wickedly. "Looks like our soon-to-be recruit is in dire need of our matchmaking help, especially my awesome help. Ahem."

"We need to focus on Glory, _not _Solomon Islands and Japan," Antonio tried, fidgeting.

"Excuse me, but when have we ever turned down a time to stir up trouble? Especially if there's romantic potential?" Francis asked, smirking.

"True," Spain amended, shoulder slumping.

"So, what's the plan of action?" Gilbert asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Obviously," France began, "We have to distract Kiku to be able to snatch away our little aid. The question is, what could we possible do to confuse that Japanese enigma so much?"

"I think our awesome stupidity would be enough to muddle with the guy's brain, right Spain?" The Prussian placed a hand on the Spaniard's shoulder, requesting his agreement.

"I suppose, but what if the new country tries to make a run for it?"

"She won't," Prussia promised, smiling. "We shove her into Japan. Bam! Both are distracted. We snatch one, embarrass the other. We're killing two birds with one stone!"

"Perfect! Then it's settled. We shall act quickly." France made a fist and held it in a triumphant way. The other two followed in suit and laughed creepily amongst one another. They peered around the corner, satisfied to see a slightly panicked Japan still bickering with a defending Solomon Islands.

"C_omenzará la fase uno_," Antonio whispered.

"Wait, I want to see her in action! How long can she hold her own against Japan and all," Francis said with a wicked, wicked smile.

That being said, the trio watched as Atarah restrained from slapping the Japanese man, her hand raised in sheer anger. Her face was boiling, red from the frustration and annoyance.

"Why don't you just shit off and leave me alone?!" They heard her bellow, her other hand balled into a fist, shaking at her side. Neither of them heard the other's reply, but the response from the Solomon Islander showed that it probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"I'm sorry, what was that? You want to repeat yourself, Honda?" she asked, voice low. She stepped toward him, hand landing on his chest. She pounded the outside of her fisted hands against him, but he didn't even bat an eye, much less flinch. "Why. Aren't. You. Hurting?" she continued on, hitting him with every word.

"I am not weak," he sighed.

Now, that, the Bad Touch Trio _did _hear.

"And are you implying that I am?"

"I never said such a thing, but if _you_ say so yourself…" He gave an uncaring shrug, looking down at her with his smugness barely masked.

"Okay then, you've asked for it, you asshole!" Atarah continued to hit him, not knowing what else to do. She finally stopped, tired. She laid her palms flat out against his upper chest. She looked up at him through her lashes.

He paused momentarily, caught off guard.

With a soft scoff, she pushed him away, stepping back. "I'm leaving," she stated with false tranquility lacing her voice.

"You leave and I'll come after you," Kiku threatened, pacing forward to counter her steps back. "I _will_ get my talk with you, one way or another, and there is nothing you can do to avoid it."

"You and what army?" she challenged, crossing her arms.

"…Do you really want to know that answer?"

Solomon turned away, her despise for the Japanese man growing significantly. Okay, perhaps that was a tad lie, but she liked the words spilling from his mouth less and less.

"Why can't you understand that I absolutely loathe and abhor you? Get out of my face before I punch you," Atarah ground out.

"You already have," Japan countered with an unimpressed look.

"You are infuriating! You are _insufferable._ Go. Away!"

"Can we not just have a civil conversation?"

"Oh, but I thought we were," Solomon Islands said, cynicism dripping from every syllable.

"_Très bien_," France began. "Time to break this little sexual tension fest up!"

"Okay, so _now _phase one can begin?" Antonio whispered, edging further away from his usual allies before being pulled back by the blond of the three.

And with that being said, the trio stalked they're way over, finding difficulty keeping a low profile in such a tight hallway - they barely had enough room to do their "cool" stalk!

Solomon and Japan never saw it coming. One second Atarah was yelling bloody murder. The next, she was pressed up against him, not quite kissing, but close enough to make her head spin and blood boil. For more reasons than one, she hated to admit.

"Get off me-"

"What happened?" Kiku said, eyes glazed over.

"Sorry, _Japon,_ but we have an appointment with this lovely _mademoiselle_," Francis stated, with a falsely apologetic shrug.

He grabbed the woman from her not-quite-but-almost hug with the ebony haired country and threw Solomon over Gilbert's shoulder, taking the Prussian by surprise considering that she wasn't so cooperative. They ran in the opposite direction, leaving Kiku in shock, a both hands placed where Atarah's once were.

"What did I get myself into?" Japan groaned, still standing there like an idiot.

Meanwhile, with the quartet, Atarah was kicking her feet and punching Prussia's back, howling the worst profanities that came to mind.

"Calm down, _feurige eine. _We've come to ask your help," the abused man grunted. He winced as she landed an especially painful kick to his stomach.

She paused in her violent ministrations, a curious, inquisitive look taking over her face. "You have ten seconds to talk," she warned, going slack in Gilbert's arms.

"How's this?" Francis moved behind Prussia, his eyes meeting the other's with pure mischievousness, "we saw how you were staring at Germany before he ran after Glory, which I pretty sure we can all agree is quite entertaining. What we want is for the four of us," He gestured towards the group, "to play a few rounds of matchmaking. How does it sound?"

"Ten," Atarah stated, not bothering to answer France.

"What do you say?" Spain asked, eyes wide.

"I love Glory to death, you know," she began, sighing. "And I definitely think there's a chance of something… _more_ with her and the German, much as I despise him. If she fond of him, I'm forced to like him in some form. I also don't think she'd appreciate it if I meddled with her love life- or her lack thereof. Hm..."

Prussia's eye twitched thrice. "What do you say?" he repeated, looking between France and Spain, silently praying they wouldn't have to prod the new country once more for her reply.

"Yes," she said simply.

Gilbert placed her back on her feet gently. She placed her hands together, clasping them. "So when do we start?"

"That's a good question, Atarah," France said, twinkle in his eye. "That's a _very_ good question."

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter ELEVEN! I can't believe it's gotten this far :') I think Atarah may be one of my favorites in this story x3 She's so feisty! I'm too lazy to go back and read everything, so let's assume a majority of the info about Solomon was made up, yeah? **

**The original scripture read: If you do not act, _my son_ Solomon and I will be treated as criminals. However, Atarah is decidedly a female so I decided to cut out the _my son _part, just in case anyone was wondering xD**

**Just another thank you to the amazing BETAness that is _AnimeApprentice!__  
_**

**Just a random piece of info: I'm teaching my six-year-old cousin and ten-year-old brother how to type ^.^ They already know they're home keys- IN JUST A DAY! :3 I'm proud of them~**

**Aaaanyways... That's all for now! **

**'Til next time, my lovely minions~**

**P.S. Translations as follows:**

Saaghan- Korean for _wicked_

Migug- Korean for _America_

Hai- Japanese for _yes_

Eto- Japanese for _um_

Mon petit- French for _my little one_

Mi amigo- Spanish for _my friend_

Entonces- Spanish for _then_

Sí- Spanish for _yes_

Sensuale- Italian for _sensual_

Schön- German for _beautiful_

Italien- German for _Italian_

Ciao- Italian for _goodbye_

Kami-sama- Japanese for_ God_

Gomenasai- Formal Japanese for _sorry_

Ma douce- French for my _sweet_

Comenzará la fase uno- Spanish for _commence phase one_

Très bien- French for _alright_

Japon- French for _Japan_

Mademoiselle- French for _miss_

Feurige eine- German for _fiery one_


	12. Romans 13:4

**Hello people of the world! Misuki, me, **

**is back as you can see, **

**and after that intense collaboration you saw last chapter with the Queen and me, **

**I am here to present a chapter of my own for thee. **

**Lame intro-poem, check xD Hahaha**

**Anyway, I'm happy to finally present this addition to our humble story. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to present the tenth chapter, but band was getting rough and my family was coming over, blah blah. I could tell you more, but I don't want to ramble on and on about my excuse. **

**I thank the Queen for covering for me :3 **

**I also thank EVERYONE that reads this tale! I love you all! Thank you so so much!**

**Well, I'm done rambling so, here it is for you guys~**

_**Warnings were listed in previous chapters…**_

* * *

_…_

_But if you do wrong, be afraid,_

_For he does not bear the sword in vain._

_For he is the servant of God,_

_An avenger who carries out God's_

_Wrath on the wrongdoer._

_…_

Belarus was pacing around her older sister's bedroom, her sock-concealed feet scuffing the carpet. She had a fingernail in her mouth, her teeth nibbling between the tip of her digit and the hard covering. The day outside was gloomy - rainy and full of low resting dark clouds. It reflected Natalia's mood as she sat on the side of her bed, back against the mattress.

Her mind swirled with ideas and possibilities, all of them aiming at that damned Taiwanese wench.

Oh yes, she went there.

And she would go further if not for a loud booming sound that interrupted her metaphorical thinking train. She turned to her window, getting up to better inspect the precipitation, hands to her sides as she watched the long awaited rain plummet down the grey overcast. Her attention was drawn to a certain drop that landed on the clear pane. She named it 'Mei' and observed it with a growing smile on her face as it slowly traveled down, leaving its trail of smaller pellets that stayed stationary. Placing a finger on the window, she chased the raindrop with her digit, imagining a much more sinister situation in her mind with an equally disturbing smile on her face.

"_Leave me alone, Belarus! Please don't hurt me!"_

"_There's no escaping me now - either you let me finish the job or you fall to end your pathetic life."_

"AHH!"

Her mental motion picture dropped curtains when the drop of clear liquid completely vanished from sight, and she laughed silently, satisfied with the disposal.

_If only I could actually get to that scene without much witness… _The Belarusian thought, stepping away from the window pane and returning to her bed side. She settled in her previous place, finding it more comfortable than anything right now.

"There is no way on Earth I'm going to let that…_woman_ stand in the way of me and my Ame-" She stopped herself before she nearly screamed the man's name, remembering that she was staying at Russia's to try and get her mind off things. Even though her interest in her brother was greatly diminishing, Belarus found the house to be a sanctuary - a haven for thought and wonder.

_I can't be tearing myself over the fact that there is someone in my way. No, they will simply be removed from the picture. _She smiled slightly, eyeing her "special" cabinet drawer wickedly.

_Just like that._

The Belarusian got herself up off the floor, walking out of her room with a small, barely noticeable skip to her step.

* * *

America nearly hopped out of his car upon arriving to his favorite fast food restaurant, Taiwan exiting the vehicle silently, wishing that they had actually gone to the store, like they had planned, instead of coming to grab a bite.

At a place she hated. But she could never tell that to Alfred.

"I'm just gonna get a quick burger and stuff - you want anything?"

"No thank you, I'm not that hungry."

"Okay." The blond smiled, opening the glass door to enter before turning around to face Mei. After noticing that her profile had a hint of disappointment, he hesitated and decided not to ask her what she wanted. "If you want, you can stay in the car."

"Sure."

The personification of America continued his walk into the food place, grimacing at the long line in front of him. What surprised him more, however, was a certain platinum blonde near the middle of the line. Stepping out of place, he made his way to the familiar figure, getting cries from people who witnessed the cutting in line.

"Natalia!" He called, and the said woman had a satisfied look on her face before she turned around, expression dulled.

"What do you want?"

"Erm…Can I…?" Alfred gestured to the small vacant space behind her, a childish look on his face.

"Whatever."

He stepped into place, his hand on the dress-clad women's shoulder for support, feeling it stiffen under his touch. Figuring his imagination got the best of him, he settled in line pretty close to her since the man that used to be behind her was pretty upset that he had to wait longer to place his order.

"So why are you here?" He asked, trying to make casual conversation with the one who surprisingly was willing to do something this nice.

"I was…hungry." She stated, her face concealing her lies perfectly. She had, in reality, snuck into the American's room to snag a peek into his planner, revealing the exact time that he had planned to 'surprise' the Taiwanese by stopping by the fast food gunk. But to Natalia's astonishment, that oriental woman was no where in sight.

"You are alone?" Was her question, and she turned her head to the side, eyes trainedto the floor, waitingfor an answer.

"Nah, Mei's with me, but she's waiting in the car." He replied. His only response was a small sigh from the obsessive woman. The thought of Belarus's personality brought him to his next question.

"You know, I haven't noticed you around Ivan lately - did something happen between you two?"

She froze, every muscle in her body tensing.

_He's asking about me. He wasn't supposed to ask any of those smart questions! _She cursed in her mind. _What am I to say? _

"I've been busy." _That should work._

"Doing what?"

_Damn it._

"None of your business." She turned, but was instantly melted when she saw what was the American's dejected face. It hurt her to see the usual joyful face brought to slight discontentment, so she quickly returned her gaze forward. They continued trekking down the line in an awkward silence, the blonde female realizing that the two were a bit too loud in their conversation.

"What are you going to order?" Alfred finally spoke as they were nearing the cash registers.

"A wrap." She plainly said, naming the first thing she saw on the menu when she glanced up.

"I'll pay for you!" He proclaimed, patting her shoulder lightheartedly. She was about to ask why, or even break the man's hand for touching her, but when she was about to protest, her gaze was met by shining blue eyes, surprised to see them that way- it was as if she hadn't snapped at him earlier.

Too flustered to say anything, she whipped around, hid a small smile, and nodded.

It was only moments before the duo was as the register. A young brunette woman - probably in her late teens or early twenties - behind the counter was smiling sincerely as they approached.

"How may I take your order?" She said, her eyes locked with America's. Natalia noticed this and spoke for the blond.

"One chicken wrap and two double cheeseburgers - hold the onions." The memory of how the male blond threw a "small" fit when an anonymous donor gave him a burger for Valentine's Day had neglected to remove the smelly bulb of a vegetable.

Alfred stared at Belarus with wide eyes.

"How did you-?" He cleared his throat, returning his stare, now more collected, to the slightly annoyed looking woman that resided behind that barrier that was the counter.

"Will that be all?" The lady said, her grin returning once she got the American's attention.

"I can't be of anymore service to you?" She winked at him**.**

_She. Winked. At. Him._

Belarus had to restrain herself while the interactions played out in front of her. She had to restrain the need to punch the girl in the face. Restrain the urge to hurt her.

"Nope." Alfred said straightforwardly, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. He handed out the amount shown on the screen and waited quietly for his change. The brunette took the money, a small pout on her lips.

After the order was placed, the two sat at a booth facing each other, another wave of awkward silence overtaking the them. They didn't say a word - Natalia was staring out the window, wishing it would rain again while Alfred was playing on his smartphone, occasionally making weird noises throughout the game. It wasn't long until their food arrived, and they both noticed something on the box that contained one of the burgers.

_I know we kinda got off to a rough start… but call me up sometime if you ever get bored of that stuck-up girlfriend of yours~_

_(555) 4839_

The message made the paleblonde's blood boil, part from anger and another part from the last part of the note.

The American chuckled uneasily as he opened the container, "Well, what a bitch. I wouldn't let her get away with talking to my girlfriend like that!"

Belarus just shrugged and proceeded to take a bite out of the processed food, but inside she was having a mental breakdown. She wanted to punch something, _anything_, but she bottled the rage, masking her feelings as well as she could.

"Listen, I kinda got to go. You know, I have Mei waiting for me in the car, and she probably has it on, and gas is expensive, so…" He said awkwardly, getting up from his seat with the bag in hand.

"Wait!" She finally spoke, quickly getting up from her spot, "losing" her balance in the process. They ended up with their lips crashing against one another and Natalia quickly stumbled back, nearly falling back onto the booth if it weren't for the supportive arm the blond wrapped around her.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked in a state of daze. She struggled to remember that she was supposed to show that she was still in love with her older brother. With a heavy heart, she pushed Alfred away, steadying herself before she fell.

"I'm fine. Now leave." The threat was demanding and was answered by the other nodding and waving bye before walking out of the place at a fast pace, ignoring the whistling coming from people that were around the two.

Natalia sat back down, her knees no longer wanting to hold her up. It was a one-in-a-million shot, and she was pretty sure she blew it with her whole act. If anything, she probably pushed the blond a thousand miles away from her.

_Now, the only other thing left to do is to eliminate that bitch._

* * *

**o.o Okay I'm done. I think I need some sleep xD**

**No translations this chapter, but just wait till next time! I'm sure you guys can tell that the Queen likes to use foreign languages~**

**Bye-bye :D**

**P.S: Thank you to AnimeApprentice, out lovely BETA! And missykim for the _lovely_ review, as well as White Drakim for the lovely review as well! Thank you to everyone who's read this story thus far! And thank the following people for favorites, reviews, and follows!**

**2P FEM AMERICA**

**Chibitalia North Italy113**

**PASTA300**

**Starfire67**

**White Drakim 13**

**amichalap**

**missykim**

**AnimeApprentice**

**Arlecchina-Rosa**

**LittleSnowDog**

**Lovey Dovey lil'Cupid**

**kirbygirl123**

**chasingdragondreams**

**popi890**

**ToxicGuns**

**PSYCHOFAN**


	13. Psalm 103:8-12

**'Ello my minions! 'Tis Queen Cyanide again :D**

**I know it's not like me to skip a week and then post, but this chapter kinda... Well, let's just say it has a mind of its own. It just ran away, leaving me to chase after it! Originally, it was going to be even longer but I was on a time crunch ._. LOL Anyways, hope you enjoy! Don't have much news or anything else... :/ Happy late independence day! **

**Oh AND! A humongous thanks to the following and anyone else who took time to read this story :D**

**2P FEM AMERICA**

**Chibitalia North Italy113**

**PASTA300**

**Starfire67**

**White Drakim 13**

**karlarenee**

**kirbygirl123**

**missykim**

**xZero84x**

**AnimeApprentice**

**Arlecchina-Rosa**

**LittleSnowDog**

**Lovey Dovey lil'Cupid**

**amichalap**

**chasingdragondreams**

**isistiger3**

**popi890**

**ToxicGuns**

**A special thanks to karlarenee, White Drakim 13, and ToxicGuns for reviewing last chapter :D Really, Misuki and I love reading all the things you guys write! These reviews really make my day ^^ And yes, this chapter is the beginning of Germany's screw-ism (? whatever xD) And I do some of the notes on Misuki's chapters :X And Belarus does fall sometimes... Especially if she wants a kiss ;)**

**A special thanks to AnimeApprentice, our lovely BETA~! This story would be a lot crappier if she didn't help out :3 YOU ROCK 3**

**WARNING: Ehehehe... Just wait until you get into it~ ;)**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't even own a house! How can I own Hetalia?!**

* * *

…

_The LORD is merciful… _

_Slow to anger and abounding in steadfast love. _

_He will not always chide, _

_Nor will he keep his anger forever. _

_He does not deal with us according to our sins, _

_Nor repay us according to our iniquities… _

_As far as the east is from the west, _

_So far does he remove our transgressions from us._

…

"And I turned around, just checking to see how she took the incident! And, and, she had fallen to the floor! Some old man ended up helping her stand, when I know I should've. But can you imagine that? I made her knees too weak to support her!"

Atarah's eye twitched dangerously as a murderous aura emanated from her persona. "You sneak up on me for _this?_ A simple apology about the mass destruction left in your wake all around my country, and you tell me your girl troubles?" she shrieked, throwing her hands around. "We aren't best friends, and we most certainly not on such civil terms that you could just... Just _barge _in on my time with the Bad Touch Trio to inform me of _Natalia's _behavior, of all people!" She was positively fuming. In her blind rage, she could've promised she'd seen stars flit across her eyes.

"I-I know, I know! This is your home, yadda yadda yadda. Look, I now know that Japan and I wrecked your place. Me being here is to show you that I want to put that all behind us. Friends?" the American asked, smiling brightly.

"_Screw you_. If you think you can march in here-"

The sound of her front door opening cut her off before she said something nastier, and having the f-word in it. "Oh, Atarah! Ready for phase one of 'Operation: Get Glory and Germany Together' plan today?" France sang, striding in confidently.

"Atarah!" Spain cried out after, smiling widely.

"_Feurige eine," _Prussia cut in, red eyes lighting up as they landed on her tense form.

"Boys," she responded stiffly, stepping away from the American. "It would seem we have an uninvited guest." Blatant distaste laced her voice, making Alfred wince slightly.

"Explain to me what 'Operation: Get Glory and Germany Together' is!" America asked, blue eyes going wide. "I want in!"

"You _idiots!_" Atarah managed to hiss and yell at the same time. "Check to see who I'm with before you go sprouting our plans everywhere!"

"Please please please please _please_ let me join the group," Alfred whined, jumping up and down now. "Don't you love me, France? If you do, you'll let me in on the plans! Tell me!"

Solomon clenched her fist tightly, inhaling through her nose. He was practically blackmailing the other stupid blonde nation. And, judging by the way Francis was looking at her, the dumbass was going to cave.

Before she could even walk away, the words were spilling from his mouth. "Stupid France," she murmured, going into her kitchen to make some chocolate milk for everyone. America acted far too naïve to stay mad at; even after all these years, Atarah's animosity all belonged to Honda Kiku. The volatile emotion that burned her soul was his and his only.

Besides, if Japan hadn't been involved in the war, her home would be safe. The German wouldn't have cared to battle on her land.

Prussia's voice broke through her reflective thoughts. "We have everything ready! We have to do this quickly! In recompense for not getting America a better belated birthday present!"

Her head tilted slightly to the left as she finished taking everything out from the cupboard and fridge. She went to work, making the boys their beverages in different cups. It had been a few days since the Fourth of July, she now realized. She remembered how his eyes had lit up when talking about Belarus. His orbs hadn't sparkled like that when he mentioned Mei. Why was he still hanging around her then? What would America have to gain from being with Taiwan?

More importantly, what would Taiwan have to do with America?

There was a large chance Mei was trying to lure the unsuspecting nation into joining-

"Atarah!" Spain called, bursting into the room she was using.

"Yes?" she responded absently, stirring the last container with the brown liquid. She would have to think about the oriental nation's ulterior motives later.

"We're all waiting for you. Oh, do you need help?" he asked seconds later when she tried to carry all five cups.

"Please," she bit out, struggling not to drop the superhero mug, the yellow birdie mug, and the rose mug. A mug with King David and King Solomon in a pasture sat next to another decorated with tomatoes.

He took the remaining two, marveling at her thoughtfulness. "You were going to give Alfred the cup for his birthday, weren't you?" He sent a knowing smile her way, wiggling his brows.

"What's it to you? I can't be mad at someone who doesn't even know what he did wrong. I figured a peace offering would be enough to satisfy him, as well as a way for him to forgive me for my behavior," she snapped, mind randomly going back to Japan.

Damned, damned Japan.

"You're just a big softie," Antonio mused, placing his arms around Solomon's shoulders. "Aren't you?"

"Shut up," she mumbled, blushing slightly as he just laughed. His arm didn't bother her, seeing as to how over the past few days she and the boys became well acquainted. Hell, they were _her_ boys, by now. They watched each other's backs. It was like a mutual agreement. She was practically their baby sister, who was to be spoiled and protected at all costs. Likewise, they were her older siblings, sometimes surprisingly overprotective.

"So… What about Japan?" the Spaniard asked casually, face carefully blank, save a sly, smug smirk shot her way.

Her pumpkin colored orbs narrowed, instantly and dangerously. "What _about _Japan?" she snapped, hackles rising.

"Oh, nothing." The stupid country was acting a little too relaxed for her liking. Seems like she wasn't the only one trying to get a look into other's minds.

"Watch it," she growled, setting down everyone's mugs. Steeling herself, she turned to America, looking slightly abashed when she placed his own on the table before him. "Happy birthday," she mumbled, cheeks heating uncomfortably as he stared at her in awe.

"Atarah! Thank you! I love you _so much!_" he shouted, tackling her in a bone-crushing hug. She gasped, trying to breathe.

"Yeah, yeah. Get. Off. Me!"

He let go instantly, rubbing a hand across the back of his head as he laughed. "Sorry about totally demolishing your home! We're cool?" He was beaming at her.

_Ick_. _Too affectionate._ "Hmm," she hummed distantly, not exactly yes or no. To the late-birthday boy, the grunt was an acceptable _yes._

"The hero is back! Yeah!" He threw a fist into the air, turning to his drink happily.

"Anyways. Moving on," Atarah drawled, not at all ill at ease by their attention now that her thoughts turned to Glory and the German. "What's the plan of attack for today?"

"We came up with a few simple ideas, and a shitload of crazy, confusing ones! Of course, mine are the most awesome out of all you _verlierer," _Prussia gloated, taking a large slurp from the Gilbird-like cup.

"Alright, let's hear it then," Solomon Islands pressured, leaning back into her couch.

"Well, it's obvious how well I know West. He _is_ my younger _bruder._ I believe there are several ways to effectively make him succumb to his testosterone inclinations."

"Like?" the sole female in the room prompted, seemingly the only one talking to everyone else there. "Hurry up already! I wanted to get started on this as soon as possible."

"_Oui!_ I second the notion," Francis interjected, waving his hand around to emphasize his point.

"You see, the most basic procedures start off like this-"

* * *

Glory awoke and yawned softly, slightly disoriented. She wasn't in her usual room with lavender walls and pink colors. There was a fireplace before her…

She smacked her head with the heel of her hand laughing softly at herself. She'd fallen asleep watching television yesterday. _Without_ a blanket. So why did she have one on now?

Prussia was gone. He had been since the World Meeting.

Germany was his usual self. He'd retreated back into his bipolar shell; however, he was still more refined and social when around the pasta-loving country than he had been before. Giving her a blanket would still be _too _kind of him, though.

Wouldn't it?

She dragged her aching body into the kitchen, stretching her back like a cat. Her chocolate hair was long enough to pool at the floor, tangled beyond repair. Her hands were above her head, making her shirt ride up and show her midriff. She didn't care. Why should she? Ludwig wasn't-

"Fel- Glory?"

_Parli del diavolo cazzo._

"Ludwig," she returned politely. Transfixed by the way his eyes trailed the length of her body, from head to toe, she stood with her mouth open slightly, air mutedly pushing out between her parted lips. It was then she realized she had froze, hands above her head, when his voice had cut through her musings. The smooth plains of her lower abdomen were showing. Hastily, her hands fell to her sides, hands clasping one another. "Why are you up so early?" Glory asked, only trying to make civil conversation. Nervously, she tried to smooth down her hair, brushing the unruly locks with her fingers.

"I'm always up this early. I'm just never home for you to catch me." His eyes had darkened to a stormy blue, a hunger slightly evident as he scanned her frame again, the corners of his lips curling upwards. "You had nothing better to wear than pajama shorts and a tank top?"

Glory shivered, trying to keep the most violent of the tremors under control. The shaking had absolutely nothing to do with the tile beneath her bare feet. And had everything to do with his stupid _occhi._ He was stalking her movements with those _things,_ like a predator about to pounce.

Not to say she completely attracted and turned on by the look.

But still.

It's the principle of the matter.

"You _have _nothing better to do than criticize me?" she retorted, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"I do. You're blocking the door way, though."

"Then make me move," Italy challenged, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Germany took a warning step forward, raising his eyebrow as she stubbornly stood her ground. He should already know she wasn't easily intimidated.

Now that she thought about it, he was constantly trying to be the dominating of the two. Admittedly, he wasn't. The thought brought the beginning of a smile onto her lips as she gazed up at the taller personification.

"I'm not going down without a fight," she acknowledged, tilting her head to the left. Lightning quick, she placed her left hand on his opposite shoulder, hooking her leg from the same side as her hand around his own right one. She pushed down, sweeping her foot back at the same time.

He fell, not expecting the take down from her lithe frame so quickly. His hands clutched at her hips, bringing Glory down with him. She instinctively straddled his muscular hips, her palms slapping at the floor with his head separating them, her hair falling around them in a dark curtain.

She was in a mount.

Perfect.

The best position to overpower and defend herself against the stupid German, now.

His hands curled around her wrists, trying to change her center of balance. She only hiked her knees up higher, right below his armpits. Glory knew she was unable to do much; he had managed to isolate her arms from her body. And he weighed more.

The best position to overpower and defend himself against the fiery Italian, now.

"Do you concede?" he panted, bucking his hips in order to throw her off. She leapt up, preempting his attack. Squatting, she placed her knees against his biceps, hair falling into his face.

"I believe the question is: do _you_?" she gasped back, struggling to free her hands. He held fast, growling as she pressed harder against his upper arms.

Ludwig flipped over quickly, knees pressed tightly against her sides. He held her wrists down against the floor, placing his forearms on the floor. His neck was at her lips. He could feel the heat rolling off the female in waves as her breath puffed against his skin, making him feel something he really didn't want to.

"Forfeit," she whispered, lips brushing against his overly-warm skin. He nearly shuddered at the pleasure induced by those lips of hers.

He let his weight go, pressing his abdomen flat against hers. "What was that?"

She slid her legs around to lock around his waist, pulling his head to her chest. She had him in a guard now, but he could easily break the hold. Using the different type of hold, her body was now a little higher than his on the ground, his cranium level with her chest. "I said," she puffed, "Forfeit, you _bastardo_."

She glowered as his hands slipped down to her inner thighs, intent on pushing her legs away. However, upon her gasp when they danced across the sensitive skin to get a better grip, his fingertips paused, as did the rest of his and her body.

She knew he was just trying to unhook her legs. _He _knew he was just trying to unhook her legs.

But her grip on his neck tightened considerably. When Germany tried to lift his head, her arms went limp but still on him, allowing his eyes to scan across her upper body, finally landing on her face. The gaze lingered on her lips, and then met hers.

She trembled as his hands once again ghosted up her thigh, then down, almost like he was considering where to best leave his palms. She was straining against the urge to arch her back. "Ludwig," she warned earnestly, body twisting slightly.

"Sorry, sorry," he huffed. His voice was husky and deeper than usually, eyes darkening once more.

He gripped her hands from the back of his neck and held them to the floor in one of his own. The other stayed where it was, not moving, but just incredibly warm. Almost _too _warm.

He leaned down as she leaned up, fully knowing just what they were getting into. His lips were inches away-

_Click._

_Click? Wait, click?_ Glory thought, freezing. It was then she realized some sort of cold bracelet encircled her wrist, tight enough to not allow her hand to slip through. Germany fell back, glancing around wearily. Glory stayed on the ground, peeking about the whole perimeter as well.

Her gaze landed on a sheepish Sealand, smiling widely. "They promised to recognize me!" was all he said before running away at a breakneck speed.

"What did he…" she trailed off as Ludwig raised his left hand to rub his face. Her right hand followed his own, and she stared in absolute horror at him. Likewise, he was absolutely appalled.

Peter had successfully managed to handcuff them. Under orders of somebody else, according to context clues.

"Who are _they?"_ Germany added, clenching his imprisoned limb into a fist.

"What are we going to do?" the brunette questioned, panic settling in her gut. "How are we going to explain this to people? We have to go to England's house today to discuss North Korea! And I have to talk to Austria. _Privatamente._"

Irrationally, frustration pricked at his insides. What could she say, or _do,_ to the Austrian that needed her to be alone? Whatever she wanted to say, she could say in front of Ludwig, right? "Why?" he blurted, raising a brow.

"It's none of your business," she snapped, flushing.

"You _live _with me. Your business is my business, Glory Vargas," he said, voice silky.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, muttering embarrassingly, "I have to 'pologize."

"What was that? I can't hear you," he tested, standing up. He had no choice but to pull her with him.

In the end, they stood toe to toe, her eyes on his Adam's apple. "I said, I have to apologize! Damnit, why are you so interested anyways?" she sulked, feeling a _zing _go through her body as his hand brushed against hers.

"Once again, you live with me. And Austria is-"

"Fine, fine. And how am I supposed to get _ready?_" she screeched when she realized she and he were both in sleeping clothes. "How are _we _supposed to get ready? And _shower._ Holy dog shit!" She yelled briefly, clutching her shoulder with her free hand. "_Germany!_" she groaned.

For the few seconds after her mini-tirade, he imagined her saying his name the same way, but this time, she was sweating, nails digging into his back as he-

"Are you even listening?" She released her hold on him, touch lingering.

"We're going to have to tear our shirts. That's the only way we can get them off, unfortunately."

"B-But I'm wearing a tank top! It should be fine if I-"

"And how will you do anything with straps on?"

"I… _Scopare._"

* * *

The pair had to help each other undress. Shower. Dress.

It was awkward and made them very, _very _aware of the other's bodies. It was an _interesting _experience, especially when Glory was able to see Germany shirtless for quite a while.

It totally made being handcuffed to the idiot worth it.

She was dressed in a simple, sleek, strapless black dress that hit right above her knee, hair in a half ponytail, lightly resting against the lower part of her knee. Her blonde counterpart was in a black tuxedo, with no tie and his usual slicked back hair.

"A formal dinner?" she griped to him as they walked through the double doors. "Why? Just _why?_"

"Arthur's always been like this. There's Roderich. Shall we?" Ludwig muttered, sighing.

"Mhm. I _must_ be the one to apologize because heaven knows he'll act like he's an innocent little angel."

"Do it quick. The faster you apologize to him, the faster we can get home. The faster we can get out of these, the faster we go to sleep. The faster we get out of _these._" To make his point, he raised his wrist, her arm following after his without her consent.

"Ow," she hissed, smacking his shoulder. "That _hurt,_ dumbass."

"Then hurry up." He walked forward, pulling the apprehensive Italian behind him. He stopped before Austria and Hungary, both talking in hushed tones to one another. They were a little too close to be considered friendly, but the pair had been like that lately. Germany's face remained apathetic, eyes dull. "Glory would like to say something to you, Austria. _Alone._"

"Well, then. Elizaveta, if you don't mind. It seems I must take my leave earlier than I attended. I'll be back, though. Won't I?" he asked, not looking at Glory once.

"I'm right here," Glory bit out, attention turning to Atarah and the Bad Touch Trio on the other side of the room. "You can't blow me off like you tried to do to Solomon Islands, douchebag." She shoved his shoulder, Germany reluctantly trailing after her as she led them to a different room in England's house.

"I thought you said alone?" the violet-eyed man snottily tossed out, raising his chin a notch.

"We _would _be," she said, fury lacing her voice at his haughty tone. "But _he _and I are chained together. So suck it up because I'm tired of this. Of _you_, in a sense. Get off your high horse, alright? And don't say a _word,_" she threatened, palm rising as he opened his mouth.

Germany placed a hand between her two shoulder blades, thumb rubbing her skin in slow, comforting circles. He tried not to smile as goosebumps broke out across the skin.

"Look, I'm sorry for talking to you as I did. It was completely out of line, alright? And I understand that. I'm not going to lecture you or anything like that. You know what you did wrong. I'm a sinner, so are you, and I'm not going to go out of my way to point that out anymore than simply saying you were rude and inconsiderate. You fix what _you _screwed up. Forgive me or not, it doesn't matter. I said what I needed to say. Let's go, Germany."

She strode out, not caring to deal with Austria's outrageous words and stammered apology. He could come find her later; she wasn't in the mood.

"Glory!" she heard Roderich call.

"Glory," Ludwig warned as she simply continued on, not even glancing back.

"No, Beilshmidt. Not until he expresses regret for what he did to Atarah. There's no way his actions will go on unpunished. And I also want to get out of this annoying dress."

She shot him her best puppy dog eyes, similar to the way Feli's used to look. For a second, the blonde man froze in shock, wondering how his deceased friend was doing.

_Feliciano would want me to be by her side no matter what. Damnit._

"You want to leave the party so soon_?_"

"People will get suspicious as to why we're so close. It's better if unnecessary questions are asked. Besides, you don't particularly like parties. I'm doing you a _favor_," she said sweetly, batting her lashes. She turned her head to the side, scanning the familiar faces of surrounding countries.

There was the Bad Touch Trio, America, England, Hungary, Austria, Solomon Islands, Romano, Belgium, Belarus, Taiwan, China, Sealand, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Japan, who was lurking in the shadows.

"Ah," she whined, slapping her forehead against one of Ludwig's pectorals.

She just wanted out of that damn house.

Knowing her companion, he did, as well.

He shrugged, not giving much of a fight. There really wasn't anything he could argue about with her there. "Fine. We need to change and discuss sleeping arrangements, then."

"M'kay!" she chirped, trying to think positively, which was immensely difficult. Perhaps she'd be able to see shirtless Ludwig again?

Even that thought wasn't able to wipe away the pain of not talking to the Austrian as she usually did. Luckily, Romano and she had talked earlier. At least he hadn't gone psycho on her. Of course, their conversation was short, seeing that he kept throwing insults at Germany every few seconds.

"What am I going to do? I don't like this wall. He's one of my closest friends, Ludwig," she whispered, trying not to cry.

"Roderich is an idiot if he doesn't apologize to Atarah and you. I know that much. Let's just… Let's go home. We'll try and sort everything out there."

"Yeah, let's." She shut her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder, weight slightly lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

"Did you see them?" Atarah whispered excitedly to Prussia. "I can't believe they didn't throw a fit!"

"She's too pissed at Rod," he said simply with a shrug.

"But _why?_" she asked, taking a sip from her wine glass.

"For your sake, of course-"

"How about we not talk about that? I can't stand- Ugh. Let's not go there. Can I tell you something else, instead? I wanted to tell Antonio and Francis, too, but America is with them." Atarah bit her lip, glancing around the room.

He gave his signature laugh, rubbing his hands together. "Talk away, _kleine. _Is it about Alfred? It's a good thing you came to the awesome me!"

"He likes Belarus," she blurted before chickening out. "Did you notice? The way they talk; the way he looks at her and vice versa."

His vermillion orbs blinked twice blankly. "Sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Shut up! You heard me; I _know _you heard me. Watch them! Oh, wait! Even better-" she cut herself off with a fast laugh, striding away to tug a frightened Canada toward Gilbert.

"He's probably seen a lot of things he shouldn't have. Matthew must have all the information we need! Don't you, Matty?" She batted her eyelashes warningly, grip tightening on his upper arm to the point of bruising.

"Y-Yes," he responded in his meek way, ducking his head down. Canada knew it was wrong to talk about his brother and Natalia in such a way, but Atarah was a scary personification, with a deadly vendetta. He hadn't seen her do anything yet. However, ticking time bombs are the most dangerous types of people to deal with.

So, he, as graciously as one could, relayed all the puzzling actions of the two. From the secretive looks to the accidental touches, he mumbled, fidgeting in his Canadian way.

"See?" Atarah breathed as he finished. "I knew my hunch was right. There's no way they don't like each other!" Her eyes sparkled with knowledge.

"Then what did you want to do about this?" the Prussian asked, intrigued.

"What do you think, nincompoop?" she snapped before turning to Matthew. "Anyways, thank you, Canada. See you later!" With a light shove, the invisible nation went flying onto the other side of the room, thankfully out of earshot.

"You want to meddle, then? You want _us_ to secretly meddle with Alfred and Belarus as _we_ secretly meddle with Glory and Ludwig?"

"Us being you, France, Spain and I. We being you, France, Spain, Alfred, and I?" She was slightly confused by his use of pronouns, but with his nod, her conclusions were confirmed. "Anyways. Of course I think we should meddle! Don't you?" She tilted her head innocently, smile a little too wicked for Gilbert's comfort.

"Sure. So we tell the others when Alfred is talking to someone else?"

"Who'll probably be Taiwan," Solomon muttered darkly, expression matching her voice for a fleeting second.

Prussia had nothing to say to her. What could he say? He simply nodded his agreement, waiting for her to babble on about some useless thing.

Which, predictably, she did.

Until Austria came.

"What do you want?" Atarah snapped, hands fisting at her sides. "Did you come over here for the sole purpose of discriminating again?"

Gilbert stepped beside her, placing a gloved hand against her shoulder, almost like he was trying to placate her.

"I want to-"

"It was a rhetorical question. I don't _care _what you want, as long as you turn around and go in peace. I've no desire to see your face right now. Likewise, I assume you don't want to see mine." She tossed her head back, haughtiness seeping from every pore.

Roderich shut his eyes tightly, breathing in and out. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry," he said softly, refusing to look at her.

"You _aren't _forgiven yet. Due to your insolence and incapability to be respectful, the whole world may have to pay. Ae-Young could attack at any time now. The capacity of your stupidity baffles me. As a world-renowned nobleman, I would've expected better etiquette from you. Hostility instead of hospitality is what I received; I will make sure you regret that decision."

"You're willing to make everyone suffer because of _me?_" the Austrian asked incredulously, eyes snapping open.

She didn't _really._ She planned on released the information at the next world meeting. He, though, did not need to know that just quite yet. "Of course I am. Maybe then you will realize that each or your actions have a repercussion."

"I really am sorry!" His insistence made her wince.

"Fine, fine! Apology accepted, so stop whining," she deadpanned. "But, that doesn't mean your choice to be a complete _brat_ will go unpunished simply because of an 'I'm sorry.' You would be a _fool_ to believe that," she spat, walking away.

Prussia and Austria watched her go, both males not really grasping what had just happened.

"She's something different, isn't she?" Roderich asked, shaking his head.

"You can say that again."

The pair failed to notice a set of dark, 'soulless' eyes following the red head out of the room, frowning.

"This is going to be a problem," Japan stated to himself. "I'll have to find her later, then."

_Yes. Later._

* * *

"Home sweet home," Glory sighed, slumping against the door frame. Germany sent her an exasperated look, persistently tugging her to the interior of their house. "Before anything, I want to get comfortable."

He nodded his consent taking off his already loosened tie. With a small look at her, they both turned, back to back. He slipped his pants off and undid is jacket buttons and shirt buttons. He leaned his head slightly behind, glad he was on the road to getting comfortable.

Glory tossed her heels aside, slipped on her boxer shorts, and then took out a few of her bobby pins.

"Okay, you need to help me take off my dress…"

"You need to help me with my shirt and blazer…"

They paused, twisting around to stare at one another with equally surprised looks. "Did we just say that at the-"

"Same time?_ Ja_. Shall we then?"

"Thank goodness I wore a strapless dress, huh? Makes things easier for you. I already have my tank top on, by the way. It ties around the neck. Aren't I smart? It's like my subconscious knew I was going to be handcuffed to a weirdo German!"

"Shut up," he mumbled, blushing. With a yank on her zipper, the dress slid off, leaving her in her skin-skin-_skin_- showing sleepwear.

"Why is it so easy to get out of that?" she asked as she twirled him around. Thankfully, Ludwig possessed a button down shirt and blazer jacked with zippers in the back and arms. If he remembered correctly, it had been a gag gift from his older brother.

"And _this?_" Glory continued when the clothing fell into her arms.

Suddenly, her mouth went completely dry. The muscles in his back coiled and tensed before slowly relaxing. He was so _toned._ It should be illegal for one to be this ripped.

"_Entschuldigen Sie mich_?" he asked, puzzled. Apparently, she had thoughtlessly voiced her opinions.

Her cheeks lit up as she swallowed nervously. "Nothing, nothing," she responded to quickly, the ache to touch his smooth skin almost unbearable. Without her brain permitting her body to do so, she pressed her hand against the space between his shoulder blades. He tensed once again, gasping as her warm fingers pressed against his taunt body. Her finger curved, fingernails lightly digging into him now. Carefully, eyes on the back of his head, she raked her digits down slow, steady, and not enough to hurt him.

To her utter astonishment he arched his back, head falling. He let loose a husky groan followed by an inhaling of his breath sharply.

Her phalanges rested on the upper part of his lower back now. With a cautious conscience, she placed an open mouthed kissed where her hand had previously occupied. She jerked back quickly, not too sure what had just possessed her to act so daringly.

She moved forward to face him, staring at him through her lashes. His eyes were so incredibly dark. They pierced her soul, hunger lighting a fire in both of them.

"The clothes are easy to take off because they're specially made. It's so you won't have to pause when about to engage in sexual activities with someone." His voice was deep and warm, inviting her. Enticing her.

Glory blinked, warmth coiling through her. "Why would you have these, pray tell?"

"Prussia's a _dummkopf._"

"So… A gag gift?" she asked.

"Mhm. I'm going to sleep without a shirt. I feel it's easier." The flippant way he said it contrasted with his gruff voice.

"How are we going to sleep, then?"

"I'll sleep left side. You sleep right. We can place pillows between us." His sentences were clipped.

She did _not _want to look at the lower half of his body, knowing Ludwig's body had reacted to her advances.

"Fine," she agreed.

They got into their designated sides, barrier of fluffiness separating them. They talked about memories and things of the past.

It was the first night Glory and Ludwig were both able to sleep soundly, without nightmares.

* * *

**So there you have it! I blushed writing this on multiple occasions ./. And you guys probably know where xD Again, not much to say here except thank you all so much for all the amazing support! :3**

**Again, thank you _AnimeApprentice_ for BETA-ing :D**

**Until a Saturday soon to come~ xD**

**Aaaaanywaaaays... That's all for now, folks!**

**'Til next time, my lovely minions!**

**P.S. Translations are as follows:**

Feurige eine- German for _fiery one_

Verlierer- German for _losers_

Bruder- German for _brother_

Oui- French for _yes_

Parli del diavolo cazzo- Italian for _speak of the f*cking devil_

Occhi- Italian for _eyes_

Bastardo- Italian for _bastard_

Privatamente- Italian for _private_

Scopare_-_ Italian for _f*ck_

Kleine- German for _little one_

Ja- German for _yes_

Entschuldigen Sie mich- German for _excuse me_

Dummkopf- German for _idiot_


	14. Luke 11:52

**'Ello, my minions! 'Tis Queen Cyanide once more :D**

**A GINORMOUS THANKS GOES OUT TO:**

**2P FEM AMERICA**

**Chibitalia North Italy113**

**PASTA300**

**Spiderman15**

**Starfire67**

**Teh AWESOME BeastMODE6**

**White Drakim 13**

**karlarenee**

**kirbygirl123**

**missykim**

**xZero84x**

**Arlecchina-Rosa**

**AnimeApprentice**

**LittleSnowDog**

**Lovey Dovey lil'Cupid**

**amichalap**

**chasingdragondreams**

**isistiger3**

**popi890**

**ToxicGuns**

**A _special_ thanks to _karlarenee, White Drakim 13, and ToxicGuns_ for reviewing last chapter :D I love ya'll so much it hurts xD Anyways, this is REALLY late, and I'll explain this further next chapter. However, I'm so so terribly sorry for the tardiness. I'm dying from not writing more . Oh! and I have a twitter account :D If y'all decide you wanna start following me, I'll post updates and even some pictures if you'd like ^^ If so, go ahead and just leave a review :3**

**WARNING: I love torturing these characters too much ;) AND! This chapter has not been BETA'd :/ Sorry for the mistakes!**  
**_Disclaimer: _Slightly upset about what happened with the release of this chapter, so I refuse to disclaim ownership of Hetalia :P **

* * *

…

_Woe unto you… Because you have taken away the key of knowledge._

…

"You did _what_?" Glory exclaimed, her hands in balled fists at her sides. She was restraining herself from beating the stammering albino in front of her into a squishy, gory pulp and doing quite nicely, if she said so herself. She felt a cool hand brush against hers and she held back a gasp, amber eyes widening as she recalled her current situation. Next to her, standing tall above the aggravated Italian, was Ludwig Beilschmidt with a rather calm look on his face despite the sudden news that his idiotic excuse of a brother just lost the only key that could break them apart. Now they would be stuck like this for who knows how long!

Prussia took the moment to try and slither away, but Glory noticed his movement and with a swift motion of her arm, she had him against the wall, Germany's hand limp and awkwardly in Gilbert's face.

"No, no, no, _Tedesco._ You will not even _think_ about trying that again until we think of something, isn't that right?" she threatened, orbs darkened and her grip tightening. She may not have impeccable strength, but she did possess the ability to instill fear - if she willed to do so. "Where was the last place you had it?" her blondee companion, if that's what you would call the dead weight, finally spoke, an eyebrow raising. "Don't lie to me."

"_Us,_" Glory corrected, but Prussia was too panicked to bother acknowledging her interruption.

"On the kitchen cabinet, I swear!" the man being held hostage cried, holding his hands up, fingers in an arching manner. Gilbert's crimson-red eyes were filled with uneasiness. So much so that it left Ludwig a little more than skeptical. He was quite certain his older brother knew more than he was letting on at the moment.

"You know," Prussia began, his stare jumping from the Italian to his brother with a slight glint of mischief in the action, "I'm pretty sure the one really responsible for all of this is the one who put you into this situation first."

"And who might that be?" Glory fumed, finding it harder to keep herself under control. "Sealand said that 'they' would recognize him as a country, meaning that someone who was able to get into the house in the first place was responsible for this. That would be you, in case you forgot. You and Germany here," with this, she nodded her head in their respective directions, "Are the only ones who have access to this place."

"_Warten sie eine sekunde." _At the female's confused stare, he switched back to a language she could understand. "Ok, hold your horses." He gasped as her grip on him tightened. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait a second." Gilbert interrupted as quickly as possible, a baffled look covering his profile. "He didn't give you a key? How strange. Especially since he gave Feli one, and knowing that guy any-"

Germany whipped in the opposite direction, getting away from the situation that unfolded before him. He didn't know how to explain why he didn't trust Glory with a house key but gave one to Feliciano.

He continued down the corridor, feeling the weight of the Italian getting heavier and heavier. Turning around with concerned filled eyes, he felt a pang of guilt. The immense pang of pain was no heavier than someone throwing an anvil at him when he laid his sky-colored orbs upon the other. She was staring at the floor beneath them, her hair shielding her face.

"Glory," he sighed, discovering it difficult to stare the woman in the eye. "I am very sorry about-" Ludwig never finished his sentence due to being cut off by a sharp pull in his wrist, bringing him closer to the Italian, and with great precision and timing, the brunette managed to fiercely bring their lips together in a kiss that caused the blondee to see stars. Without another moment's hesitation, he cupped Glory's face with his hands and deepened the heated action of passion. Confusion bubbled in his mind, but was quickly pushed away when he felt the other's tongue lick his lower lip.

_Zugriff __gewährt_, he thought, fighting with his own tongue for dominance. Their saliva exchanged, and lack of air brought out gasps and soft groans from the two. Germany continued his love assault on the other, his hand trailing lower, blood rushing all throughout his body.

Glory had her eyes closed and held her cuffed hand together with the other's, her free arm draped over the shoulder of the German man, her fingers tangled in the once neat silky blondee hair. She allowed Ludwig to take the lead this once - not because she was overwhelmed with feelings and the like. Nonsense. _Che idea ridicola._

He pulled away, his lungs burning with the shortage of oxygen, but he didn't care. Seeing the half-dazed half-flustered look on the Italian's face drove him off the cliff. He hugged Glory close, feeling their two heartbeats race at similar tempos, encouraging him to do something that really shouldn't be done in the middle of the hall.

_You can't!_

Finally coming out of his arousal, Ludwig drew back, his eyes foggy and petrified. He would never, in his whole entire existence, ever try to repeat the same actions again. How could he forget himself? How could he have succumbed to something as petty as his body's desire?

Glory saw the mixed emotions swirling in the German's mind and tried to find an explanation for what happened. "I-I'm…I don't know what ca-"

"Doesn't matter, _schön_. Prussia's lying to us about Sealand, and I know it." He paused, separating himself away from Glory, who was also trying to recollect herself, fixing her long, light brown hair with her hand that was free from the metal restraints. "I'm pretty sure there are some people we can ask, and they won't hesitate to answer." He started walking at a surprisingly fast rate, a hand clasped over his mouth at an attempt to ease his pounding heart and clear his hazy mind.

* * *

Lithuania hummed quietly to himself, cleaning his work desk to prepare it for tomorrow's meeting.

Same old, same old. _Not that it matters much,_ he thought grimly, wiping his oaken desk in a frustrated way. Toris tossed papers in the nearly full recycling bin next to his desk and shuffled through drawers and folders to dispose of unnecessary items as he hummed a cheerful tune.

Then, without warning, Germany busted through his door, Glory following suit. The two stood side-by-side, aiming their dreadful glares at the Lithuanian that was trembling. Papers that were once in his hand now fluttered all around the room after wanting to be free for some time.

"G-Germany…and I-Italy." He said the latter of the two with extra caution, praying that the brunette Italian wouldn't snap at him for calling her that title. When no response other than a small nod of acknowledgement from the two came, he continued at full alert. "What do you guys, uh, need?"

"The key," Glory bluntly retorted, resisting the urge to cross her arms in order to avoid any awkward circumstance where her chest would be enhanced, and Ludwig's hand would be near that area. "Where is it?"

The brunette behind the desk hesitated for a split second before realizing he needed to buy a little bit of time. Ducking underneath the desk, he began to slowly pick up his much needed papers off the ground, his mind whirring with the hope for formulating any plausible excuse that the duo would belive.

"Did you not hear me talking to you, Toris? I _really_ want to know where it is." Pausing for a bit to glance at the German next to her, who was staring in the direction the Lithuanian was, his gaze distant and wavering. "You have to know something." The innocent sweetness in her voice terrified him to no end.

"I don't know who might have it. Sorry," he stated, his words coming out in a quick behavior. "Besides," he continued. "Why _would _I have it?"

"Drop your shit, now," Glory snapped, finally stepping toward him threateningly. Screw being made of sugar, spice, and everything nice. She was freaking _pissed. Off._

Her hands were tightened into fists and trembled with an attempt to control her boiling blood. "It's easy to read a lie of your face; you're practically incapable of keeping a secret unless your life depends on it. It's a fact known to few, but nothing really escapes me, in case you didn't notice. Besides, your life depends on you spilling._ Questo istante._"

"I... I really don't know what you're talking about," he tried, finally. Last resort, but hopefully worth it.

"Excuse me? Do you want to upset me _further_? Do you want me to hang you upside down by your family jewels?" she threatened, smiling too pleasantly.

Lithuania jumped an inch or three from the female country who obviously wanted nothing more than to choke the answer from him, his throat closing up and a look of fright covering his profile.

"Alright. I'll tell you, but please, don't tell any of them," he sighed heavily, defeated as he placed the collected papers on his desk.

"Go on, then. Spit it out," Glory responded, walking up to the desk, but lingering on the other side of it with Ludwig, who didn't seem to give a care as to what was going on.

"Well, you see," he began slowly, praying that someone from either party wouldn't kill him, "Sealand was the one who handcuffed the two of you, but he then gave the key to America, but I don't know where he might have it."

"How did Sealand get in?"

"Prussia must've given him a house key or something."

Glory relaxed herself a notch, allowing the information to sink in before deciding on her next move. Giving Toris a quick thank you, she left the room, basically dragging Germany with her.

"Hold on a moment." She spun around, eyes narrowing at Lithuania. "How the hell do you know about this?" Of course, the fiery Italian knew the answer, but it was always a fun thing to intimidate people. She very much enjoyed the fact that she could instill such apprehension in someone. By then, even Ludwig was subtly trying to back away from her. The dangerous aura practically flowing from her petite body was almost too much.

The brunette nearly jumped out of his skin from the sudden exclamation. He tried to calm his racing heart, a cliché thought running through his mind.

_I'm too old for this._

"I have my ways, you know. I'm not just some aged side nation." He smiled weakly. "I have connections to countries, just as everyone does."

"You want me to screw you up so bad that no one can recognize who you are?" She took another threatening step forward, raising her chin a notch. Standing like that, she seemed like a warrior princess to her German companion. Definitely a 'turn on' type of picture.

"I-I..."

"Tell. Me. Now. I'm pissed off enough, so you better not try to smart ass your way through this."

"I-It's seriously that!" he pressed, his stare avoiding eye contact. "I-I just happen to talk with Alfred every now and then and he told me about it!" Then he added in a whisper, "Don't hurt me."

She slammed a palm on his desk, right next to the outside of his shaking elbow. "Thank you, my dear Lithuania! I don't know what I'd do without you," she cooed placing her reddening hand against his cheek before skipping out of the room with a radiant, victorious smile. Ludwig cast one last look at the petrified nation, sympathy clouding his gaze.

He knew how absolutely terrifying she could be.

'Sorry,' he mouthed, embarrassed on her behalf.

* * *

When they got to the car, Germany, ever the chivalrous personification, opened the door for his companion, cringing when she shot him a withering look. "Asshole," she threw at him softly, climbing past the driver's seat, the console, and into her designated passenger's seat. "Hurry up," she snapped, wiggling her enclosed hand as if to punctuate her point.

He didn't say anything, just simply closed the car door and fired up the vehicle, Glory's arm forced into an awkward position. Finally, she decided to grip his forearm, glad the handcuffs allowed enough room to do so.

"My guess is that we're heading to America's house?" the blonde said, his eyes locked on the scenery in front of them.

"Where else would we go?" she retorted, albeit without her usual bite. "Unless you want to stay like this forever."

He shot her a heated look, licking his lips unconsciously. No way in hell would he respond to that statement in anyway. She shrugged innocently, looking out the window. "I wouldn't exactly mind," she teased, maliciously smiling. No doubt she was thinking of kissing him or something of the like because those were the images flitting through his mind when she'd said that.

Ludwig cleared his throat and returned his stare to the road, repositioning his grip on the steering wheel to distract himself.

"To America's place, then." This came out as less of a question, more of a declaration, especially with the cold way he said it. "It's probably a long shot since he's usually out and about most of the time."

"Oh?" she said, just as detached as he was. Two could play the game. "Why don't you drop me off here, and I'll walk. Hm, hold up... You can't," she roared, shoving his hands from the steering wheel. Thankfully, they were at a red light, so no harm done. But with lightning speed, she climbed into his lap, wiggling to get comfortable. When the light turned green, she quickly made a left, as opposed to going straight like Ludwig had intended. His handcuffed limb was near hers, and the temptation was too great. He placed his hand over hers, nuzzling his head into the intersection of her neck and shoulder, tempted to lick the delicious place where her pulse was pounding

His fantasies were interrupted, however, by a random chocolate brown strand flying in his face when they took another turn. He nearly sneezed by the contact as her hair tickled his nose.

"Would you please move your ridiculous hair from my face and keep it under control? I don't even know why you are in my seat! We could get pulled over and then what?" He said, annoyance contaminating his voice.

She merely shrugged, wiggling a bit in attempt to anger him. "You don't know where Alfred is. I do. End of story."

"How?" he snapped, gripping her hair in one hand and moving it aside. The silky locks was just too much for him; he had no choice but to let them go, lest he did something he'd regret later.

"Excuse me?" she said distractedly, making yet another sharp turn.

"How do you know where Alfred is?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she answered plainly, using her manacled hand out of habit to brush her brunette locks. Germany gulped and took a deep breath at the feeling of Glory's hair. It was as rich and wonderful as he'd imagined once…twice.

Okay, an undisclosed amount of times.

"What happens if America lost the key?" she asked softly, turning on the radio to a classical station. "What then?"

"He'll have it," Ludwig hissed, leaning away from her. "How could such a thought ever pop up into your head?"

"Forget it," she muttered, finding their location, a fast food restaurant, and parking perfectly. "We're here."

Oddly enough, the strangest sight was beheld to the duo as they witnessed a familiar caterpillar eyebrowed fellow striding into the facility.

"What is he doing here?" Glory asked, a furious blush creeping across her cheeks. He couldn't see the predicament she and Germany were in.

Ludwig looked at her, shrugging. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Atarah's car is here, too. We can't go in there. Too many people we know." She refused to climb out of the car, slamming the door shut when Germany tried to open it.

"What does it matter if a few people we know are there?" he asked, astonished by her behavior.

"They could use this as blackmail. As of now, the only people who should know about this are you, Prussia, France, Sealand, Lithuania, America, Austria, and myself. Those people alone are enough to cause trouble in the near future. I'm not an idiot, and I know you aren't either. Do you want them to hold this over our head?" Her chest was heaving by the end of her mini-tirade. "You don't know Atarah like I do."

"Well, then what do you suppose we do, oh wise one?"

"Spy on them, of course! Or we could go in. Although I can't promise I'll be a nice little kitty," here, her voice dropped into a sultry purr, complimented with a quick wink.

Ludwig was taken aback, blood crawling up his neck and warming his face at the sound of her tone. He cleared his throat and looked out of the window, scanning the lot for any other cars he recognized. Sure enough, Alfred's vehicle was sitting a few cars away from them. Arthur's car was behind them. Atarah's car was diagnol to them, a few down from England's.

_What the hell did she even mean by _nice little kitty?He wondered, trying not to squirm uncomfortably.

"You were right," he stated, a deep sigh leaving his mouth, "America is here." _With unwanted company_, he mentally added, eyes narrowing.

"Of course he's here. I _told_ you I knew where he was, didn't I? Now be quiet, you're making it harder for me to focus," she said smugly, eyes sparkling as she stared into the large glass window of the restaurant.

"Don't you think it's weird how we can see them perfectly? I mean, it's almost too easy."

"What did I tell you? Shush," she retorted, trying desperately to ignore that little voice in the back of her head that agreed with the German. It was a temptation too hard to press, and she caved in a second. "New plan. We're going in. I'm too impatient to see whatever it is they are going to do."

"You-"

"But!" she interrupted, placing her free hand over his lips. "We're going to spy on them. No noise, and no looking suspicious, okay?"

"Yes, like a German and Italian handcuffed to one another won't be peculiar and eye-catching," he drawled sarcastically.

In response, she gave a wicked smile. "You're going to regret saying that. We'll fit right in if we do things my way."

He chose to remain silent, allowing her to lead him out of the car. When they walked in, she was relieved to realize all three countries had their backs to her. She tugged him to the pillar a few feet before the booth, pressing him against it. Thankfully, the restaurant was practically empty. Leaning into Ludwig's chest, she strained to hear the words.

"Why did you call me here?" England asked, annoyed as usual.

"Assuming you saw the video," Atarah said lazily, "You should know we could send it around."

"I know you can," the Englishman gritted out.

"You and France, buck naked? What happened to your integrity?" America suddenly burst, laughing. "Are you really gay?"

"Shut up!" He turned to Alfred, prepared to get up and leave, but alas, he was sandwiched by the two.

"You aren't going anywhere until we get what we want." Solomon smirked, winking at the crushed Arthur.

"And what might that be?" He asked, squirming in his awkward position. "It better not involve anything ridiculous!"

"Oh don't worry, Arthur," she purred, "We'll make sure to keep _some _of your dignity. Now run along - we'll keep in touch. Can't tell you what we want _just _yet, darling."

America scooted out of the booth they were sitting in and allowed the man to angrily get off the seat and stomp out of the restaurant.

"What _are _we going to with the footage?" Alfred asked, a clueless look on his face.

"I have not one idea," she sighed, rubbing her temples with her forefingers.

"But he could come in handy, wouldn't you agree? He's old. He's got dirt on others we couldn't even _dream_ of having."

Glory bit her lip as Atarah's voice got closer."Sorry," Italy whispered to her beloved German, pulling him down from a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his head, burying her fingers in her hair as the redhead strolled past, calling, "I'll go get us a refill," to Alfred.

Germany tried to move away, but she mumbled into his lips, "They won't notice us. Just go with it, please."

"Mm," he grunted, pulling her hips into his.

Solomon returned to America's side with a little laugh. "I have the key. What was it for, again?"

Glory heard an intake of breath. _No!_ she thought, preferring to tell Atarah herself than have him hear it from Alfred. One last deep kiss, and then she pulled away, running to their table.

"We need it," she breathed out, breathless, flushed, lips bruised and red and obviously very kissed.

"W-What?" Solomon Islands gasped, ogling at the pair.

Well, how were they going to explain this to her?

* * *

**Okay, I'm so terribly sorry, you guys :( I'll get the next chapter out ASAP. I hated not being able to write, but once again, Misuki was only able to type up a bit before personal issues arrived . And, this is NOT beta'd. I wanted this out when I finished, so this was uploaded maybe ten minutes after I finished :D I really love y'all!**

**'Til next time, my lovely minions!**

**P.S. Translations are as followed:**

Tedesco- Italian for _German_

Warten sie eine sekunde- German for _wait a second_

Zugriff gewährt- German for _access granted._

Italian for _what a ridiculous notion/idea_

Schön- German for _beautiful_

Questo istante- Italian for _this instant_


	15. Judges 3:25

'**Ello, my minions! 'Tis Queen Cyanide with what may possibly be my fav chap of all time! Feeling a lot better this week, mainly because of a game I like to call TOMB RAIDER! WOOHOO! And Dragon Age: Orgins, but Lara Croft has been my obsession as of late x3 hehe**

_**Thank you to the following for reviewing, favorites, and follows, and simply reading! :D I love you guys to the depths of my heart :3 3 luuuuv~**_

**1Julivia**

**2P FEM AMERICA**

**ArouraAspenStar**

**Chibitalia North Italy113**

**Pasta300**

**Spiderman15**

**Starfire67**

**The AWESOME BeastMODE6**

**White Drakim 13**

**karlarenee**

**kirbygirl123**

**Missykim**

**xZero84x**

**AnimeApprentice**

**Arlecchina-Rosa**

**Chicookies**

**LittleSnowDog**

**Lovey Dovey lil'Cupid**

**amichalap**

**chasingdragondreams**

**isistiger3**

**popi890**

**ToxicGuns**

**A special thanks goes to **_**ToxicGuns, White Drakim 13, and 1Julivia**_** (answers to you questions are at the bottom ^^) for reviewing last chapter and/or previous chapters! **

**Every click on a fav, follow, review, and simply **_**the chapter**_** means **_**the world **_**to me. You guys don't even know ^^ Feel free to ask questions, dance, fangirl, ect! And if you really don't like something, please don't hesitate to say so! I don't mind, and I'll change it if you want me to :D I'm not a mean queen; I tend to pay attention and listen to what my people have to say *3***

**If you want updates, info, and the likes, follow me one twitter (Queen_Cyanide) and I'll start tweeting it! (I also plan on posting stuff about incoming projects~ ;))**

**Aaaanyways…**

**WARNING: Y'all are going in blind sighted today :P (except there is a tad bit of cursing in diff languages… ehehe)**

_**Disclaimer: I want Hetalia. No, really! I do! But, alas, I don't have enough money .**_

* * *

…

_And they tarried till they were ashamed… therefore they took a key, and opened the doors…_

…

Solomon Islands smirked when she realized her Glorious Sunshine didn't know of her involvement with the whole handcuff ordeal. She would probably kill her several times over then drop her off in hell. Yeah, Glory was just that scary sometimes.

Although, Atarah knew it was all an act; the Italian was very delicate when it came to her feelings, despite the strategically placed façade.

"H-hey, Atarah," Glory stuttered, blush reddening. "I… _We_ need the key you have." Her voice had a slight tremor, but enough so that even the dense American at the table could recognize the wavering.

"Why? And why are you hiding your hand? And why is _Ludwig_ hiding his hand?" Here she winked at them suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows for added effect. "And why do your lips look all puffy?" She nearly began laughing at the guilty look on both their faces, Solomon obviously enjoying this torture a little bit more than she should.

"Stop it. Don't interrogate me… Well, _us_," Glory snapped, revealing her hidden hand with a flourish, managing to look completely indignant and upset about the situation. Atarah and Alfred burst into laughter, knowing the chained couple liked being stuck with one another, if their lips were any indication.

"Hey, that's enough! There's a world meeting tomorrow! We _need _this off," she begged, looking at Solomon with her puppy dog eyes. "Sol? Alfie?" She fluttered her eyelashes, knowing she looked like a complete idiot.

"If I give you the key, will you tell what _exactly _happened, detail by dirty detail, including your time with…" She trailed off, cat eyes darting toward Germany with heavy implications.

"I-" Glory seemed at a loss for words, darkening in embarrassment. "_What?_" she finally shrieked, earning disapproving looks from everyone in the place.

"My terms of agreement. You heard me. Didn't you?" Oh, she knew the look on her face at the moment was absolutely _devious. _Yet, she couldn't find it within herself to care or at least mask some of her glee.

"Sol!" she gasped on, mouth opening and closing a few times after. "I… When we're _alone_, okay?" she finally snapped, obviously so completely flustered and beyond her comfort zone.

"Hm. Fine," Atarah sang, tossing her the key. "You can keep the handcuffs, by the way. Our gift to you," she declared with yet another wink.

She tugged Alfred out of the booth, laughing at Glory and Ludwig's appalled, slightly intrigued, faces.

* * *

Germany was an idiot. Glory knew that. She _knew _that. But she couldn't help her feelings, could she? Any girl in her place would probably be the same, if not worse.

Four days since getting the key had passed. The meeting went on without a hitch, simply because the Italian had decided not to go. She preferred some well-deserved shut eye, especially having close to none during her day and a half being shackled to Ludwig.

Just as she had predicted, and Atarah once Glory finally decided to spill the beans and talk about what happened between them, the blonde man pulled back into his shell, refusing to even acknowledge her presence within, and outside, the house.

To say she was frustrated to no end was an understatement. But more so than that, she was undeniably _hurt._ It was like someone was constantly stabbing her with varying sized knives, some serrated while other were dull. Even _that _comparison was a very large understatement. The pain was actually more of an indescribable type of thing, but Glory felt the need to find some type of simile simply because she liked comparing things.

As if the cold shoulder hadn't been enough, somehow, she found herself locked in the blondie's office, which had been totally, completely restricted from her.

_Off._

_Limits._

Contrary to all her talk about not caring to follow his rules, she did. She really, really did. Italy even went out of her way and took precautions not to break those boundaries because it was already hard enough to have him open up. She wasn't stupid; she was well aware that she had to face the objective facts.

She honestly had no desire to irk him further. Inducing vexation in her housemate was cause for trouble. She didn't want trouble. Her desire was for the exact opposite. Was it too much to ask for something akin to equilibrium with the infuriating personification?

Even if she wanted to hightail it out of the room like hellhounds were at her heels, she couldn't. _Someone_ had replaced the original lock with one that could only be unlocked on the _outside._ She had tried the window, but apparently a few metal bars had been installed while she was away.

Crossing her arms over her stomach did nothing to quell the burning sensation. She felt wrong, being in this place. Italy knew that her predecessor practically livedin this room. A quick burst of jealousy left her gasping for breath as she begrudgingly allowed her thoughts to run rampant, spiraling down towards dangerous places.

_Feli had a house key. The German had never been hot and cold with him. Feli was allowed to cook things, all the while making a total mess. Feli had _slept _in the same bed as Germany. Feli was allowed to be affectionate without any dire repercussions. _

_Feli wasn't a girl!_

_And what if Germany doesn't like me? What if it's all just a game to get back at me because he still blames me for Feli leaving? What if Germany decides to Fade? Did he really not want me in his presence? Does he miss me when he decides to give me the cold shoulder?_

_I want to disappear._

With that thought, the door slammed open, Ludwig was ungracefully tossed onto the floor at Glory's feet, and then the entryway was sealed once more with a resounding clang.

She wanted to say something, anything, to ease the immediate tension when dazzling baby blue eyes rested on her own wide orbs. But the coldness, confusion, and a wounded look in those eyes pissed her off to no end.

He had no right to be feeling hurt! The _audacity!_ _Come osa!_

Indignation swept through her frame, fueling her anger. She felt as if she was on fire. This was unlike anything she'd ever felt. This was righteousness at its finest. She wasn't saying _shit_ to him; she was so tired of trying.

Her gaze burned him, causing the owner of the room to jerk away, furrowed eyebrows. He stood, carefully avoiding an invisible line that divided the enclosed area in half, sitting on his desk.

Glory tilted back her head, chin raising a notch. _Cazzo Tedeschi,_ she though spitefully, sitting in a corner. She wasn't going to give in. She had better self-control, of that the Italian was most certain.

It had already been three hours. Ludwig was getting a tad bit antsy, Glory noted dully, not caring to succumb to his wants of conversing. He could talk first. Sure, she'd opened her mouth more than enough times in the time spent in her cold corner, but she refused to crack.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Ex-

"Gloria?" Ludwig's tentative voice cut through her silly breathing technique, instantly grabbing her attention.

There was no reply, to the German's chagrin.

"Glory," he tried again, wincing as her eyes slid to his briefly, calculating and detached. "What's wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wished to take them back. Of course he'd screwed up. He was a royal _arschloch_ that wanted Glory, and Glory alone.

Still, silence was the only answer her received. Causing him to jump, she scoffed witheringly, standing up and striding to him. Italy slammed her palms onto his desk, inside the space between his own two hands.

"You want to ask me that again, _stronzo?_ _Ti prometto che risponderò questa volta," _she continued sweetly. In her blinding anger, she probably didn't realize slipping back into her native tongue, Germany realized.

"Can you please repeat that?" The spiteful look made him shift slightly, knowing he was in a mine field.

Her lips pressed against each other, color bleaching out the longer she refused to answer. Distracting Ludwig from saying something else just as stupid as before, a few strands of hair brushed against his arm and face, making him shiver in delight.

He did the only thing he could think of. _Insult._ "I can't stand your hair. Get away from me!"

She gaped, sputtering, "You- you-"

"And it smells. Very strongly, I might add." _Smells like pasta and chocolate,_ he mentally continued, embarrassed to admit it.

Her left eye twitched thrice in rapid succession. Some of her hair fell against his forearm and he tugged at it, at a loss of what to do anymore.

When she cried out, Ludwig snapped, "If you didn't have such stupid long hair this wouldn't have happened! What does it matter to keep it that length any way? All it does, and will ever do is get in your way. It's impractical._"_ The second the words were out of his mouth, he wanted to take them back.

Everything so cruel he'd ever uttered to her was a total _lie._

He hated himself for his stinging comments, but it was too late.

The damage had been done.

He watched as her expression clouded over and she gave him a dark look; it sent warning shivers down his spine.

He'd just ripped open a very hazardous Pandora's Box.

Glory gritted her teeth, yanking her head back. He abruptly let go of her strands, blushing slightly. Even in the midst of danger, her beauty managed to stun him. She walked around to where He was sitting, leaning down to stare directly into his face. Feeling inferior, Germany jumped up, desperate for distance.

"You don't even _understand _anything! You've _no right_ to talk about my hair like that! You should be ashamed of yourself! I can't believe you-"

"Some days, I can't even stand to look at it," he inserted scornfully, knowing he had passed the point of no return. He may as well do all the damage he could.

"_Don't interrupt me!"_ she said, dangerously calm. Fury could be heard as an undertone, almost not present, but she didn't have enough control over her emotions. "Do you know how long I've grown it out? Do you know why?" With ever proclamation, she stabbed a finger to his chest and stepped forward. Finally, she had backed him against the wall.

"No. You don't. Because you haven't bothered to learn anything about me. If you did, other than my hair, you'd know I am, in no way, scared of you, _so stop giving me that look_! And guess what? You'd learn that I am a _very_ dangerous person to mess with."

Germany's face flooded with blood and heat as she stood on her tiptoes and invaded his personal space. Her lips where a breath away from his. He opened his mouth to make a nasty, false comment but only got so far. "You aren't Feliciano-"

"I _know _I'm not him, ok! I don't possess testicles, nor are my hormones dominated by testosterone! All I asked, _all I asked,_ was that you accept me. _Me._ I'm not trying to replace Feliciano. I'm not trying to _be _Feliciano. Or did you forget that I've known him as well? Did you forget that he taught me to the best of his abilities? Get over yourself and all your petty fantasies of how I am the bad guy or a reincarnation of some sort. I'm my own person; how Feliciano lived does _not_ dictate who I am or what I do."

All of this was said in an intense, frightening whisper that made his hands start to shake only the slightest.

She slapped at his chest in frustration and desperation and to emphasize her point. He was absolutely dumbfounded. He'd never seen her so enraged. Nor had he ever been so afraid of the wrath of any country's rage.

"I have been a country, hidden from all others, since Grandpa Rome realized that Romano and/or Veneziano wouldn't be able to last forever. I don't know how, but he knew. Then, he found me and raised me in secret; I was like a rejected, devil's child! I was raised in the darkness, veiled with shadows; I've been more invisible than Matthew for hundreds of thousands of years! I watched as everyone found another to be with in mutual companionship. Everyone. But. Me."

Here, she pounded her fist against him once.

He wrapped his hand around her wrist, more out of shock than actual pain. His other hand absently went to stroke her hair. His eyes tracked her every wild move.

This rabid emotion Glory was feeling made her unpredictable in a terrifying way.

And Ludwig knew that furious people tended to act in an incredibly psychotic way.

"Let me go," she growled, having not moved an inch from his face yet.

"_Nein_-"

She leaned into his lips, and his eyes widened even further. She kissed him roughly, gently biting his lower lip before pulling back, fast as lightning. _He hadn't even had time to respond..._ But he felt the after affects from it via the passionate fire burning enveloping his whole body.

_He hadn't even had time to respond!_

Which he wouldn't have.

_Just another lie,_ he thought, slightly dizzy from the intensity of the kiss that lasted perhaps a second. Then, silently, he finished his sentence. _Nein, I will not,_ was what he had intended to say before being so pleasurably interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it from you!" She exhaled deeply with a quick attempt to hit the man towering over her. She jerked out of his grasp, backing away without taking her glittering amber orbs off his startled cerulean ones. "You know, sometimes you make me feel like nothing because of the way you treat me. The words you say. You couldn't even respect me enough to just keep your damned mouth shut!"

With this, the female North Italy reached behind her and grabbed Ludwig's favorite decorative shank off of the rack on the wall. After taking a few steps away from him, she tugged her hair back and yanked the knife's serrated edge through the soft, silky strands, choking on tears as she accepted the pain of what she'd done.

He was completely horrified as he watched the beautiful strands float down around her huddled, shaking frame.

With the length Glory had cut, the shortest, jagged piece reached just above her shoulder. The beer-loving nation had successfully been stunned into a silence that was unrivaled by any due to her acting out.

He watched as her chest heaved up and down with every rugged breath.

He listened as her beautiful sobs echoed around the room, a mournful broken record, replaying the same heart-wrenching story.

"I will _not_ put up with your crap anymore, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Don't come looking for me; don't come near me. I will _not_ deal with you. _I. Am. Done!" _

She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. With her hand on the knob, she hiccupped, trying to keep from sobbing in front of him. "I kept it long because Feli told me you liked long hair." With this she found herself shutting the door with great force on all of the _would've, should've, _and _could've _beens. She didn't bother looking back. He didn't deserve it.

He wouldn't even care if she spared him a passing glance.

Hell, he wouldn't care if she stalked his ass until the end of time…

She dimly thought that he really didn't deserve her endless flow of tears.

But it didn't matter.

Because she_ seriously_ couldn't help it.

All for that one simple reason. It was a reason she'd come to terms with:

The fact that she was hopelessly in love with the wicked, wicked man.

* * *

Back in the room, a flabbergasted Germany heard Glory's footfalls turn from a steady pace into a form of a frantic, rapid running one.

As he stood alone, he came to a sudden, scary conclusion that he was unwilling to even complete the thought of.

He was simply falling in l-

Shaking his head to cut off the weird, 'unwanted' thought, he clenched the hand that had wrapped around her own and placed it on his chest, in the place right above his heart.

It was beating like crazy.

"Oh, shit," he cursed, eyes wide.

* * *

Atarah wrestled Alfred to the ground, straddling his hips. "Look, you little girl," she hissed, exhausted from their spontaneous grappling match. "Admit it!" He tried to get up, but she grabbed his wrists and slammed them onto the floor. "_Now!_"

"I don't want to," he whined, turning his reddened face away from hers. His chest heaved up and down with every breath.

"Alfred F. Jones! Damnit, if you don't, Heaven help me, I'll bring her over _right now_. Oh, wait. I _already did," _she threatened, smiling evilly.

He panicked slightly, looking left and right. "You wouldn't- You called _Natalia?_ What if she sees us like this, huh? She'd kill you!"

Atarah sat back, smug faced. "I meant Taiwan, but I can tell you're not all that interested in her anymore, are you?" The flabbergasted American flushed, realizing the redhead had manipulated him into admitting… Admitting something.

"W-well, that's not true!" he countered, voice getting surer of itself as he plowed on. "I like Mei mighty fine, thank you very much."

"Ah, I see," she responded, nodding sagely. "Then I'll just leave you two alone to your _devices,_" she continued, winking as he spluttered.

"You mean… _With Mei?_" he practically shrieked, trying to swat her away. "I haven't seen her since… A while… I suppose I could..."

"Alfred?" Atarah and said man jerked away, turning to the door with equal looks of being caught red handed by the oriental woman. "W-what's going on?" Her bottom lip trembled slightly as her eyes began tearing up.

"Ah, no, no, no, no! Mei, it's not what it looks like," America claimed, holding his hands up, palm facing the distraught nation.

"He's lying," Atarah sang out, pretending to look for dirt under her fingernails.

"I- Alfred, can we talk about this _outside?_"

"S-Sure, Taiwan." He stood, shooting Solomon an apologetic look. Her wicked smile gave him shudders. But when she mouthed, "We'll talk later," he nearly pissed his pants. Glancing down, he considered just never leaving his home again. But he was a _hero,_ damnit! Girls don't scare him!

… Well, Atarah does.

And… So does Belarus, but for an _entirely _different reason.

With that thought, he followed Mei to the porch, blushing profusely as mental images of the volatile Belarusian popped up, unbidden.

He was screwed. He was _so _screwed.

* * *

As Solomon Islands lay on the floor, still panting from the impromptu battle, Japan watched silently, not knowing what else to do. It had been so much time since they'd encountered one another. Would her opinion of him being a ruthless killing machine prevail?

He cleared his throat, demanding her attention.

"Alf, you just left- What the hell are you doing here?" Her head lolled to the side to glare at him, apparently too tired to command her body to do much else.

"You've known for a while that I want to talk to you-"

"_Screw you!" _she interrupted, jackknifing into a standing position. "You don't get to _waltz _into my home like you own the place. I already told you I don't want to talk."

"Well, there are several things we could do that don't involve making conversation," he suggested, watching as she flushed at the innuendo. Since when was he such a brave Japanese man?

"E-Excuse me? You can't say things like that!" She tried to get out of the room, frustrated when he blocked her path, outstretched arm pressing the area right below her breasts. The room suddenly was much hotter than before, to her mortification. "Move out of my way before things get violent." Her voice shot up several octaves, gripping his shoulder and forearm lightly.

His dark eyes gazed down into her infuriated orange ones, ghost of a smile on his lips. "So you can forgive the American but not me? Why is that, I wonder?"

"Do you really _wonder?_ The answer's obvious. So much so, I feel there is absolutely no need to divulge the reasons behind my decision."

"_Watashi no yamaneko,_" he said sweetly, moving to stand before her. "All I ask is we speak in a manner much like educated people."

"Edu-_Educated?_" she screeched, still having yet to remove her palms from his arm. "How's _this_ for educated? I didn't go and declare war on a country an ocean away, and I didn't decide a small, innocent, and clearly underdeveloped country as my battlefield! _Hell,_ I wasn't, and still am not, a First World country! _Australia _had to take me under his wing because of you! Do you think my people and I _enjoy _being forever indebted to Kirkland?" she spat, shaking her head in disgust. "It took me years to gather enough courage to face everyone. You keep insisting that _everyone_ is to blame for my country's destruction, but it seems you're memory fails. _You _occupied my home _first_. If it hadn't been for you, who knows how far I would've risen on the food chain? Enough of this talk. Get out before I do something I'm going to regret."

She refused to look at him, not wanting him to see the water pooling in her eyes. She'd promised never to cry over this man again. He had already caused her enough hurt.

"I am _sō hidoku kinodoku_, Solomon Islands. I hadn't noticed-"

"No, you hadn't," she told him, voice faltering and then breaking at the end of her sentence.

He gulped as she pushed past him, shooting him a hurt filled look. Before the first tear fell, she inhaled deeply, steeling herself. "I know God wants me to forgive you. But I can't. Not yet. I'm still too… Wounded."

She left the house as soon as she could, needing comfort. _God, please let me find Glorious Sunshine._

Not five minutes after her plea, once she had semi-calmed down and stopped crying, she ran into a red-rimmed Glory, in a similar state as Atarah was in.

"Oh, crap balls," Solomon cringed, running to her. "What happened to-"

"I want Austria and Romano and Hungary and France," Italia Veneziana sighed, clinging onto Atarah. "And you. Take me to them, please."

"Alright," the red head agreed, shivers going down her spine when she realized Glory's hair had been all but chopped off. "Alright."

* * *

**So, it would seem I'll be writing the chapter (or majority) of them from here on out because Misuki has been **_**extremely **_**busy. Once more, my twitter account is _Queen_Cyanide_ and I'll post updates and the like on there if you want to know what's going on :3 This chapter has been planned since April, so… DAAAAYUM LOL **

**Aaaanyways…**

**1Julivia! Here are the answers to your interrogation :D**

1) Honestly, it's either Glory or Atarah because of the way they tend to run their mouths. They tend to act very rough, but that's not how they are inside. It does have to do with their past, so just hang in there! :3

2) When characters are yelling or insulting or simply telling their true feelings to one another. I love when they just snap, leaving the other in a sort of awe.

3) Germany is actually one of the tougher characters because in this story, I see him as a hot/cold, yes/no, thinking with head/thinking with his heart kinda deal. He changes his opinion so often because he can't decide whether or not to let Glory in due to the fact that he really doesn't want to get hurt.

4)God definitely has a big part in it. I've tried writing stories that don't really have anything about him, but I can't get far! Just by using scripture, the ideas keep coming! Reviews, follows, favorites, and readers also play a large role.( I know this story is, in no way, popular, but getting even one response really makes my day, so thank you everyone :3 )And! Sometimes pictures help. X3

5) I would say mostly Austria with a little bit of Japan/America xD I've also asked around, and my friends seem to think I am uncannily similar to the noble x3 Lol

I would really like to thank you for asking me such things :D I really appreciate it! Would you mind answering these questions as well? ;) And I also already have a BETA under the name of: AnimeApprentice. However, I may just ask you to help me out yet ;3

**So this would be a peace out! **

**Reviews anyone? :3 3**

'**Til next time, my minions!**

_**P.S. Translations are as follows:**_

Come osa- Italian for _how dare he_

Cazzo Tedeschi- Italian for _f*cking German_

Arschloch- German for _asshole/f*cker _(you decide what Germany decided to call himself ;))

Stronzo- Italian for _asshole_

Ti prometto che risponderò questa volta- Italian for _I promise I'll answer this time_

Nein- German for _no_

Watashi no yamaneko- Japanese for _my wildcat_

Sō hidoku kinodoku- Japanese for _so terribly sorry_


End file.
